Never Forget You
by Nirvana19
Summary: ALL AU. Lauren is trying to live her life away from her warring Clan, but when she gets an unexpected visitor at her work; Old wounds are reopened, bringing back into her life the very person that caused them. Can she continue to live her life the way that she'd hoped?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, started this a while ago. And to be honest I didn't intend on posting it for a while. But after the whirlwind of the feels from last week's episode. I thought why not? We need some cheering up. And you all know, that every story of mine is Doccubus through and through.**

 **Even though there may be some road bumps along the way, they always take importance. So this one is different to any story that I've ever done. This story will be short, and I have said that before but you guys always rope me into extending it. But this time, I literally don't have the time to make it longer.**

 **So it'll only be a few chapters.**

 **Also, updates will be slow for this Fic. Due to my work schedule, so hope you guys will bear with me.**

 **It was meant to be an all human story, but I love the supernatural element. So much so that when I was writing it to be human, it was boring to me. So I hope you guys can understand. And enjoy.**

 **Shout out to BoLoFan18, Happy Birthday!**

 **Much love xoxo**

 **….**

 **Chapter 1: Always & Forever**

Life was never easy for Lauren growing up.

At birth she was thrust into a dangerous world, a world that she didn't understand or even like sometimes. But it was who she was meant to be, it was how she was raised to live. Her Family was part of a very dangerous Fae clan. Actually, they more or less founded it.

Along with a few other Families, and as much as she wanted to be the obedient daughter. She didn't want this life, constantly being under attack, looking over her shoulder all of the time.

She wanted out.

It seemed simple back then, when she was too young to realise what the real world was like. She thought that she could just walk away, free and clear. Her Parents weren't without sympathy, they didn't enjoy the life that they lived either. But it was all they knew.

She made a deal with her Father that when she turned eighteen, he would give her a new identity and a clean slate to live whatever life that she wanted. But only if she made something of herself with her studies.

And she did just that. She studied hard in school, got the best grades, and got into a good College. There she studied to be a Surgeon, trauma, cardio, general, every kind of surgery that could be taught, she'd learned.

It seemed like everything was going in her favour. Her deal with her Father was almost closed, and then something unexpected happened. She fell in love with someone from another Family in their Clan.

Being in a Clan didn't mean that you were related, it just meant that you shared the same views.

Her name was Bo, and she was the most beautiful person that Lauren had ever seen. It was funny, because they'd grown up together. Always hanging out with friends, or either by themselves. But Lauren never thought of it as being something more.

That was until a few months before her Graduation from College. Bo had asked her out and the rest was history. Literally.

Lauren's plans to cut ties with her Clan and make a better life, seemed to fade away. They went to the back of her mind, because all she was focused on was her love for Bo. It consumed her, day and night. She thought about her all of the time.

Before Lauren knew it, her Graduation had come and gone. And so did her eighteenth birthday. She was supposed to leave, and start over somewhere new. But she didn't. She stayed, for Bo.

Another five years passed, and Lauren's love for Bo was still strong. But the life that they lived just got more dangerous, she'd lost track of how many nights that she came home to find her Girlfriend roughed up and passed out on their bed.

Lauren didn't like it, but she could handle it. And she could live with it, as long as she had Bo to live it with. But then the unspeakable happened, in an attempt to destroy their Clan once and for all. Lauren's Parents were savagely murdered.

That was the last straw for her, she had to get out, she had to leave while she still had the chance. Bo tried to convince her to stay and fight, but she was so tired of fighting. And she didn't want her life to be ruled by a war that she didn't ask for.

She begged for Bo to come with her, they could start a new life for themselves. Anywhere that they wanted, they could be together without the burden of their Clan. But to her shock, Bo chose to stay.

Which just made Lauren wonder if Bo even loved her at all, maybe she didn't believe in them or that they could make it without being in this messed up Clan. So Lauren left, and she never looked back.

It was another two years later and Lauren was finally making a life for herself. She had a job as a high paid trauma surgeon in a respective hospital. She had a great apartment, great friends, and a Girlfriend.

Her name was Liv.

Lauren never thought that she would care for anyone after Bo. But it was easy with Liv, she was low maintenance, she cared about what Lauren said. And she heard her when she said would say it. The only problem was, Liv was Human.

And Lauren wasn't, she came from a very strong species of Werewolves. In Human text books they were portrayed as violent and aggressive creatures who feasted on the flesh of humans. But that wasn't what they were like at all.

Yes, Lauren had to feed on flesh. But she never fed off of Humans, when the need to feed arose. She would drive to the outskirts of her city, and change in a Forrest. The only flesh she fed on, was that of an animal.

It was all part of the food chain.

Being a Doctor was her way of giving back, especially since she felt like it was her duty to. Her Family had done so many terrible things, she'd never killed anyone out of pleasure or just for revenge. It was either in defence of herself or someone that she loved.

The only person that she kept in touch with from her old life, was her older brother Dyson. She didn't wanted to leave him behind, but being a part of the Clan was all that he cared about. Unlike her, he was dedicated to keeping their Clan safe.

Lauren just wanted to be free.

She had been in the Hospital for a good few hours now. And in the middle of a very big surgery, a teenager had been impaled by a large stick of rebar. "How did this kid get like this anyway?" She asked aloud as she tried to navigate through all of the blood.

"Apparently he and his stoner friends were skateboarding in a construction site downtown. One wrong flip and he found himself with a stick of rebar through his back" Her Colleague and fellow Surgeon Ben, replied.

Lauren could only laugh. "I blame the Parents. They should be watching what he's doing, and not letting him run off to play in dangerous construction sites. That's like giving a baby a box of matches to play with. Suction" she called the nurse next to her.

"Hopefully seeing this will make them buck up…" Ben fixed the bleeder that he'd found, and now he was getting ready to close. "… Looks like we're all done here, time to close"

She was delighted to hear that. "Hey, do you think that you can take this by yourself. I have to go do…" She thought of the right word. "… Something" she pulled her hands back, her gloves steeped in blood.

Be smirked. "Yeah, sure. That something probably wants to do **you** too. Give Liv my best" he began closing up the patient's wounds.

Lauren didn't hide that well obviously, but in her defence she hadn't seen her Girlfriend for the last two days. Liv was a brain surgeon and had been working on a special research project for the past few days. She'd been so busy that she'd been sleeping at the hospital instead of at Lauren's apartment.

They never acknowledged it as if they were living together, it was just that Liv stayed over most nights. All nights, actually.

"Will do, thanks Ben" Lauren moved over to the end of the room, pulling off her gloves, vest and mask before throwing them in the hazard bin. Once outside, she watched her hands thoroughly. Cleanliness was key.

Lauren made her way down to the on call room, hoping to find Liv waiting for her. But to her surprise she found an empty room, and it reeked of sweat and coffee. Sometimes she hated her enhanced sense of smell. But then, she picked up something.

Liv was here, she was just hiding. She always did this to Lauren. It was cute, but Lauren always knew where she was. "I know you're here Liv" she chuckled.

Letting out a sigh, Liv emerged from behind one of the bunk beds. "Seriously? How do you always know? Is it some kind of trauma surgeon thing? It's really not fair" the dark blonde woman approached her with a huff.

"Sorry, it's a secret…" Lauren leaned in for a loving kiss. It was easy with Liv, they were both Doctors and they had a lot in common. "… I can't believe that it's been two days since I saw you last" She hated their different schedules.

Liv smiled, snaking her arms around Lauren's waist. "I know, me neither. But I'm getting a lot closer with my research and with all of the interns helping me I'll be able to pull back a bit. Which means, more time for us" she kissed her again.

"Speaking of time? I've got nowhere to be for the next fifteen minutes. I wonder, what we could possibly do in fifteen minutes?" Lauren was craving sexual release, it wasn't just a Girlfriend thing, it was a Wolf thing too.

"Yeah, twice…" Liv let Lauren take control of the situation. And they were about to lose their clothes, when Lauren's pager beeped loudly. "… Ugh! It's times like this, when I hate our jobs" she stood up straight.

Lauren checked her pager, the E.R was calling her. "It's the E.R. Probably another trauma, I have to go…" she looked at her Girlfriend apologetically. "… Will you come by after I finish my shift?" She asked.

Liv grabbed her hands, kissing the top of them both. "I'll try, but I can't promise anything. Sorry" she was sincere.

"Okay, well call me then. Just to check in, and let me know that you're not dead…" Lauren kissed her again, then backed away to the door. She went to reach for the handle when she heard Liv call her name. "… Yeah?"

"I love you" Liv said.

This was Lauren's only problem with her, she couldn't say the words back to her. And she didn't know why. She wanted to, desperately. But her mouth wouldn't let her. So instead she always responded with, "You too"

With one last smile, Lauren left the on call room. Hating herself for what she'd just said to Liv. It wasn't fair on her. Making her way to the E.R, Lauren tapped her hand on the reception desk. "You paged me?"

"Yes, there's a man who's badly wounded in cubical four and he specifically asked to be treated by you and **only** you" The nurse handed Lauren the chart of the patient.

Lauren took the chart, looking over it skeptically. "Middle aged Male, slash wounds on chest and face, and a dislocated shoulder…" She flipped the page over, seeing that something was missing. "… No name?" She frowned.

The nurse shook her head, "He wouldn't give us one. All he said was that he wanted to be treated by you. It's a weird one, just a typical Wednesday night" she laughed.

"Thanks Sarah…" Lauren winked at her, then set off for the Cubical. Once there, she pushed back the curtain. Dropping the chart in her hands as she saw her mystery patient's face. "… Dyson?"

Dyson tried to smile as best as he could while he laid on the bed, holding his injured arm. "It's good to see you little sister…" he hadn't seen her in over two years. All they did was text each other and call every now and then. "… You look good"

Lauren picked the chart back up, closing the curtain to give them privacy. There was a ton of noise on the floor so no one would hear them. "You don't. What the hell happened?" She checked his chest, seeing the large slashes across his skin. She immediately went into Doctor mode. Grabbing some gauze to stop the bleeding.

"Oh you know, war never ends" he sighed with a laugh.

This was why she wanted out of her clan. She hated seeing her brother in this shape. "It did for me. And it could've for you too" she walked around the bed to check his shoulder. It was out of place, she needed to get it back in its socket.

"No. I'm not stopping until I find their killer" He referred to their Parents. With Bo's help he had been searching, and he was getting close. He could feel it.

"You won't find them if you end up dead yourself! I need to get this back into place, this is gonna hurt…" She held onto his arm, twisting it and then pulling forcefully. She hated hearing her brother in pain, but this is what had to happen. "… There, all good. Your healing should kick in soon"

Thanks to their Werewolf side, they healed faster than a normal human. She was really appreciating the relevance of that now.

"Thanks. So, how's things?" He hadn't called her in a few weeks, and he wanted an update on her life.

Lauren began to stitch up her brother's chest. Using dissolvable stitches since he was going to heal up completely by tomorrow. "Good, things are really good. I love my job, I love my apartment, and I love my…" She was about to say Girlfriend, but again her mouth wouldn't let her.

"Your what?" Dyson didn't understand her pause.

She shook her head, then laughed it off. "… My life. I love my life…" she continued to stitch him up. "… So, who's handy work is this?" She nodded to his wounds.

"Some Harpy, I didn't catch her name" he answered, laying his head back onto the bed. He got into a lot of fights, that was his life. And he was used to it, obviously his Sister didn't like it that much.

"Why did she attack you?" Lauren asked.

Dyson was hesitant to tell her whole story, especially since it included a certain someone from her past. "It's not important. She came at me, we fought, I got a few scrapes and she got a chunk taken out of her neck. The ushe"

"Hmm, is that so?" Lauren knew her brother better than anyone, and she knew when he was lying. "She was after Bo, wasn't she?" She knew that it was the right answer, judging by his expression. "Please tell me, that she's not coming here" she stopped stitching him up.

He sunk into the bed. Looking very guilty, "I haven't called her, but I think that Tamsin is outside doing it right now. I'm sorry Lauren, she's the Clan leader now. She needs to be aware of these things" he said.

That was the first that Lauren had heard of that, "When did that happen?"

"Mr. McCorrigan died of a heart attack a couple of months ago. He left everything to her, their house, their assets, and the Clan" he sighed.

Lauren remembered Bo's Father fondly. He was always so nice to her, he and her own Father were best friends. So when she and Bo got together, naturally they were ecstatic. The two most imports families of their clan merging together was a big deal. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"Because I know how much you want to forget that life. So, I kept it from you. She's okay, she's just a bit harder now" Dyson often worried about Bo, she kept to herself most of the time. And except for feeding, she didn't have any romantic partners either.

Lauren finished stitching him up, then signed off on his chart. "You're all done. I wish that the circumstances were different, but it's been really good seeing you…" She leaned in for a comforting hug. "… Big Brother" she smiled.

Dyson wrapped his good arm around her, taking he scent in. He'd missed her so much, as Wolves they were loyal to their blood. It's just the way that they were. "You too baby sister. Let's not leave it two years before we see each other again. Promise me" he pulled back.

"I promise" she nodded. With that, Lauren made her way out of ten cubical only to crash into Tamsin.

"Whoa there blondie! I thought a Doctor's vision had to be twenty/twenty" Tamsin laughed at her. Still as obnoxious as ever.

Lauren smiled at her. "It's good to see you too Tamsin. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get going before—" she stopped in her tracks as she saw Bo walking in behind Tamsin. Her heart had practically stopped.

"Before what? Before I got here?" Bo didn't think that she would ever see her beautiful face again. But here she was. Standing before the love of her life.

There was nothing that Lauren could say, thank fully her pager beeped just in time to save her from this awkward reunion. She pulled it from her pocket, seeing the code. One of her patients was in distress. "I uh, have to go" she backed up, almost stumbling over a silver tray beside her. Then left.

Dyson walked out of the cubical, seeing Bo and Tamsin standing there. Turning his head to the side, he saw the back of his sister's head as she ran down the hall. "Well, that was fun" he held his injured arm close to his body.

Bo approached him, watching Lauren walk away. Again. "Are you okay?" She turned to him, seeing his stitched up chest and injured shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. My Sister is one hell of a Doctor" he smiled.

She always expected that Lauren would be. "I have no doubt about that. Don't worry D, we'll get the Harpies back for what they've done to you. This means war" she was going to make them pay for hurting one of her own.

"It always means war Bo. Come on, let's get out of here…" Dyson started to walk with Tamsin to the exit. But they stopped when they didn't hear Bo following them out. He turned around, seeing her still standing there. "… Bo? Are you coming?"

The smart thing for Bo to do, would be to leave and respect Lauren's wishes. But on the other hand, seeing her in the flesh just brought all of her old feelings back. Not that she ever stopped loving her, she didn't think that was possible. "No…" She shook her head. "… There's something that I've gotta do first" she walked off in Lauren's direction.

"Where gonna be here all day, aren't we?" Tamsin folded her arms with a sigh, nothing was ever easy with those two. Even when they were growing up and they first got together. It was always a rollercoaster ride.

Dyson nodded, "Yep, let's head to the cafeteria. Might as well get some coffee while we wait" he walked off to the left. Seeing the map of the Hospital on the wall. This place was huge.

 **Down The Hall**

Bo kept running, she didn't know where she was going. But she had to find Lauren before she left. She decided to ask for some help, but she couldn't use Lauren's real name which was Thornwood. She knew that her ex had changed her name when she left the Clan.

"Hi, I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find Dr. Lewis?" She asked a nurse that was standing a few feet from her.

The nurse smiled. "Umm, she's with a patient right now. But if you wait here, I'll let her know and she'll be out soon" she walked away, heading into one of the private rooms.

"Thanks…" Bo took a seat on a nearby chair, sitting forward and twiddling her thumbs as she waited. She was so nervous, and yet so excited at the same time. Ever since Lauren had left two years ago, she hadn't stopped thinking about her. Lauren was always on her mind.

A few minutes passed, and Bo was still waiting. She watched Doctors run back and forth, alarms going off here and there. This seemed like a hectic life to live, but Lauren had wanted this ever since they were teenagers. And Bo was happy that she finally had it.

Bo looked up when she sensed her ex getting closer. That was a special skill that she acquired when they were dating. She knew that had to mean that they were soulmates. There was no other explanation. She watched her walk over. "… Hey" she smiled, standing up.

Lauren smiled back, keeping her hands inside of the pockets of her lab coat. "Look Bo, it's great seeing you and all. But I was just about head out, my shift is over" she was eager to get away. Being near her, made her confused.

Bo sighed, stepping closer. "Lauren please, I just wanna talk. For a second, I won't keep you long I promise" she just wanted to know how she was doing. It's not like they were phone pals.

Lauren knew that she was being difficult. "Okay, just let me get changed first. I need to head to my locker. Wait here, I'll be back" She turned around, walking to the changing room. She changed out of her scrubs, and her lab coat. And into her jeans, and black leather jacket.

Before she went back to Bo, she took a deep breath. This was the day that she had been dreading for the last two years. But she always knew that it would happen sooner or later. She walked over to where Bo was waiting, seeing the brunette frown at her. "What?"

Bo smiled, looking at her ex's jacket. "That's my jacket" It was one of her favourites, she remembered giving it to Lauren to borrow once. But she gave it back not long after.

Lauren looked down, playing with the broken zipper. "Oh yeah, I totally forgot" She lied. It was the reason that she took it, it was Bo's favourite jacket. And she wanted to take it as a reminder. It was the one that smelt like her the most.

"I looked for that for months" Bo stepped forward, looking it over. This was a very special jacket, especially to her. But since Lauren hadn't said anything, she clearly didn't know why it was so special.

"Was that how long you looked for me?" Lauren bit back. This was why she didn't want to talk, she knew that it would end in an argument.

Bo shook her head. "I owned the jacket Lauren…" She stepped forward again. "… I didn't own you" Being so close to her after all of this time, made her blood boil. In a good way.

"Maybe **you** didn't own me. But the Clan did, that's why I left. And now here you are again, I really hope that this talk isn't to try and persuade me to come back home" Lauren didn't want that life. She'd made it clear.

"No, it's not. I just wanna know how you've been, what your life is like. Is that too much to ask for? Just, have a drink with me. Just one…" Bo held up a finger. "… And after we've caught up, I'll leave. You won't have to see me again" she just wanted to talk.

Lauren didn't want her to feel like she wasn't wanted. "Okay. One drink, but we're going to my place. I don't really feel like going to a rowdy bar right now" she chuckled.

There it was, that heart stopping smile. Bo was in awe. "After you, Doctor" she gestured to the exit. Lauren walked off, waiting for Bo to follow swiftly behind her.

Liv watched as her Girlfriend left with a mysterious brunette. They looked pretty chummy, and she would love to know why Lauren was smiling so much. Liv had never seen her smile that wide.

She wanted to follow them, and see where they were going. She wasn't the jealous type, not usually. But she loved Lauren, even though her Girlfriend hadn't said it back. She still loved her, and she didn't want this brunette ruining it for her.

 **Lauren's Apartment (Later)**

When Lauren had let her into the apartment, Bo could only smile. It was her style, right down to the carpet. Elegant, and yet modern. Lauren told her to take a seat on the couch, so that's what she did.

Lauren made her way over with two glasses of wine, handing one to her ex. "Dyson told me about your Dad. I'm so sorry Bo" she was sincere.

Bo smiled, looking into her glass. "Thank you. He loved you, sometimes even more than me…" She laughed. "… But he lived a long life, and though it might not have been the happiest one ever. He accomplished a lot of things"

Raising her glass, Lauren decided to toast to him. "To your Dad"

"To Dad…" Bo repeated, clinking her glass with Lauren's. "… So, what's it like being a demanding Doctor? Got any horror stories?" She sipped her wine with a smile. She wanted to know everything that she'd missed.

Lauren nodded, "Tons. But none that I think you'd be interested in hearing. I mean, it's hard work. But I love what I do, and I'm never going to want it to be over. When I save someone, it's like they're saving **me** too. I can't explain it" she shook her head, unsure of the feeling.

"I get it. You feel like it's your purpose, everyone should have one of those" Bo said.

"What's yours?" Lauren asked.

Bo looked at her, into her eyes. The eyes that she hadn't seen in over two years. She looked behind Lauren, to see her old leather jacket laying on the couch. "I used to think that I had it all figured out. My purpose in life, the thing that I was destined to do. But that kind of faded away after you left, I lost perspective" she drank more of her wine.

That wasn't really an answer, and Lauren hated it when she did that. She noticed that Bo kept looking behind her, looking over her shoulder she saw the jacket resting on the arm of the couch. "Seriously? You're pissed about the jacket?!" This was classic Bo.

"If only…" Bo smirked. "… Did you ever notice anything about it?" She wondered if Lauren knew.

"Uh, other than the fact that the zipper is hanging off? No, I didn't. Why?" Lauren was beginning to find it odd that all Bo could talk about was the stupid jacket. When she didn't say anything, Lauren got up off of the couch. Picking up the jacket and throwing it at her. "Here, if it means that much to you then just take it!"

Bo held it her hands, feeling around inside. And finding what she was looking for. "Did I ever tell you, why this was my favourite jacket?" She looked up at Lauren, remaining calm.

Lauren was really getting sick of this. It was just a jacket!

"It was my favourite, because it had a little hidden pocket on the inside. Without knowing about it, you can't see it…" Bo reached in, opening the secret pocket and taking what was inside. "… I used it to hide pot, back when I was in my stoning phase. But the last time that I used it, it was for something much more special than a joint" she smiled.

As she held out her hand, Lauren's breath hitched in her throat. It was a ring, a beautiful, sparkling, silver, diamond ring. "I don't think you can smoke that" she had no words, so she rambled.

Bo laughed. "Probably not. You asked me, what my purpose was. This was it…" She nodded to the ring. "… My purpose was **you** , Lauren. To give you the life that you wanted. Only, my assumptions were dead wrong" she closed her fingers over the ring.

"You weren't entirely wrong Bo. I wanted a life with you, yes. But I didn't want it in **that** world. With all of the killing, and the fighting. What kind of a life is that?" Lauren frowned. She just couldn't do it.

"It's my life. It's what I was made for, I don't know how to be anything else. You wanted the normal life Lauren, and now you have it. I didn't come here to ruin it for you…" Bo stood from the couch. Placing the ring on the coffee table and handing the jacket back to Lauren. "… Thanks for the wine. It was great to catch up" she walked off to the door.

Lauren also stood. "So that's it? You're leaving?"

Bo nodded. "This is your life Lauren, I want you to be happy…" She opened front door, getting ready to leave. But there was one more thing that she had to know first. When she turned around, Lauren was inches away from her. "… Can I ask you something?"

Her ex nodded.

"Even though, at the time we were in a bit of a rough patch. If I'd asked you back then, would you've said yes?" Bo had gone two long years, wondering what would have happened if she'd asked Lauren before she left.

Lauren smiled, she didn't even need to think about it. "In a heartbeat"

"Even if it meant staying in the life that made you so unhappy?" Bo asked.

"That's just it Bo. I was unhappy with that **life** , from the time that we got together to the time that we broke up. But I stayed all of that time, because being happy with you was enough for me" Lauren finally admitted.

Bo let go of the door, stepping back inside. "Then why'd you leave?"

Lauren took a breath, she wasn't used to this. Being so close to her. "Because the murder of my Parents was the last straw. I was willing to put up with all of it for you, because I loved you. But after they died, I realised that I didn't want that for myself. As long as I stayed in the Clan, I was never safe"

Bo couldn't stop herself. She held Lauren's face in her hands, "You know that I would've never let anyone hurt you" she whispered.

"I know…" Lauren held onto her wrists. "… But it wouldn't have lasted Bo. You haven't learned what I did. That when you're part of any Clan, you're practically waiting to die" she still believed that. To this day.

She couldn't argue with that. "It doesn't matter how long it's been…" Bo studied her features, "… You're still the love of my life" she smiled. Instead of doing the one thing that she wanted to do, she chose to be mature and take a different road. Bo pressed the softest kiss to Lauren's forehead.

Lauren closed her eyes, it didn't feel like this with Liv. Was this why she couldn't say the words to her? Because her heart was still with Bo. Without another word, Bo let her go and walked away.

Closing the door, Lauren leaned her back against it. Her tears fell, not crying completely. But this was all overwhelming for her. Especially for her Wolf, it still craved Bo. So being around her at this particular moment wasn't good.

She couldn't help but wonder if this was why she couldn't love Liv. Maybe since her Wolf still wanted Bo, her heart followed. She would need to look into it. Walking over to the coffee table, she looked down at the ring.

It was beautiful, not too big and not too small. It was perfect. She couldn't believe that she had been wearing that jacket for two years and didn't have a clue as to what was hidden inside. Bo was always clever. She picked it up, taking a good look at it herself.

Then she noticed that there was an inscription on the inside. "Always and Forever" she read aloud. That was their thing when they were teenagers. She remembered being so in love back then, and now she didn't know what she felt.

One thing she did know though, was that she was tired. She emptied the wine glasses into the sink, then turned the lights off before walking to her bedroom. Lauren walked over to her small wall safe, she kept her Fae things in here. Away from Liv's human eyes.

She placed the ring inside, she thought that Bo would've taken it with her. But she didn't. So Lauren was going to keep it safe until the day came where Bo did want it back. It would be a shame if this ring was never worn by someone.

Turning her bedside lamp off, she got under her covers. Laying on her back and looking up to the ceiling. Seeing Bo again had thrown her through a loop. But she had to get back on point, this was her life now.

And she wasn't giving it up for anything.

Not even Bo.

 **….**

 **A/N: And there it is, let me know what you guys think. And I hope that you all enjoyed, leave me a review. Much love xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Because the response has been so amazing, and because I love ya'll! Keep the reviews coming. The more, the better.**

 **Next update won't be for at least a week so savour this one. Lol!**

 **….**

 **Chapter 2: Out With The Dead**

 **Lauren's Apartment (Later)**

By the time that Liv had arrived, it was almost 1:00 a.m. Her research was hard work but she was hoping that it would end up paying off one day. She moved over to the kitchen, placing her keys on the counter next to the sink.

There, she noticed two wine glasses inside the steel basin. And next to that was an empty bottle of wine. Did that mean that Lauren brought that strange brunette back here? She couldn't even be mad though, she and Lauren had never discussed moving in together.

Liv just stayed here most nights, actually it was every night. But never the less, she couldn't call this her home when she'd never spoken about it with Lauren. Liv walked upstairs and into Lauren's bedroom to find her Girlfriend fast asleep.

At least she didn't find that brunette in the bed, that was something.

She couldn't go on without knowing who that woman was, clearly Lauren knew her otherwise she wouldn't have brought her back to the apartment. Liv just wanted to know how they knew each other. What was this woman's story?

Liv walked off into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Getting ready to change into something to sleep in.

Lauren opened her eyes, she could smell Liv coming from outside. To be honest, she hadn't been able to get to sleep. Not since Bo had left. All she was doing, was thinking of what it would be like to be married to her ex. Now that she knew that Bo had planned to propose to her.

She heard Liv leave the bathroom, and then felt the weight in the bed shift as her Girlfriend climbed in. Lauren kept her eyes closed, feeling Liv rest an arm on her hip. She shouldn't be questioning this, she should be happy with Liv. She should love her, but for some reason her heart wouldn't let her.

 **Bo's House**

To say that she was distraught, would be an understatement. Since coming home from Lauren's apartment, Bo had done nothing but cry, then she cried again, then she stopped, and then cried a little more.

Last night was brutal for her. Seeing the love of her life after so long, Lauren still looked the same, a little older and wiser but the same none the less. And she still took Bo's breath away. Two years apart hadn't changed that.

When she got back to her house, she went straight for the cellar. Her family had acquired a luxurious collection of vintage alcohol over the centuries. She normally just came in here for wine, but this time she required something much stronger.

So she grabbed a bottle of a forty year old Irish scotch. She was three glasses in and still didn't feel any happier. But she expected that, alcohol was a way to forget, not to heal. Although, she could never forget completely.

Just until her hangover faded.

Bo sat in her Father's study, which was technically hers now. She hadn't changed anything since he'd died. She liked sitting in his chair, it made her feel safe. And powerful, it had a way of making her feel invincible.

She hadn't been Clan Leader for long, but she could already feel it changing her. Not that she would ever let herself get corrupted, it was just making her think about things differently. Which wasn't always a bad thing.

As she continued to drink, she thought of what her Father would say to her right now. Jack McCorrigan was a powerful man, and she always went to him for advise if she ever had a problem. He was the one who convinced her to pursue a relationship with Lauren in the first place.

He always liked Lauren, and was best friends with her Father. She knew that both of their Fathers had hoped that they would end up together. And she couldn't even get that right.

She couldn't believe that Lauren had been wearing that jacket all of this time. Bo searched for it for months, coming to the conclusion that she'd lost it. And along with it, the engagement ring. She didn't know why she left it with Lauren.

She could've taken it back with her. But she felt like it didn't really belong to her, she had bought it with the intention to giving it to Lauren. But then shit hit the fan, and Bo lost her chance.

Suddenly, she heard a knock at her door. "Come in" she sat up in the chair, pushing her glass of scotch away from her.

The door opened, and Bo's little sister Kenzi poked her head through. "Hey, you got a sec?" She asked.

"For you, always…" Bo smiled, waving her inside. Kenzi wasn't just her sister, she was her best friend. Bo didn't know what she would do without her sometimes. "… What's up?" She rested her elbows on the desk.

Kenzi closed the door behind her, slowly approaching her Father's old desk. "Nothing really. I uh, talked to Dyson. He told me about your little reunion with a certain hot blonde. I just wanna see how you're doing" she smiled, sitting on the edge of the desk.

Bo sank back into the seat, with a sigh. She nodded to the bottle of scotch a few inches from her. "How'd you think I'm doing?" She had to laugh. If she didn't then she would just end up crying again. "I dunno Kenz…" She sighed again. "… I just love her so **damn** much"

"I know you do. But you know, she left for a reason. And from what Dyson's always telling us, she's happy. You're not gonna try and ruin that for her, are you?" Kenzi really hoped that her Sister wouldn't be that selfish.

Shaking her head, Bo sat up. "No. If I did that then I'd lose her for good. And she **does** seem happy, she's got a good job, friends, she has everything that she ever wanted" She would never do anything to jeopardise Lauren's new life.

"That's a good thing though, right?" Kenzi raised an eyebrow.

Bo nodded. "Yeah, it is…" She was going to choose this moment to tell her sister about finding the engagement ring. "… You wanna hear something funny?"

Kenzi leaned forward with a smile, "Always"

"I found the long lost engagement ring" Bo said.

That was something that Kenzi had given up hearing about a year ago. "You did?! Holy shit, it's about time! Where was it?" She asked.

"With Lauren…" Bo watched her sister become confused. "… Well, as you know. I left it in the pocket of my favourite jacket, and it turns out that she took said jacket before she left. She's had it this entire time" she explained.

"Whoa! That's super weird. Does she know? Did you tell her?" Kenzi's mouth spilled out with questions. This was unbelievable to her, she had helped her sister look for that damn jacket for three months. And all of that time, Lauren had it all along.

Bo nodded. "Yeah, I left the ring with her. It was pointless for me to take it, I bought it for her. So with her, is where it'll stay" she grabbed her glass, pouting more scotch.

Kenzi stared at her sister as she drank the glass in one go. "So, is this your coping mechanism? To drink your troubles away? Because it's a cheat you know, everything will be there when you come to tomorrow" She had gotten used to being the wise one out of them.

"Maybe so…" Bo knocked back another glass, grinding her teeth as she swallowed the brining liquid. "… But it numbs the pain. And that's what I need right now" she poured another glass.

After seeing her drink another one, Kenzi decided that it was time to stop. She grabbed the crystal glass and bottle from her sister's hands. "Okay, last call Succubus. I mean it, you've had enough. I know that you miss her babe, we all do. But, drinking isn't going to fill the void" she said.

Bo tried to fight her tears, but she was tipsy. So they were tumbling through. "I thought that we were forever Kenz" She breathed.

Kenzi held her sister's hands in her own, giving her a warm smile. "We all did Bo…" she brought her into a hug. Wrapping her arms around Bo tight, rubbing her back soothingly. "… Come on, let's get you to bed" she walked out of the study with Bo still holding onto her.

Sleep would help, she hoped.

 **Hope Memorial Hospital (Next Day)**

Lauren hadn't said much to Liv when she woke up this morning. Just the usual, they made coffee, had breakfast, got dressed and then headed to work. When she left her to go to her first patient, Lauren was surprised not to hear Liv tell her that she loved her.

Maybe she was finally sick of Lauren not saying it back. Lauren didn't blame her, she had every right to be annoyed at that fact.

After getting through a few patients on her rounds, Lauren was paged by someone telling her that there was an emergency on the forth floor of the hospital. Looking at the code, she frowned. There was no patients on the forth floor, it was cleared out for maintenance.

Although, sometimes patients found their way up there. Not knowing where they were and ended up hurting themselves. It wasn't unusual. She ran to the elevator, hitting the button for the forth floor.

The doors opened, and all Lauren saw was an empty room. Half of the walls had been knocked down, and it was a complete mess. A few of the medical rooms were still functional but it wouldn't be long before they were stripped too.

"Hello?" She stepped out of the elevator, calling out for the person that paged her. But there was no one, at least no one that she could see. So she thought that she would try smelling them instead.

Her eyes flashed yellow and black as she took a whiff of the air. All she could smell was paint, and dust. She followed her nose when she picked up something different, moving forward she smelt another person lurking around.

And whoever it was, they weren't Human.

"I know that you're there! Come out with your hands up, and I won't hurt you" she warned them, she didn't like violence. But if this was an attack, then she would defend herself.

Before she could even turn around, she felt something sharp scrape her shoulder. Lauren dropped to her knees, looking to her right she saw blood pouring from her arm. She applied pressure to her wounds.

"Who's gonna get hurt?"

Lauren lifted her head, to see a woman standing before her. She was dressed all in black, with curly black hair. "Who are you? What do you want?" She groaned, holding her injured arm while getting to her feet.

The woman pointed one of her sharp nails at her, although it looked like a claw right now. " **You** , dead! My sister, died by **your** brother's hands. Or I should say, teeth!" She approached her.

This made sense to Lauren now, this woman was a Harpy. And Dyson had told her about taking a chunk out of the neck of the Harpy that attacked him. "Well, you have my condolences. But unfortunately, I'm not my brother's keeper. So leave me out of it!" She didn't want this.

The woman laughed. "I'm afraid it doesn't work like that blondie. You see, we have a motto in my Clan…" She stepped closer to Lauren. "… You take from us, we take from you. And your life will have to do!" she lunged at her. Grabbing Lauren in a choke hold.

Lauren was having trouble escaping, due to her messed up shoulder that was stinging like a bitch. And the fact that she was a little rusty because she hadn't had to fight anyone in a long time.

"No big brother around to protect you now!" The Harpy laughed in her ear, trying to choke her harder.

Wrapping her fingers around the Harpy's arm, Lauren smirked. "See, now that's your mistake" she struggled to talk due to her windpipe being strained.

"What is?" The Harpy asked.

Lauren's eyes turned black and yellow once more, her fangs burrowed out far. "Thinking that I need anyone to protect me!" She brought her head back, hitting the Harpy in the face. Spinning around on her heel, she grabbed her neck and sank her teeth into her neck.

She tore into the Harpy, relishing in the taste of her warm blood. It'd been a long while since Lauren had fed off of a living person. She could taste the difference between a person and an animal.

People were more delicious.

Letting her go, she saw that the Harpy was dead. Her eyes frozen in fear. This was the last thing that she wanted. It wasn't even noon, and she had a dead body on her hands with a missing throat.

Lauren pulled off her ruined lab coat, checking her arm. Even feeding on blood hadn't helped her healing kick in. Which wasn't surprising, since she'd been feeding off of animals for so long. "Damn it!"

There was only one person that she could call now. Grabbing her phone, she dialled a set of numbers. "Hey, it's me. I need you!" her tone was urgent.

A few minutes passed, and Lauren made her way into one of the abandoned treatment rooms. She found a drawer full of supplies, so she pressed a large gauze to her wounds. Suddenly, she heard the ding if the elevator. "In here!" She called out to them.

She watched Ben walk into the room.

He saw the scene in front of him, not to mention the mauled body outside of the room. "Jesus! What the hell happened?" He rushed over to where she was sitting, taking over her care.

"I got a page to come up here, and when I did she was waiting for me. She attacked me, I was just defending myself" Lauren summed up. Ben was Fae like her, a simple Pixie. He was harmless.

He started to clean up the slashes, luckily this room hadn't been cleared out yet. So it saved him going downstairs to get supplies. "That may be the case, but it's not going to help us clean this up. How the hell are we supposed to get her body out of here without suspicion?" he started to stitch her arm up.

"Ben, calm down. This is a hospital, there're dead bodies carted around every minute of the day. We'll be fine. There's a spare gurney out there, well take that and wheel her down to the morgue. Put her on ice until I can figure out what to do with her" she hissed when the needled went through her skin.

"Do you have any idea what that will be?" He continued to stitch her arm.

Lauren nodded, observing his technique. "Yeah, I'm gonna call my brother. He'll clean this up. Besides, it's his fault that she was even here" she huffed. Same old Dyson.

"How's that?" He asked.

"He killed her sister, so she came after me to get at him. But she didn't know that I could defend myself. She should've been more prepared…" Lauren watched Ben finish stitching her, then hopped off of the bed. She realised that she couldn't walk out like this. "… Gimme your lab coat"

Ben frowned. "What? No! Where's yours?"

Lauren pointed behind him, showing him her torn and bloody lab coat. "It's out of commission. I can't let people see my arm like this, come on! Hand it over" she held out her hands.

He moaned, shaking it off of his shoulders. "The things that I do for you Wolfgirl!" That was his nickname for her. He handed it to her, and helped her put it on. Then tried to get rid of the evidence. He cleaned up every spot of blood he could find, then lifted the dead harpy into a gurney.

Lauren covered her with a white sheet, "Okay, let's go" she started to wheel gurney over to the elevator. They hit the basement button, as that's where the Morgue was. There were a few people in the Elevator with them.

But they didn't suspect anything, it just looked like two doctors who had lost a patient and we're now taking said patient down to the morgue to be autopsied. As people started to get off at different floors, Ben and Lauren were left by themselves.

Once they got into the morgue, they wheeled the dead body into the room where the bodies were kept. But they forgot about the coroner who did the examinations. "Hey, Dan! How's it going?" Ben asked him nervously.

Lauren looked at him, seeing that her friend was not made for this kind of life. He hated killing, or violence of any kind. She was scared that he would crack under the pressure. She watched them converse for a few minutes, but she had to stop Ben from rambling. "Ben? Why don't you wait in the elevator, I got this" she smiled.

"Really?" Ben frowned.

She nodded. "Yeah, I know how much you hate being down here. Really, it's okay" she patted him on the back. Even though Ben was a Doctor, he didn't like looking at the dead bodies. Which was why he was so good at not losing patients.

"Okay, thanks. Catch you later Dan" Ben waved goodbye and walked off in a hurry.

Lauren turned back to Dan, "Hey Dan, you don't happen to have any room for this one do you?" She asked.

Dan nodded. "Yeah, sure. I won't be able to examine it until later though. I hope that's okay" he helped her wheel it into his examination room.

"Actually, this body is part of a police investigation. They don't want anyone touching it until the detectives have inspected it. Just keep her on ice" Since Dyson was a detective, she could spin that story easily.

"Oh, alright. Well, I'll just keep her in one of the compartments until the detectives arrive. Bring them down here when they're ready…" Dan pulled the sheet off of the body, seeing the woman with a piece of her neck missing. "… Holy crap! Who did this?" He had never seen this before.

Lauren stuttered. "Uh, we're not sure. Although, it looks like an animal attack of some kind. Let's leave the investigating to the police" she let out a nervous chuckle.

Dan nodded. "Yeah, it's their problem…" With Lauren's help, he placed the dead body in one of the freezing compartments. "… Okay, she's all set. So, just bring the police down when they get here"

"I will. Thanks Dan…" Lauren smiled at him before leaving, finding Ben pacing back and forth in front of the elevator. "… You're gonna wear a hole into the floor you know" She couldn't believe how freaked out he was.

Ben stopped pacing. "Sorry, I'm nervous. Did he buy it?"

Lauren nodded her head. "Yes, he bought it. Now would you man up and grow some balls?! I need to call my brother" she walked passed him and back into the elevator. Ben joined her, waiting to be taken back to the second floor.

 **Bo's House**

As she woke up, Bo realised that maybe having all of that scotch was a bad idea. Her headache was out of this world, it was as if a jackhammer was going off inside of her skull. She rolled out of bed, going straight to the bathroom and taking a quick shower.

That seemed to help a little, as she walked out to her bedroom she threw some clothes on. She had quite a bit to do today. Finding the leader of the Harpies was first on her list, even though Dyson as okay. She still had a job to do, he was a member of her Clan. Which meant that it was her duty to avenge him.

She was just placing her small knife inside of her boot, when there was a knock at her door. Getting up, she walked over and answered the door. "Dyson? Hey, when did you get here?" She was supposed to meet him later.

"Just now. I was already on my way when I got a phone call from Lauren, so I had to talk to you" He looked worried.

Bo didn't know what to expect. "Is she okay? Did something happen?" In the last two years, Bo had never heard of Lauren getting attacked. Her new identity as Lauren Lewis protected her.

Dyson sighed. "She's okay. But she was attacked by the sister of the Harpy that I killed yesterday. She went after her to get to me. Lauren took care of her, but now she needs help getting rid of the body"

She was glad to hear that Lauren was okay, Bo always knew that she could handle herself. But now this just made her hatred for the Harpies grow even more. "Okay, let's go" she grabbed her jacket and set off for the Hospital with Dyson.

 **Hope Memorial Hospital (1 Hour Later – The Morgue)**

Bo and Dyson got the message from Lauren to meet her in the basement of the hospital. Dyson had to stop for a second, this place smelt awful. He could smell the rotting bodies, he had to give his sister credit for putting up with everyday.

They got to the examination room, to see Lauren standing there with a bandage strapped around her right arm. "Did the Harpy do that to you?" Bo didn't waste time, she stood by her ex's side.

Lauren nodded. "Yeah, she caught me off guard. But she didn't live long enough to try again, trust me" she walked over to the freezer compartments, opening the door and pulling out the tray.

Dyson clocked the big gaping hole in the Harpy's neck. He and his Sister had the same kill styles. "You ripped her throat clean out, good one" he smiled at her.

"It's not funny D" Lauren sighed.

"Hey, can't a big brother be proud? Look, Lauren. You did what you had to do, if you hadn't have killed her then she would've killed you. You know that…" Dyson wrapped an arm around her neck, kissing her head. "… I'm glad that you're okay" he whispered.

Lauren fell into his arms, she loved her brother. And she knew that he just wanted her to be safe. "Thanks. So, can you guys take her off my hands? Before people start asking questions" she needed this gone.

Bo nodded, "Yeah, I'll have some guys come by and take her. They'll be dressed as Police forensics, so no one will bat an eye. Dyson? Can you make the calls?" She turned to him.

"Sure, be right back" he pulled out his phone while walking off.

Lauren honestly thought that last night would be the first and last that she saw of Bo, at least for another couple of years. But here she was again, staring into her eyes in longing. She decided to turn her head away, checking over her stitched up shoulder.

"Why didn't you heal? I mean, you fed off of her right? Why didn't feeding on her blood heal your wounds?" Bo didn't understand, she had seen Dyson do it a thousand times when they were fighting other Fae.

Looking up from her shoulder, Lauren smiled at her. "Yeah well, feeding off of animals for so long has altered the way that I heal. I'd have to feed off of five more people to heal my shoulder completely" she said.

Bo frowned, she had no idea that Lauren had been feeding off of animals all of this time. And now she was worried, animals didn't provide enough sustenance as Humans or Fae. Which meant that Lauren wasn't as strong as she should be. "So, let's go and find five more people"

Lauren scoffed, this was another reason why she wanted to leave the Clan. They didn't care about killing as long as they stayed alive. "No, I've been doing fine for these last two years. I won't kill anyone for my own needs" she made it clear.

"You killed **her** " Bo pointed to the dead Harpy.

"She attacked **me** , it was self defence. I didn't enjoy it, not for one second. Sorry, but I'm not as ruthless as the rest of you. Look, I gotta go. I have patients to see…" Lauren grabbed her lab coat, throwing it over her shoulders. Groaning as her stitches started to move. "… Thanks for cleaning this up" she went to leave, but Bo pulled her back.

Bo didn't know why she grabbed her, but she felt like she couldn't let her leave. "Being ruthless, has kept us alive. And if that's what I have to be to protect my Clan, my family, and to protect you…" She looked her in the eyes again. "… Then ruthless, is what I'll always be"

Lauren pulled her hand back gently. "Then be that for them Bo. You can be the leader that they need, and the leader that they want. But I don't need one, and I don't need the Clan" With that, she left the room and then the Morgue.

Bo was losing count of how many times that she's had to watch Lauren walk away. But she had to admit, Lauren looked sexy as hell every time that she did. Bo waited for Dyson to walk back over. "Being away from us for two years hasn't changed her stubbornness" she folded her arms.

"You know Lauren, that's just the way that she is. All wolves are like that actually, it's probably the overbearing pride thing that we have. It's hard not letting it control you, but she seems to be doing fine" Dyson didn't like that his Sister had left the Clan, but he would never want to stand in the way of her happiness.

"Yeah, except for the whole ' _not healing'_ thing" Bo let out a breath, still looking in the direction where Lauren walked off in.

Dyson frowned, whipping his head around to her. "Not healing? What do you mean? She tore that bitch's throat out. How hasn't she healed?" This was the first that he was hearing of this. He noticed that her arm was wrapped up, but even he had residual marks after healing.

Bo held her hands up. "Hey, if you want to yell at someone. Yell at your sister. Haven't you been keeping in touch with her since she left? You talked about it enough" She remembered specifically because Lauren would never answer her calls, only calls from Dyson.

"Of course I have, but she didn't tell me that there was something wrong with her healing abilities!" He let out in frustration.

"There's nothing wrong with them, she's just been on the animal diet for the last two years. That's probably why she's not healing properly" Bo was just repeating what Lauren had just said. She really didn't want to be in the middle of a sibling fight.

And Dyson and Lauren were really good at the whole 'Sibling Rivalry' thing. Bo remembered one time that Dyson had pissed Lauren off, she shifted into her wolf form and attacked him. They had to get their anger out somehow.

"Well, that stops now! She got lucky today, what if it'd ended differently? What if that Harpy had killed her? I can't lose her too" Dyson sighed, his Parents' death was too much for him to handle. Lauren was all that he had left.

Bo patted his back gently, "You're not gonna lose her D. You go talk to her, convince her that feeding properly will benefit her in the long run. Especially now if the Harpies know where she is. It won't be long before word spreads" she hated the idea of Lauren getting hurt.

"And what're you gonna do?" He asked her.

"I, am going to organise a meeting with the leader of the Harpy Clan. And explain to her the consequences of harming the people that I love…" She began to walk forward, hurting Lauren meant death for the Harpies.

Dyson couldn't help but smile, he knew what that actually meant. "So, you're gonna kill them all?" He walked off after her.

Bo turned around, continuing to walk backwards with a smile. "… Pretty much, yeah" she nodded, making her way to the Elevator.

 **Emergency Room**

Lauren was hoping that working without stopping, would distract her from her torn up shoulder. The pain was horrific, she hadn't felt anything like this in a long time. Normally, her kind was strong enough to deal with the feeling of pain.

But since she hadn't been feeding on people for more sustenance, she was feeling it tenfold. She debated going into the supply closet and grabbing some painkillers. But everything was catalogued in the hospital. If she took some, then people would notice.

As she started to walk over to another cubicle, she smelt her brother approaching from behind her. He got closer and closer, until he was standing right behind her. "You're not supposed to be up here D" she turned around to look at him.

Dyson flashed a smile. "Why? You're not embarrassed by your big brother are you?" He really hoped that her answer wasn't yes. Because he meant it as a joke.

"What's up? Is there a problem, downstairs?" She looked both ways before speaking about it, just in case anyone was listening.

He shook his head. "No, our guys should be here any minute. And Bo's gone to talk with the Harpy Clan Leader. She's on the warpath" he sighed.

Lauren snorted. "Of course she is, it's her favourite path. So, shouldn't you be going with her? I mean, you are her right hand. Aren't you?" She knew that being the Leader of the Clan meant that you needed a right hand man, a general of sorts. That's what her Father was to Bo's Father.

"A little, it's kind of split between me, Kenzi and Tamsin. Bo doesn't work us hard, she's a good boss" he smiled. Bo was a laid back leader, she didn't make everyone drop everything for her needs. She cared more about her people than herself.

"I bet…" Lauren let out. Bo wasn't a bad person, it was just that sometimes she didn't think before she said things. Or did things, she never thought about how her actions affected those around her. "… So, what can I do for you brother?" She got back on topic.

Dyson cleared his throat, pulling her to the side. He didn't want anyone listening. "Bo told me that you're not feeding properly, is that true?" This was important to him.

Lauren sighed, of course Bo told him that. "It's not a big deal D, just think of the animal plan as me being a vegan. Everyone does it" she made it out to be unimportant.

"No Lauren! Humans do it, Wolves don't! You can't be strong if you don't feed, and I can't imagine the thought of losing you. Mom and Dad were enough" his voice was full of concern. He just wanted his sister to be safe.

She could see his point, and to keep him sweet she could do what he asked. But not all of the time. "Alright, I'll change my diet. Better?" She asked him.

"Much. Come here…" Dyson outstretched his arms with a laugh. With enough persuasion, His sister settled in his arms. Hugging him tight. "… I love you" he kissed her head.

Lauren smiled, she hadn't realised how much she'd missed her brother. She loved these moments. "I love you too" As she pulled away, she noticed that Liv was standing behind him. Staring at them, probably wondering what the hell was going on.

"Something that I should know?" Liv asked.

Dyson turned around, seeing a woman standing before them. Giving his sister a weird look, he sensed that something was wrong. He just didn't know what. Looking to Lauren, she was frozen in place.

Lauren gulped, she didn't need this right now. Why couldn't she just have a normal day?

 **…**

 **A/N: Cruel, I know. But that's how this one ended. Let me know what you thought, thanks for stopping by. Trying to work out my schedule so that I can update faster. Bare with me! Much love xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: See, I told you guys I would get some updates done. My other fic needs a little more editing. So that will be posted in a few days. But I'm loving the response to this story, it really is becoming a personal favourite. So I hope you guys are enjoying.**

 **Have fun!**

 **….**

 **Chapter 3: Look Who's Coming To Dinner**

 **Hope Memorial Hospital**

Lauren didn't know what to say, she'd never told Liv that she had a brother. Therefor she never told her about Dyson's existence. But she realised now, that the only problem that she had with Liv stemmed from the fact that she kept lying to her.

It was time to tell the truth.

"Liv, this Dyson…" Lauren held onto Dyson's arm, turning him to her. "… My brother. Dyson this is Liv, my Girlfriend" she finished with a breath.

Dyson snapped his head around to his sister. Girlfriend? Bo wouldn't be happen when she found out about this. He didn't even know that Lauren had moved on with anyone. She'd never told him. He had to recover quickly though. "Pleasure" he extended his hand to Liv.

Liv shook it gently with a shocked smile, she didn't have a clue that Lauren had a brother. Or any siblings at all. Her Girlfriend didn't talk about her past much, or her family. Liv just thought that she would tell her in time. They'd only been dating for under a year. "And you" she smiled.

"So, this has been fun but Dyson has to go now…" Lauren started to push her brother towards the exit, when Liv stopped them both.

"Wait, why don't you invite him over for dinner tonight? This is a blindside, I'll admit. But since you never talk about him, then I'm assuming that you haven't seen each other in a while?" Liv raised her eyebrows, she was good at reading people.

Dyson liked her, she was smart. "You'd be dead right. And I'd love to come over for dinner, and get to know my sister's new suitor" he smiled at Lauren who was literally giving him dagger from her eyes.

Liv clapped her hands, "Great! It's settled then, we'll make some dinner and chat" she was excited about this. Maybe with her brother over for dinner, Lauren would be more willing to open up with her.

"Yeah, great…" Lauren faked enthusiasm. She wasn't looking forward to this at all. Liv kissed her on the cheek, then left her and Dyson alone. As soon as her Girlfriend disappeared from her sight, Lauren slapped her brother on his shoulder. "… What the hell D?!"

Dyson grabbed his arm, "I thought that Doctors were supposed to heal, not hurt! What'd I do?" He frowned. A Harpy attack yesterday, and no his own sister today. He couldn't catch a break.

"You accepted her offer! I didn't tell Liv anything about you, or our Family. I don't want her to know" Lauren sighed.

"If you don't want her to know anything about you, then why're you with her? You can't expect a relationship to be one sided Lauren. I bet that she's told you all about her family, am I right?" Dyson asked.

Lauren hated to when he was right, Liv had told her things about her own family. She had two brothers, only one had died when she was fourteen. Lauren even knew what her Parents were like, Liv talked about them enough.

And in return, Liv didn't know anything about Lauren's family. Being in a relationship was a two way street. She couldn't just learn everything about Liv and then expect not to share her own secrets. It didn't work like that. "There may be, **some** truth to that" she wasn't going to tell him that he was right.

Dyson had a bit of an ego.

"So, I'm right then. Look, if you really don't want me to come over for dinner, then I won't. Just tell her that I had to work or something" he was willing to take the easy way out for her.

Lauren shook her head. "No, you're right. I have to share some things with her if I'm gonna make this relationship work. It's okay, you can come over. Bring some wine or something, and please wear something **other** than a leather vest" she looked at his attire.

It was always the same stupid leather vest!

"Hey! This is cool!" He touched his prised vest.

"Yeah uh, no…" Lauren shook her head again. Nothing about a leather vest was cool. "… Just be casual, and no talking about the Clan, or Bo. Understand?" She was making that clear right now.

Dyson had to smile, "You never told her about Bo?" He figured as much, but he wanted to hear it from her.

"No, it's not important. It's not like there's anything between me and Bo anymore. We haven't seen or spoken to each in two years. Except now, she seems to have crashed back into my life. And I'd rather that Liv be kept in the dark about her" she said.

"Hmm. Alright, it's your life. I'll be over at about seven o'clock, is that good with you?" He asked.

Lauren nodded. "Yeah, that's fine"

Dyson smiled, "Okay, I better get going then. I'll see you later…" He kissed his sister on the cheek. "… And don't worry, I won't tell Bo about this. You've got enough going on" he didn't want to do anything that would make her shut him out again.

"Thanks brother" Lauren patted his back with a smile, she knew that she could count on him.

With that, Dyson left the hospital. Leaving Lauren to get back to work, which she did. Until her arm was hurting so much that she had to stop. She thought back to what Bo said about feeding. And she contemplated it too, not just to heal herself but to satisfy her hunger too.

Ever since she'd been feeding off of animals, Lauren was always hungrier than usual. Which was why she would overeat when it came to having dinner or lunch with actual food. But it was just a stop gap, her metabolism burned through it quickly.

But she wasn't going to feed off of people anymore. She may have an animal inside of her, but she wasn't going to let it loose.

 **Unknown Location**

After making a few calls, Bo was able to get a message to the leader of the Harpy Clan. Telling them to meet her downtown, on neural ground so that they could talk. Which led her to now, Bo stood in an abandoned warehouse.

She had Dyson at one side and Tamsin on the other. She would've brought more soldiers down here but if she did that then the Harpy leader would be expecting an all out war. And Bo wanted that bitch all to herself.

Seeing Lauren harmed, had stirred something inside of her. Something that she hadn't felt in a long time. Lauren was the love of her life, and now that she was hurt. It was Bo's job to avenge her, even if Lauren didn't want anything to do with her anymore.

"Jesus, it's cold in here!" Tamsin dug her hands into her pockets, which didn't help much. Since she was wearing a tight leather jacket and her pockets didn't have enough room for a pack of gum, let alone her hands.

"I'm perfectly fine…" Dyson smiled pompously, rubbing in her face at the fact that he felt quite toasty. But that was due to his Wolf side, he never got cold, or too hot. "… Loving the temp" he gave her a thumbs up.

Tamsin glared at him while shivering. "Bite me, Dog breath!"

"Stop it…" Bo told them, turning back to her front. She could sense someone out there, "… We're not alone…" she watched a figure slowly approach her, along with two others. "… It's about time Katya, I was starting to think that you chickened out" she smirked.

Katya bowed her head to laugh. "Hardly. I was just thinking of what I'm gonna do with your head once I remove it from your neck. What'd you think Bo? Fireplace mantle, above my dinning table, or on a pike in my garden?" She placed her hands behind her back.

Bo shrugged. "I don't really have a preference either way. But I'm a big believer in recycling, so once I get yours…" She stepped forward slowly. "… I'll throw it straight in the meat grinder. Or, I could always feed you to Dyson here…" She gestured to her friend. "… How about it D?"

Dyson shook his head. "I think I'll pass, I find the taste of Harpy flesh to be very bitter. Not really my idea of a good meal"

Katya didn't like hearing that, and near did her two associates. They began to walk forward, when he held up a hand. Stopping them. "So, what's the reason for this meeting Bo? You know that our hatred runs too deep for a truce" They'd tried it once, and it didn't work out.

"Oh wow!" Bo started laughing. "Is that what you thought when I called this meeting? That I wanted to call a truce? Sadly Katya, I see no future where either of our Clans can be allies. Not since you took it upon yourself to try kill the people that I love" she said.

Katya nodded. "Ah yes, your lovely blonde wolf. How is Lauren these days? It's been a while since anyone's heard from her. And you're right, I did send one of my girls to pay her a little visit. Just to check in" she put simply.

"I'm aware. And I believe that your girl, **checked** out with her throat missing" Bo smiled at her.

That seemed to do the trick, as Katya's eyes flashed red. "YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS!" She began to approach Bo, her claws burrowing out of her fingers. She was ready to strike.

Once Katya was inches away from her, Bo pulled out a dagger from behind her back. Driving it through the Harpy's abdomen. Bo held onto her, she watched the look on her face as she twisted the blade.

"Going after me, is one thing. But to go after Lauren?" She twisted the knife again, as Katya trembled in front of her. "You dug your own grave Kat, now you're gonna rot in it" she whispered close to her face, then pushed her down onto the floor. Pulling back her dagger as she did.

The other two Harpies that came in with Katya didn't move, their leader was dead. They didn't know if they were supposed to try and take revenge on her killer. Or retreat.

Dyson handed Bo a small rag so that she could wipe the blood off of her dagger, it was her favourite. And a birthday present from her late Father.

Bo cleaned her blade while walking over to Katya's associates. "Let me ask you ladies a quick question…" She didn't looked up as she kept wiping the blood off of her dagger, then stopped in front of them. "… Do you want to die?" She lifted her head, asking them.

The two Harpies shook their head.

"Good, because I don't feel like dirtying my dagger again. So, here's the deal. I'm gonna let you two go, providing that you'll deliver a message to Katya's successor. Does that sound like something that you girls are interested in?" Bo placed the dagger back into her holster.

She watched them nod their heads. They seemed eager to please.

"Tell her, that if she wants to remain alive. Then she will call off her attacks on my people. If she wants to come after me, then that's fine. But it will be **me** , and **only** me! And most importantly, Lauren Thornwood is off limits to her. Do you understand?" Bo had to use her ex's birth name since the Harpies didn't know about her new identity.

"We understand" One of them said.

Bo stepped back, "Good, you can go now…" she nodded to the exit. Watching the two Harpies run for their lives. She turned back to her friends with a laugh. "… Well that was fun"

"I thought that you were just gonna talk to her, and try and negotiate some sort of deal. You didn't say anything about killing her" Dyson was confused, Bo never killed unless it was for a good reason, and clearly Lauren was that reason.

The Succubus shrugged. "Yeah well, it's not like she didn't deserve it anyway. I did it for the good of our Clan" she said.

Tamsin laughed. "I smell bullshit! You did it for Lauren, at least be woman enough to admit it Bo" She knew that Bo was still in love with Lauren, nothing would change that. They'd been that way ever since they were teenagers.

"Fine, I did it for Lauren. Happy?" Bo looked at Tamsin who just smiled at her. "If I can't be with her, then the least that I can do is protect her from afar. Let's get out of here" she walked passed them both, leading them back to the cars.

Dyson had his Harley Motorcycle, while she and Tamsin rolled up in her Father's old Camaro. She felt close to him when she drove it. "So, you up for some drinks later?" She walked beside Dyson as they exited the warehouse.

"Uh, not tonight" He stuttered. This was the thing that he had been waiting for, he and Bo normally drank together, played some pool at the local bar and had fun. But he couldn't do that tonight.

Bo was surprised to hear that. "Do you have other plans?"

"You could say that" Dyson got to his bike, jumping on and starting it up. He didn't like lying to his friends, and especially to Bo. But his Sister asked him to stay quiet.

This wasn't working well for Bo. "Okay, you're being vague. And shifty, and I don't like that. So if you're keeping something from me then I want to know" she hated secrets.

Dyson sighed, "I'm going to Lauren's, for dinner"

"Oh…" Bo nodded, that was fine. But she couldn't help but wonder why Dyson didn't want to tell her that. As if she wouldn't understand that a brother and sister need time to spend together. "… Why didn't you just come out with that when I asked? Why beat around the bush?" She frowned.

When she saw Dyson turn away nervously, she knew that it had something to with Lauren. "What is it Dyson?" He still didn't answer her. "You're gonna make me say it, aren't you?" She looked at him.

"She told me not to tell you Bo. It's got nothing to do with her being in danger, so just drop it. Please" Dyson knew what she meant, and he was really hoping that she would just let it go. But when it came to Lauren, she didn't let anything go.

Bo stood in front of him. "I order you, to tell me what you're hiding" She never thought straight when it came to her ex. Lauren had a hold on her that was so tight. But Bo never wanted to be without it.

As leader of the Clan, Dyson had to obey everything that she said. But Bo never worked them too hard, like he'd told Lauren before. She didn't order them around or demand anything from them. But now she was, and he had to answer.

"Lauren didn't even want me to go, it was her Girlfriend who invited me. She asked me to go over for dinner to get to know her" he could already see the look on Bo's face. It was pure heartache.

Bo blinked a few times, a Girlfriend? Lauren had a Girlfriend? This was a total punch in the stomach. Her heart was in her throat right now. "What's her name?" That was all that she could manage to ask.

"Liv, she's a Doctor and works with Lauren. This was why I didn't want to say anything, I'm sorry Bo" Dyson tried to comfort her, but she was out of reach.

She shook her head. "Don't be stupid D, you don't have anything to be sorry for. Lauren is living her own life now, she's entitled to date whoever she wants. So, I take it that I'm not invited since Lauren didn't want me to know"

"What do you think? You, Lauren and her new Girlfriend all around a dinner table? Not exactly a good combination" Dyson tried to chuckle. Thinking that it would make her laugh a little. But it didn't.

Bo knew that her next thought wasn't rational, but she couldn't sit at home tonight knowing that Dyson was having dinner with Lauren's new Girlfriend. She wanted to see for herself if this Liv was good enough for Lauren.

"Too bad, because I'm going with you" she said.

Dyson widened his eyes, "I'm pretty sure that I just politely told you that you're not invited. You can't come Bo, Lauren will be pissed. It's just a dinner, I'm not saying that I'm gonna be best friends with this chick. I only met her once" he couldn't let this happen.

"I don't care what you do, D. I want to see this girl for myself, and then I can decide if she's worthy enough for your Sister" Bo nodded to herself. Yeah, that was a great idea.

"As apposed to the opinion her own brother? Don't you think that I should be the one to make that call?" Dyson pointed at himself. He was her family, her blood. If anyone was going to make that decision, then it was him.

Bo nodded again. "Totally, but I'm Clan leader. I need to know if she's a threat or not" Nothing that she was saying held any validity, but she needed to see this girl and see what she was like with Lauren.

"Bo, you can't—" Dyson went to speak.

She held her hand up. "Not talking anymore Dyson! I'm coming with you, and that's that" she walked away with a smile, going to her car and jumping in beside Tamsin.

"Thank god for that! I'm freezing my vagina off here!" Tamsin had been waiting in the car for over fifteen minutes. Without any heat, in the freezing cold. But thankfully, Bo entered the car and started the engine. Turning on the heating, all was right again.

 **Lauren's Apartment (Later)**

Both herself and Liv had only clocked off from the Hospital an hour ago, Lauren was tempted to call this whole thing off and tell her Girlfriend that the E.R needed her tonight. But she knew that if it wasn't tonight, then Liv would want to do it another night.

It was pointless to fight it, but then things got ten times worse. Dyson had called her and said that Bo was tagging along. Lauren almost snapped her cell phone in half, Bo didn't need to be here.

She didn't necessarily hate Bo, but their History was a long one and she didn't feel like dredging up painful memories. That, and Lauren had never told Liv about her ex. Liv never asked, so she didn't bother.

Now it was nearing seven o'clock, and Lauren was sweating due to how nervous she was. And if she was nervous, then her Wolf was worse off. It felt like it was doing cartwheels inside of her. But she had to remain calm.

"Hey babe?"

Lauren heard Liv call her from the kitchen. "Yeah?" She walked over to her with a smile, making it look like everything was okay.

"Are you okay? You seem a little, anxious" Liv had been seeing this since they got back from the hospital. Lauren was silent for most of the day, and she was very disconnected when it came to talking.

"Me, anxious? No, I'm totally fine" Lauren needed to get a grip of herself right now, otherwise she wouldn't be able to make it through this insane dinner.

Liv didn't believe her, but until Lauren told her what was actually going on. Then she had no choice but to go along with it. "Okay, just checking…" She smiled. "… Can you open this while I take the food out of the oven?" She handed her a bottle of red wine.

Lauren nodded, taking it from her. "Sure…" She moved over to the dinning table, opening the wine and then placing it in the centre of the table. Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. Her guests had arrived. "… Just breathe Lauren, you can do this" she coached herself.

She moved over to the door, opening it and letting Dyson and Bo inside. But she had to try and pick up her jaw when she saw how her ex was dressed. Bo was dressed in the tightest leather pants that she'd ever seen, and her tank top was showing off her ample assets.

Her wolf was clawing at her insides, sex was important to her kind. It was a way of releasing tension, and she and Liv hadn't been doing much of it lately. "Thanks for coming, both of you" she smiled at Bo.

"Thanks for having us" Bo winked back.

Liv placed the food onto the table, then stood by her chair. "Dinner is served…" She stopped talking when she saw the strange brunette from the other day. "… Oh hi. I didn't know that we had an extra guest" she chuckled awkwardly.

"Liv this is Bo, she's an old Family friend. We all kind of grew up together…" Dyson decided to introduce them. "… I hope you don't mind that I asked her to accompany me" he looked at the human.

"No, not at all. Lucky for you, there's more than enough to go around. It's very nice to meet you, Bo" Liv shook Bo's hand with a smile.

Bo just smiled at her, she could already tell that this human was no match for her. But if Lauren loved her then she was willing to stand aside, although the thought of that alone scared her. The fact that the person that she loved, was in love with someone else.

"You too" she shook her hand firmly.

Dinner went fine, not as well as Lauren had hoped. Especially since a Bo kept making eyes at her, secretly saying _'I Still Love You'._ But she wasn't caving, she had a life with Liv and she was sticking to it.

As they were drinking their coffee, the four of them laughed at an old story of Lauren's childhood that Dyson was telling. It was something about the three of them sneaking out after their curfew to go and see a comet.

Bo remembered that day fondly, that was the day that she'd told Lauren that she loved her for the first time. But Lauren wasn't thinking about that, she didn't want to give anything away.

"So, how was that comet?" Liv asked.

"I thought it was amazing, unlike Dyson and Bo who weren't really that interested" Lauren remembered the day like it was yesterday.

Dyson laughed, "Hey, I was interested. I just got a little distracted by something else" he drank the rest of his coffee. That something was a girl, and her extra long legs.

Bo scoffed, "You're such a pig D…" she chuckled. "… And for the record, I was interested in that comet too. I just had something big on my mind at the time, that's all" she stared deep into Lauren's eyes.

Suddenly, everyone heard a beeping sound. It was coming from Liv, she looked down and checked her pager. She hadn't been drinking due to the fact that she was on call, but she'd asked that no one call her in unless it was really bad. "Damn it, I gotta go" she sighed.

Lauren was saddened by this, but mostly because she had to be left alone with Bo. Dyson was here, but he wasn't much help. "Is it that bad?" She asked.

Liv nodded, standing from her chair. "It must be, I told them only to page me if its 911…" she grabbed her keys and her bag from the couch. "… I'll call you when I know what's going on. I love you" she kissed her on the lips.

Bo had to look away, before her eyes flashed blue and Liv saw it.

"You too" Lauren still couldn't say the words. It was really starting to annoy her now. Liv said her goodbyes and left the apartment. Leaving the three Fae by themselves.

"So…" Bo spoke. "… Great gal you got there" she faked happiness.

"Yeah, she's great" Dyson was sincere, but he couldn't help but notice the way that Lauren jerked uncomfortably when Liv professed her love. It was as if Lauren was struggling with something, maybe she didn't love Liv.

Lauren smiled at her brother. "Glad you approve" she started to take the empty plates over to the sink. She knew that Bo didn't mean what she said, but Dyson did. So at least that was something.

Bo made eyes at Dyson, which his responded with a confused frown. He was really slow sometimes, clearly Lauren got all of the brains in the family. "Leave!" She whispered to him.

"What? Why?" The he realised, why she wanted him gone. "No Bo! You can't, Lauren's happy with Liv. I won't let you ruin it for her" he was putting his foot down now. Getting up, he carried the rest of the dirty plates over to his sister.

Before she could even say anything, Bo's phone began to ring. Looking at the screen, she saw that it was Tamsin. It was probably something to do with the Harpies, which meant that she couldn't ignore it. She excused herself before making her way upstairs.

Lauren and Dyson began washing the dishes together, it was nice. They used to do this all of the time when they were kids. "So, Liv?" He asked.

"What about her?" Lauren scrubbed one of the plates.

"Nothing, she's a nice girl. You definitely have a lot in common with her…" Dyson was trying to sugar coat what he wanted to say, but he realised that there was no point. Lauren was a big girl. "… But you don't love her, do you?"

Lauren stopped what she was doing, letting out a sigh. "I want to…" She turned her head to him. "… More than anything, I **want** to. But something inside of me, won't let me. What's wrong with me D?" She wondered if her brother had any ideas.

Dyson thought that his sister knew about this, he couldn't believe that she had been living her life without knowing something this crucial. "Nothing's wrong with you…" He shook his head. "… But you're right, there is something stopping you from loving her"

"You mean my Wolf?" She asked.

He nodded. "I thought that you knew, but now I remember that Mom and Dad never sat you down and had the Wolf talk. Lauren, our kind is only meant to love one person. The whole Wolves mate for life thing, is very true. Once we fall in love once, that's it for us" he said.

Lauren understood now, why she couldn't tell Liv that she loved her. "So you're saying, that I can't love Liv. Because my Wolf still loves Bo?" She had to hear the words to believe it. Bo was the only person that she'd ever loved.

"Your Wolf will always love Bo, it won't go away. There's nothing that you can do to stop loving her. You can spend as much time with Liv as possible, and it still wouldn't make a difference. I'm sorry" Dyson touched her arm gently.

She didn't know what to say, this was totally unexpected. She just thought that her hesitance with Liv was her own problem, her own twisted issues. But it wasn't, it was so much more than that. Her relationship with Liv was dead before it even began.

"It's okay…" It wasn't, but Lauren didn't want to break down here. "… I'll just have to figure this out" She didn't know what that was though, if her Wolf had imprinted on Bo then there was no undoing it. It was permanent.

"Maybe you should talk to Bo…" he suggested. "… Just the two of you"

Lauren frowned. "Why would I wanna do that? This is already messed up enough, I don't need to fight with her too" she shook her head. She just wanted to crawl up into a ball and lie on the floor.

"Because maybe there's a way that she can help you. If you talk to her and ask her to give you some space. Maybe then your Wolf will let her go, it's not guaranteed but it's worth a shot right?" He asked her, but she didn't answer. "You want to love Liv, don't you?" He asked her again.

"Of course I do. But things are never easy with me and Bo, you know that better than anyone" She sighed.

Dyson nodded. "I know, but what choice do you really have? There's no future for you and Liv unless you do something…" He dried his hands in a towel, then kissed her on the head. "… Just, don't get sucked into Bo's charms and you'll be fine" he smiled.

Lauren looked at him as if he was dumb. "Yeah, because it's that easy!" She could never control herself around Bo. But she had to now, because she wanted a new life with Liv. She wanted to love her.

He couldn't argue with that, but this wasn't his problem right now. Dyson grabbed his jacket, he could hear Bo from upstairs. She was getting ready to end her call with Tamsin. "Thanks for dinner, I had a great time!" He threw his jacket in with a laugh.

"You're such an ass" Lauren shook her head in disappointment. He was never any help, especially when she needed it.

"Good luck" With one last smile, Dyson left the apartment. Leaving Lauren alone with her thoughts, and fears of what was going to happen next.

Minutes later, Bo descended the stairs. Seeing that the table was now clear and Dyson was nowhere in sight. "Where's Dyson?" She walked into the living room, taking a seat next to Lauren on the couch.

"He jumped ship, so that we could have some time to talk" Lauren felt so unnerved, being so close to her. But she had to keep her resolve, if she was going to get through this.

"Talk huh? I didn't think that we had anything left to talk about" Bo didn't know where this was going, especially since Dyson had just told her to let things go.

Lauren hummed, not knowing how to start her next sentence. "Neither did I. But now something has come to my attention and I need to ask you something" she looked directly at her.

Bo nodded. "Shoot"

There was no point in wasting time. So Lauren was just going to come out and say it. "You need to give me space Bo" she said.

"Space? You mean like the two years that I left you alone, I didn't call, I didn't message you. I didn't even send a letter. Was that not enough space for you?" Bo didn't know where this was coming from. Did Lauren hate her that much?

"This is different" Lauren sighed.

Bo frowned. "How? How is it different? Look, there's obviously a reason that Dyson's run off. So tell me, what did he say to you? There's a reason that you're asking me this" she wasn't stupid.

"He just helped me realise something, that's all" The blonde shrugged her shoulders, as if it was nothing big.

But Bo could tell that it was, otherwise Dyson wouldn't have left. "So then why do this? Why are you asking me for more space?!" She raised her voice this time.

Lauren's anger hit the surface. "Because I don't want to love you anymore!" There, she said it. It wasn't pretty, and it didn't sound great either. But it had to be said.

Only, Bo had a hard time believing that right now. Especially since Lauren's aura was lighting up brightly. "Yes you do…" She moved closer to her on the couch. "… I can see it, in your eyes, in the way that you look at me, and in your aura. You want me **so** bad, and you can't stand it" she let the words roll off of her tongue.

Before this got too out of hand, Lauren stood from the couch. Snarling under her breath, Bo wasn't wrong. And Lauren hated it, she'd been doing so well without her. Even though every night, she felt like howling at the moon due to how much that she missed her.

"So what if I do?!" Lauren spun around on her heel. "It doesn't change anything between us. You still love the Clan, and I'm never gonna want to go back. Looking it at realistically, we don't work" She said.

"Realistically huh?" Bo also stood from the couch, taking steps toward her slowly. "Well **realistically** , if you don't want to love me anymore. Then all you have to do, is stop" All she wanted to do was grab her, and kiss her so hard that Liv would feel it from miles away.

Lauren scoffed. "Trust me, I've tried. But nothing works, I threw out everything that reminded me of you" She admitted.

"Everything except my jacket, right?" Bo smiled. "And the ring that was inside, which you haven't asked if I want it back" She loved this little game, but judging by the scowl on her ex's face. The enjoyment was one sided.

"You just left it here, if you want it then say so!" Lauren raised her voice.

Bo shook her head with a laugh. "I don't want it back Lauren, I bought for you. It's yours to keep, or throw away. Whatever you want to do…" She had to stop talking when she felt something hit her, it was arousal. And it was coming from Lauren. "… You're frustrated" she studied her.

"Yeah, no kidding. My ex won't leave me alone!" Lauren exhaled. Of course she was frustrated, anyone in her situation would be.

"No…" Bo shook her head again. "… You know what **kind** of frustration that I'm talking about…" she moved closer to her. "… Is Liv a bit of a prude? Does she not take care of your **every** need" she reached her hand up, intending to touch Lauren's cheek.

But Lauren caught her hand, gripping her wrist tightly. "You don't get to touch me" she spoke quietly, not taking her eyes off of Bo's.

"Neither does Liv, apparently…" Bo smirked. "… You can end this right now Lauren. Just tell me to leave, that's all you gotta do" she whispered.

Lauren want to say the word, _'Leave'_. She wanted to scream it in her face, but again her Wolf was proving to be very stubborn. Because it loved Bo more than anything, she was fighting a war inside of herself.

And currently, her Wolf was winning.

How much longer could she really hold out for?

 **….**

 **A/N: Oooh! What's gonna happen next? Will Lauren give in to temptation? Let me know what you guys thought. Much love xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I gotta say, you guys are amazing. Judging by your reviews, most of you will love this chapter I hope. But some of you might feel differently. At the end of the day, I'm trying to work off of the tension that I've created. And I've rewritten this chapter over a dozen times.**

 **Thank you so much for the kind words, I really appreciate them. Keep them coming, by all means. I love hearing what you think.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **….**

 **Chapter 4: A Hundred Kisses**

 **Lauren's Apartment**

Lauren continued to stare at her, while she still held Bo's wrist. She wanted to tell her to leave, she wanted to so badly. But every time that her mind thought of saying it, her mouth just wouldn't utter the words.

"You can't say it, can you? You can't tell me to go" Bo spoke, she hadn't moved a muscle in the last five minutes. She gave Lauren a choice to make, and her ex hadn't said a word since then.

"I want to" Lauren finally found her voice.

Bo shook her head. "No you don't…" She breathed in, feeling the sexual tension between them. She was a master at controlling her powers, but now she was struggling to keep that control. She hadn't been with Lauren in over two years, and she always craved her ex's touch.

But right now, Lauren still hadn't made a move. Because she didn't want to, she was trying to fight the attraction. Bo didn't know whether she was fighting it for herself, or for Liv. Dyson was right, she didn't want to ruin it for her. "… But I'm gonna go anyway" she said.

Lauren frowned at her, not believing what she just heard. "What?"

And hearing that, gave Bo hope that Lauren still wanted her. If she really wanted her to leave so badly, then she wouldn't question her decision to do so. But the funny thing was, even though Bo had said that she was leaving. Her ex still hadn't let go of her wrist. "I'm leaving, so can I have my arm back?"

"I…" The blonde stuttered, she didn't know what she was feeling.

Bo didn't move, this was Lauren's call. It was her decision. Their chests rose and fell, due to their hearts beginning to race. This always happened when they were close to each other, it was like something was pulling them together. "Just tell me what you want me to do Lauren, and I'll do it"

Lauren couldn't fight it anymore, her Wolf was too strong. This was all Dyson's fault, he suggested that they be alone to talk. She hated him right now. Her brain was only coming up with two words. "Kiss me"

Not knowing if this was a joke, Bo decided to ask again. "What?"

" **Kiss** **me** …" Lauren repeated, looking Bo up and down with hungry eyes. "… Before I change my mind" Her Wolf was in the driver's seat now. And it wanted Bo.

No, it craved her.

Bo didn't need to be told a third time, she pulled her arm back. Then launched herself at her ex, but before she could even kiss her. Lauren turned her around, and pushed her into the front door. "You said kiss **you** , not the door" she had to laugh.

Lauren moved her ex's brown hair behind her neck. She could hear the sound of her pulse, she could hear the sound of her heart pumping blood through her body. Werewolves did feed on flesh, but that was messy. They got the sustenance from blood.

And right now, she could almost taste Bo's. Her eyes shifted, the blackness surrounding her now yellow pupils. She was hungry, and her wound still needed to be healed. Her Wolf clearly remembered what Bo's blood tasted like, considering that was all that it fed off of for five years.

She let her hand fall to her side, then took a few steps backwards. Her fangs had burrowed through at this point. And they weren't going away, no matter how much she wished for them to.

Bo turned around, seeing that Lauren had half shifted. She knew that look from experience, her ex was hungry. "You didn't feed after we left the hospital, did you?" She stepped forward.

"I couldn't. I had two procedures to do. I can't just drop what I'm doing to go and snack on someone" Lauren closed her eyes, covering her face with her hands. She wanted this to go away.

"Yes you can Lauren! You're starving yourself, you can't live like this. This isn't about me and you now…" Bo bent over, grabbing her small knife out of her boot. "… This is about you, getting what you need to survive" she made a small incision on the inside of her wrist.

She'd done this many times before, when Lauren needed to feed when they were together. Bo started to walk forward again, only for Lauren to stop her with a hand.

"No! I don't want it!" Lauren yelled.

Bo kept walking anyway, until she was right in front of her. "You might not want it Lauren, but you sure as hell need it! So swallow your pride, and feed" she held her wrist in front of her ex.

Lauren looked down at it, the smell of the blood was overloading her senses. And Bo's scent was sweet, and inviting. If love had a scent, this would be it. Without another word, she took her ex's arm and brought it to her lips.

Feeling Lauren's teeth sink into her skin, made Bo moan. It wasn't painful, not in the slightest. It was almost pleasurable. "That's it…" She felt herself get pushed into the back of the couch. Lauren was in her element. "… Take your fill" she wrapped her free arm around her ex, stroking her hair.

Before she ended up biting Bo's hand off, Lauren pulled her head up. She never made a mess when feeding, unlike her brother. She was met with Bo's eyes, then backed away. She pulled her sweater off, seeing that her arm was fully healed. Bo was powerful, and so was her blood.

Lauren grabbed the wine bottle that was left on the dinner table, taking a large swig and swilling it through her mouth. Bo had healed her, now she had to return the favour. She moved forward, crashing her lips onto her ex's.

This was happening now, whether she liked it or not.

Bo pulled at Lauren's chi, making sure to heal her wrist before they continued. She felt herself get pushed back again, but this time Lauren had used her impressive Wolf speed to do so. Their bodies crashed into an end table, which Bo moved to the side before flipping Lauren so that she was the one with her back against the wall.

But dominance was Lauren's thing. Even though Bo was the sexual creature, Lauren was the animal. And wolves were wild, they were destined to lead in everything that they did. Even sex.

Lauren lifted Bo up by her hips, taking her over to the dinner table. The plates were gone, but the wine glasses were still on the table. So she let go of Bo for a second, to push them off of the surface. They weren't distracted by the shattered glass, and neither was Lauren.

Which was weird for her, since she hated having a mess in her home.

Bo honestly felt like her lips were going to fall off, they'd been kissing for so long that they felt as though they were swollen. It had been two long years, without kissing the one person that she always wanted to kiss.

And now she had Lauren, in front of her. But instead, she was at Lauren's mercy instead of it being the other way around. Which Bo had no problem with whatsoever. She ran her fingers through the back of Lauren's hair, bending her head back to give her ex better access.

Lauren could feel herself losing control, her Wolf was loving this. Even the guilt of betraying Liv wasn't making her stop, because her Wolf didn't care about her. But Lauren did, even if she couldn't love her.

This was her problem with Bo, she constantly wanted her. No matter how angry she was, or hurt. It was her disease. She pulled back, locking eyes with her ex. She should stop this now, and end it before it was too late.

But she couldn't, because it was too late.

They didn't know how they made it upstairs, especially since they hardly had time to come up for air let alone walk. But here they were, rolling around on Lauren's bed, without their clothes, skin pressed against each other tight.

It had been weeks since Lauren had any form of sexual release, so this was a big deal for her. Whereas Bo, was just admiring the view.

Bo moved over her, rocking her own hips slowly. Unlike Lauren, she didn't want this to be quick and meaningless. Although, it never was the latter. Every time they ended up in bed it always meant more. But this was two years in the making.

The more that she moved, the more that she felt herself coming undone. Bo pressed her full body weight down onto Lauren, but still kept rocking her hips. She felt her ex's hands run up her back. And just when her orgasm ripped through her, so did Lauren's nails on her back.

Because at that time, Lauren was done for. She tumbled over the edge, and her wolf came alive. She didn't mean to hurt Bo, but she couldn't control the things that she was feeling.

Bo arched her back slightly, groaning as she felt her skin tear. But all she could do was smile, because that was well worth waiting two years for. She kissed Lauren again, taking her chi. The slashes on her back healed up quickly.

She looked into Lauren's eyes, the both of them breathing heavily. Bo knew that Lauren was probably hating herself now, for doing this behind Liv's back. And Bo was sorry, to an extent. Because as much as she knew that Liv seemed like a nice person, she had no place in Lauren's life.

And certainly not in her future. It was impossible.

Bo fell onto her back, knowing that Lauren was going to get up any minute. And as she predicted, her ex did just that. She watched from where she laid, as Lauren got up and walked out of the bedroom naked.

That meant one thing, she was going on a wolf run. Lauren did that when she needed time to herself. Bo could give her that, she wasn't sorry for what they'd just done. But she knew that Lauren was hating herself for it.

Being here when she got back would just make things worse, so Bo decided to get up. She made the bed, making sure that there was no trace of what they'd done. If Liv was going to find out about this, then Lauren would be the one to tell her.

She grabbed her clothes, walking downstairs. She even cleaned up the shattered glass on the floor. When she was done removing the evidence, she wrote a little note and placed it inside the pocket of her old jacket that Lauren wore. She would've left it on the table, but since she didn't know when Liv would be back this was the safer option.

With that, Bo turned the lights off and left the apartment.

 **Dyson's Loft**

Since it was a full moon, Dyson wanted to go on a run. He hadn't been all week, and he wanted to try and work through his thoughts. He'd trolled around a nearby Forrest for about an hour, catching a few rabbits here and there. Now it was time to head home.

As he trotted towards his building, still in his wolf form. He could smell someone following him, turning his head. He saw another wolf before him, one with golden fur. It was Lauren. Although, he didn't know why she was snarling at him. Had he done something wrong?

Before he could try and shift back, she pounced on him. Tackling him to the dirt, the two animals rolled around. Until Dyson found his balance, growling at her. Silently telling her to calm down and back off.

As he did, she backed up calmly.

He shifted back into his human form, standing tall. "Whatever's got you so mad, we can talk about it. Shift when you're ready, then meet me inside" he spoke softly, turning around and walking into his building.

As soon as she saw him enter the building, Lauren shifted back. Standing up, and letting out a tired sigh. She shouldn't have done that, but she felt like what she'd done with Bo was his fault.

She walked into the building, her brother lived in a small abandoned warehouse. He had the whole first floor to himself, and the ground floor to remodel into whatever he wanted. She opened his door, seeing him standing in his kitchen wearing some sweats. He had his back turned to her.

"There's some spare clothes in the top dresser, help yourself…" Dyson didn't took up from what he was doing, he figured that his sister could use something to calm her down. Alcohol was his preferred beverage, but he knew that she liked camomile tea.

Lauren opened the top drawer of the dresser, finding a shirt and some shorts. They were probably left her by one of her brother's playthings. Once she was dressed she joined him at the kitchen table. Taking a seat, still not saying a word.

"… Here" he slid the cup over to her before taking a seat himself.

She held the cup I'm her hands, taking a sip. Then smiling as she pulled back. "Camomile. It doesn't solve everything you know" she met his gaze.

"Maybe not…" He rubbed his neck, feeling the small scratch from where she caught him after tackling him. "… So, you wanna tell me what I've done to piss you off?" He deserved an answer.

" **You** , suggested that Bo and I talk" Lauren came out with it.

Dyson was confused, what part of that sentence meant that he had done something wrong? "And did you?"

She nodded. "Yeah, we did more than that…" She bowed her head in shame, telling her brother everything that he needed to know. But she was still going to say it anyway. "… We had sex"

He sat back in his chair, widening his eyes in surprise. Given the way that his sister had made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with Bo, he didn't think that this would happen anytime soon. But he still didn't know what it had to do with him. "And this is my fault, how?"

"You were the one who left me alone with her!" Lauren yelled.

"Yeah, I left you alone with her Lauren. No one forced you to drop your panties!" Dyson bit back. That wasn't very appropriate, but he hated being blamed for something that he didn't do. "Look, I'm sorry for that. But you can't blame me for this Lauren"

Lauren knew that he was right. She was just looking to place the blame on someone else. But it wasn't anyone else's fault but her own. She didn't push Bo away, in fact she pulled her in. "I know…" She sighed. "… I let myself get sucked in again"

"Of course you did, you love her…" Dyson said. "… It doesn't matter how hard you fight it Lauren, you **love** her. It's never gonna change. You've got some trust issues with her, I'll admit. But you don't need to trust her, to love her" He was trying to get through to her.

"What's the point of loving someone if there's no trust, how do you expect to have a relationship without it?" Lauren frowned. He was right, she didn't trust Bo. Not after everything that had happened.

He shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe if you guys tried again, you'd be able to get it back with her. Somewhere down the line" He wanted his sister to be happy, and he wanted Bo to be happy. But when choosing who he was rooting for more, it was Lauren.

Lauren didn't know what to say about that answer. "And what about Liv?"

"I know that you care about her, even though you can't love her. But even if you could, what future did you see with her? She's Human Lauren. Humans age, and die. I'm not saying it to be a dick, but that's the way that our world works" he hated to say it, but there it was.

"I just figured that it would work itself out somehow. Pretty stupid huh?" She played with the handle of her mug, letting out a laugh.

Dyson placed his hand over hers, "It's not stupid…" He smiled. "… It's Human. But we're not Human Lauren, no matter how much you want to be. We can talk like Humans, and walk like Humans. But it's not gonna make us one of them" he knew how much Lauren liked the way of being Human.

How could she not? It was free of the burden of being born into a clan.

"I care about Liv so much, she's been there for me these past two years. And I honestly think that if I wasn't bound to Bo, I could really love her" Lauren couldn't stop wondering what that would be like, to be unbound from Bo. But then thinking about it, made her ache inside.

"But do you want to be unbound from Bo? It's not a question of _'If'_ Lauren, it's about you actually **wanting** to cut ties with Bo…" Dyson had to make her think about it, otherwise she was just acting out of madness. "... Do you?" He asked again.

Lauren sipped her tea, not that it was helping at all. "It's my Wolf…" She sighed. "… She's **so** strong, sometimes I feel like she's stronger than me. And when I'm around Bo, it gets confusing and I hate that she has that power over me"

"She loves you Lauren, **that's** the power that she has over you. And you have it over her too" He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Dyson wasn't going to tell her this, but he felt like he had to. "When we met with the leader of the Harpies, after you were attacked. Bo was only supposed to call a truce between our Clan and theirs" he began to explain.

But Lauren knew where it was going. "She didn't?"

He shook his head. "No, in fact I think she's gone and made things worse. She killed their Leader, Katya. For you Lauren, everything she does is for you. To protect you, avenge you, whatever you want to call it. She's done"

"But don't you understand my point now D? All of the killing, the wars, the battles. I don't want it anymore, I put up with it for five years because as long as I had Bo I didn't care. How could I make a life with her, when it involved so much death? Mom and Dad, was the push that I needed" she bowed her head, thinking of her Parents.

Dyson held her hand again. "I miss them too Lauren…" He said. "… But they would want us to be happy. And more importantly, Dad would want **you** to be happy. How can you honour that when you're setting yourself up to fail?" He asked.

That wasn't what she was doing though, not in her eyes. "And how am I doing that, **brother**?" She was getting angry again now. Using her Father as a way to make her see sense was a low blow.

Dyson let go of her hand before she tore it off. "By forcing yourself to love someone, when you know that you only have eyes for Bo. You knew Lauren, you **knew** that your relationship with Liv was doomed to fail. But you tried it anyway, it's like your trying to punish yourself. For what though, I have no idea" he was just giving his opinion.

"Neither do I…" She exhaled. Was she punishing herself? That wasn't something that she'd thought about. Why would she need to do that to herself? She wasn't a horrible person, she was a healer, she saved lives everyday. What did she need to be punished for? "… I think I should go" she stood from the table.

Dyson also stood, and grabbed her hand before she could walk away. "Lauren, I'm sorry if anything that I've said has hit a nerve. You know, I just want you to be happy. Right?" That's all he ever wanted.

Lauren smiled, without saying anything else she wrapped her arms around her Brother's waist. Resting her head on his chest, she really needed a hug. "I know" she said.

He held her tight, placing a kiss on the top of her head. He missed this, having their brother/sister moments. As Wolves, they had a very special and close bond. And he didn't want that to be ruined because of this distance. "Come on, I'll give you a ride home"

The two of them left the building, jumping into Dyson's truck. She needed to go home and sleep this off. She just didn't know what to say to Bo when she got back. Hopefully the ride would help her come up with something.

 **Bo's House**

After leaving Lauren's place, Bo felt like she needed to take a ride to clear her head. So she did, but it didn't work in the way that she'd hoped. Going home was all that she could do, she had nowhere else to go.

She contemplated going to talk to Dyson, he was one of her best friends. And she could always count on him for advise. But then decided against it, she just needed to go home and sleep. Things would be better in the morning, she hoped.

As she entered her bedroom, she saw Kenzi standing over her vanity mirror. Her sister was trying on her earrings. "Yes Kenzi, you **can** borrow them. Thanks for asking me first" she said sarcastically, pulling off her jacket and throwing it on the couch to the left.

Kenzi smiled sheepishly, she was caught. "Sorry, I was gonna be gone before you noticed. It's just a loner. What's the harm?" She didn't have a lot of nice things, not because she couldn't afford it. Their family was very wealthy, but because she always lost her own jewellery.

"Forget about it Kenz, take your pick" Bo waved a hand, then took her boots off and changed into some sweats.

Sensing that something was off, Kenzi put down the earrings and walked over to her sister's bed. As she studied her, she could sense that Bo had been engaging in something sexual. Thanks to her Succubus powers, she could always feel it. "You had sex!" She pointed at her.

Bo should've seen that coming. "Yeah, I did" she didn't sound very enthusiastic about it. She dropped down on to her bed. Letting herself sink into the mattress.

"Jeez! Was it that bad?" Kenzi made a face, she'd never known Bo not to enjoy sex. They were sexual creatures for crying out loud.

"No, quite the opposite. It was amazing…" Bo said. "… Actually the right word would be, earth shattering" she and Lauren always had amazing sex. It was because they were so in love, something about being in love made the sex ever more great.

Kenzi then caught on, she knew that Bo was meant to have dinner with Lauren and Dyson tonight. It didn't take her long to figure out what happened next. "Oh, you and blondie finally got back into the swing of things huh? So, why so glum chum?" She jumped on the bed with her.

"Even though it was amazing, and probably the best sex that I've ever had in my life. It wasn't as tender and loving as it used to be" Bo brought a pillow to rest on her lap, playing with the tassels. She wasn't denying that it was great, because it was. She just wished that it'd been more.

"So, what was it like?" Kenzi asked.

Only two words came to Bo's mind. "Hate sex" she said.

Kenzi inched closer to her sister. "Hate sex isn't always a bad thing. Think about it, Hate is good. It means that she feels something. It's intense, it's like a burning fire. It's a breath away from Love" she hoped that would make her feel better.

"Yeah well, that's not the kind of love that I was hoping for…" Bo let herself fall back onto her headboard. "… It shouldn't have happened. I should've stopped it, now she's gonna hate me for a whole other reason" she brought the pillow to her face, screaming into it.

"And what reason would that be?" Kenzi asked.

Then Bo realised that Kenzi didn't know about Lauren's new Girlfriend. Now was probably the time to tell her. "I turned her into a cheater, we had sex in the bed that she shares with her Girlfriend…" She groaned. "… Ugh! I'm a terrible person" she hated herself.

Kenzi was a little take back by that revelation, but she didn't want her sister to think this way. "No you're not. Did you go about this thing the wrong way? Maybe, but Lauren had a hand in it too. And if she didn't want it to happen, then she could've stopped it. Don't place all of the blame on yourself" she said.

"I know that the Clan is my life, and I would never abandon it for my own selfish reasons. That's not how Dad raised me, he wanted me to take over so that I could protect our people. But now I'm starting to wonder…" Bo stared off into space, things were becoming clearer now.

But Kenzi was still confused. "Wonder about what Bo?" She asked.

Bo turned to her sister, "… If this is what I'm meant to do. I mean, why me? Why did Dad think that I would be a good leader? I couldn't even save my relationship, how can anyone expect to take orders from me when I can't even take charge of my own life?" She was starting to question everything now.

"Bo, stop this. You're just upset, you're not thinking straight. Quitting the Clan isn't the answer that you're looking for" Kenzi shook her head. She's never heard her sister talk like this.

"Maybe it is…" Bo said. "… I should've done it two years ago when Lauren asked me to, that's two years that I could've been with her. Instead I chose the Clan over the person that I love. Oh god, what've I done?" She hung her mouth open, finally realising the mistake that she'd made.

Kenzi brought her sister in for a hug, before she started crying. But it was no use, Bo began balling like a baby. "It's okay, just let it all out" Her sister had been keeping this inside for a long time. Kenzi honestly thought that Bo would've chosen to leave with Lauren back then, and when she didn't. Kenzi was shocked.

But she finally understood now, Bo didn't stay because she loved the Clan more than Lauren. She stayed, because it was what their Father wanted. And Bo didn't want to be a disappointment to him.

Their Father was a loving person, when he felt like it. But there were times when Bo would feel the weight of being his eldest daughter. She had an obligation once he passed, and leaving the Clan with Lauren would've meant that she'd betrayed him. And Bo was anything but a traitor.

 **Lauren's Apartment**

Once Dyson had dropped her off, Lauren made her way into the apartment. Ready to clean up whatever mess that was left from the aftermath of her and Bo's activities. But to her surprise, there was nothing. Bo must've cleaned up before she left, that wasn't like her.

She went to her bedroom, slipping out of her brother's borrowed clothes. Then entered the bathroom and stepped into the shower. She always felt dirty after shifting into her Wolf form, and this shower was well needed.

As she was finishing up, she heard the front door open. Thanks to her heightened hearing she could tell that it was Liv, she must have finished her shift. Lauren got out, drying her hair and then changing into some new clothes.

After her talk with her brother, Lauren realised that what she'd done was her own doing. It wasn't anyone else's fault but her own. And no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't love Liv. But that didn't meant that Liv couldn't find someone else that was deserving of her love.

It was time for Lauren to let her go, so that she could find her own happiness.

Walking downstairs, Lauren saw Liv placing her bag and jacket on the couch. She hated this part, Liv was going to hate her. "Hey" she got her attention.

Liv turned around with a smile. "Hey…" She noticed that her Girlfriend looked a little upset. "… Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Not really. Can we talk for a sec?" Lauren had to do it now, she wasn't going to drag Liv down with her. She deserved to be happy, maybe with someone more like herself. Someone that could love her back.

"Okay…" Liv didn't really like the sound of her tone. But she was going to listen to what Lauren had to say. She leaned her back against the couch, folding her arms over her chest. "… What'd you wanna talk about?"

Lauren stepped forward, her hands buried in her back pockets. She was never usually this nervous, but she cared about Liv a lot. And it did break her heart to do this. "Us…" She said. "… You wanted me to be more open with you, this is it"

Liv closed her eyes with a sigh, bowing her head. She wasn't stupid, and she'd been through enough to know when someone was ending things with her. Though, she always did the breaking up. Her other partners never excited her, she thought that Lauren was different.

Obviously not.

"You're breaking up with me" she finished for her.

Lauren took a breath, she didn't want to break up. But to keep Liv dangling without giving her any kind of hope would make her selfish. "I need you to know, that this isn't because of you. It's me, I'm…" She couldn't find the right words. "… Broken"

"If something's broken, then that usually means that it can be fixed too. Whatever it is, **we** can fix it" Liv didn't want to give up, she knew that Lauren was good for her. And she didn't want to let this slip away.

The Wolf shook her head. "We can't…" She met her gaze. "... **I** can't. It's not something that can be changed just like that" she snapped her fingers.

This made no sense, "Lauren, this is crap! You won't even tell me what this broken thing is, how can I understand it if you don't open up to me?" Liv rubbed her eyes tiredly, she'd hand a long surgery before coming back and she didn't need this now. "Two years, I've waited patiently for **two** years! Do you not trust me enough with your secrets?"

"Of course I trust you! But, there are things about me that you wouldn't understand" Lauren replied. This was getting her nowhere.

"Try me" Liv said.

Lauren turned her head away, taking a deep breath. "I care about you, so much Liv…" she approached her and cupped both of her cheeks. "… I do" she nodded her head.

Liv could hear it in her voice, the thing that she'd been wondering for so long. "But you don't love me, do you?" She got her answer when Lauren didn't speak, she pulled away from her and backed up. "So then, what the hell have we been doing this whole time?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She was mad now.

"Because I wanted to see if I **could** love you, I want to so badly. But, I can't. And I hate that, because if there is anyone that I should be allowed to love. It should be you" Lauren believed that, but her Wolf didn't care.

"Wait. What do you mean, allowed? No one controls who you love Lauren, that's your choice" Liv didn't understand why Lauren was talking like this, it was as if someone was telling who to love. Who would do that?

Lauren had to laugh. It should be her choice alone, but it wasn't. She was only a tiny factor, her Wolf had the power. "I wish it was that easy. Liv, I'm sorry. I want you to be happy, maybe with someone who can give you what I can't" she tried approaching her again.

"A loving relationship?" Liv wasn't going to cry, she was close to it. But it wasn't worth it, not anymore. "You know, on some level I think I already knew. I knew that you didn't love me. I mean, you never said it, and you never gave me the loving gaze either. I guess that makes me stupid huh?" She laughed sadly.

There was nothing left for her to say, so she was going to go. This wasn't her home, and now she was glad that she never spoke to Lauren about moving in. That would've made things even more awkward. "I'm gonna go" she grabbed her jacket and bag, then walked to the door.

Lauren couldn't stop her, she just wanted her to be happy.

As Liv opened the door, she let out a scream. Seeing the bright red eyes of a woman standing before her. Lauren saw the scene in front of her, pulling Liv back and shielding her. "Who the hell are you?!" She yelled.

The woman walked in, closing the door behind her. She looked at Lauren with a smirk, "My name is Sonya, and I have a bone to pick with you. Wolfie!" She stared her down.

Lauren didn't picture the night ending like this.

 **….**

 **A/N: Ooh, so far the day is not going in Liv's favour is it? Bad break up scene, sad. But necessary. But don't think that means Bo and Lauren are just going to be thrown together, this wouldn't be an angst story if they were. Leave me tons of reviews, much love xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, here is the next one. Hope you guys are all enjoying, because I am too.**

 **Have fun.**

 **….**

 **Chapter 5: These Things**

 **Lauren's Apartment**

To say that she was shocked at this intrusion, would be a lie. When she got attacked by the first Harpy, she knew then that the illusion of her lovely normal life had shattered. And that it wouldn't be long until word of her return spread.

Although it wasn't really her return, it was the return of her Clan. She was trying to hide, and stay away from the toxic war of the Clan. But that hadn't really worked out well for her this week.

She didn't understand though, why this woman was here. Dyson had told her that Bo has killed the Harpy Clan Leader. Who was this woman? "I get it okay, you're friend was murdered. Now you want revenge on her killer by coming after me, you're not the first person to try this" she said.

If she has a dollar for every time someone came after her to try and get to Bo, she would be a billionaire.

Liv was standing behind Lauren, she had no idea what was going on. This woman had bright red eyes, they were colour of blood. She was a Doctor, and in all of her years as a physician she'd never seen anything like it.

Sonya stepped forward, letting out a laugh. "First of all. Katya wasn't just my friend. She was my **Sister**! And yes, you're right. I did come here to kill you, so that your precious Bo would know the pain of losing someone she loved" she started putting one foot in front of the other.

That's when it hit her, there was something between Bo and Lauren. "Seriously? This is about Bo? I can't believe this!" She turned around, running her hands through her hair in frustration.

Lauren didn't have time to explain this right now. But she was starting to get very angry, seeing Sonya eye Liv up and down. "Do whatever you want to me. But let her go" she could take care of herself, but Liv didn't deserve any of this.

Sonya smiled. "Hmm. Care about the meat bag do we Wolfie? It's a wonder you haven't gobbled her up yourself, but I can tell why you keep her around. She smells…" She took a deep sniff of the scents in the room, catching onto the Human's. "… Exquisite"

"Who the hell are you people?!" Liv didn't know what to believe anymore, clearly Lauren had been hiding a lot from her. This woman kept calling her Wolfie, what did that even mean?

"We're Fae honey, very powerful Fae. Although, not the same species. I'm surprised that you haven't come clean to her Lauren, I thought that you mutts were all about loyalty, honesty and whatnot" Sonya walked around the room, hating the décor in this room.

Liv frowned. "Mutts? Lauren? What the hell is she talking about?" She was sick of not knowing the truth.

Lauren turned to Liv, "Please, just go home Liv. I'll explain everything later, but for right now. It's not safe for you to be anywhere near this place. Go" she told her.

When Liv began to move towards the exit, Sonya used her Harpy speed to appear right in front of the door. Blocking the human from the exit. "I'm sorry, I don't remember telling you that you could leave" she folded her arms.

"You don't want her, you want me! So just let her go!" Lauren approached the Harpy, she was two seconds away from wolfing out and tearing this bitch's throat out. But she didn't want to reveal what she was to Liv, she didn't need to see that.

Sonya smirked. "Or, I could do this…" She raised her hand up, ready to slash the human's throat with her razor sharp claws. Only Lauren was too fast, and pushed Liv out of the way. Instead of cutting human flesh, she caught Lauren's shoulder instead. "… Nice save, poor form though"

Lauren grabbed her bleeding shoulder, why was it always her shoulder that was hurt? She could catch a break, she turned her head in Liv's direction. Seeing that she was terrified, and she was about be more so. "I'm sorry for this…" She wanted to apologise in advance for what Liv was about to witness.

Liv stood there, watching her now Ex-Girlfriend start to growl. She saw Lauren's face distort and change, into an animal. She felt like she couldn't breathe, how was this even possible?

Sonya was pushed back into the wall, as the wolf roared in her face. "Am I supposed to be scared? Because I'm not, just so you know…" she brought her head forward with force, butting Lauren in her own. "… This almost isn't any fun"

"Then why're you here?" Lauren wiped the blood from her nose.

"I said, **almost** …" Sonya reached for her again, punching her in the mouth. "… Your Girlfriend made the wrong move when she killed Katya. She thought that I would back down, but she was wrong. **Everyone** , who underestimates me is always wrong" she swung her leg around, hitting Lauren's stomach.

Lauren fell a few feet away, rolling onto her back. "This is exactly the reason why she's not my Girlfriend anymore. I didn't want any part in your destruction, or in your war" she breathed through her pain.

Sonya rested the sole of her boot onto Lauren's neck, pressing down lightly. "You were born into this. You don't have a choice, none of us do. We were born to fight, and to die at the hands of the victor…" She began to put more weight on her foot. "… In case you're a bit confused, that would be me" she chuckled.

Lauren held onto Sonya's boot, her nails scrapping at the leather. She felt her throat close up, and her breathing was more like a wheezing at this point. She felt herself start to drift into unconsciousness, she didn't want to give up but she was in a difficult position.

Suddenly, she didn't feel the pressure of Sonya's boot anymore. Opening her eyes, Lauren turned her head to see Sonya faced down and unconscious beside her. There was glass on the floor, and some of the shards were scattered over her own body.

Liv stood there, with her hand held out. She couldn't just stand back and watch this woman kill Lauren, they may have broken up but she still loved her. So she grabbed a nearby vase and smashed it over Sonya's head. "Are you alright?" She helped Lauren to her feet.

Lauren coughed, trying to clear her throat. But it was still sore. "Yeah, I'll be fine. How about you, are you okay?" She would be shocked if her answer was yes.

"Am I okay? Is that a joke? I just watched you grow fangs, and you want to know if I'm okay?!" So, to answer her question. No, Liv was definitely not okay. " **What** are you?!" She backed away from Lauren, keeping her at arms length.

This was it, Lauren had to tell her. Liv had seen too much, there was no other way out of this but to tell her to truth. "I'm a Werewolf" she said.

Liv felt her heart beat faster, and faster. "Werewolf, like in the Twilight Movies? Or Werewolf, like in the Underworld Movies where they're ten feet tall and have very bad personal hygiene?" This was new to her, stereotyping was her go to response.

Lauren smiled half heartedly. "None of the above actually. When I turn, I look like any other wolf that you'd see. Normal size, and very clean I might add" she wasn't going to be branded as a dirty mutt.

"And what is **she**?" Liv pointed to the unconscious woman on the floor.

"She's…" Lauren turned her head, seeing that Sonya was started to move. "… Waking up! Grab the duct tape from the kitchen!" She jumped on the Harpy's back, holding her hands behind her back.

Liv ran to the kitchen, opening the second drawer and grabbing the roll of duck tape. She threw it over to Lauren, then watched her tie Sonya's hands. And then her feet. "Will that hold her?" She asked.

Lauren placed a piece of tape over the Harpy's mouth, she didn't want to hear her voice right now. "Not for long, which is why I need to make some calls. I'll have someone come and get her" she put the roll of tape down and then grabbed her cell phone.

"You mean Bo?" Liv met her gaze. "When I first saw her, I had a pit in my stomach. I knew that she was more than just an old friend. But I let it go, because I honestly believed that we were worth it. But, you lied to me" Liv sighed.

"I didn't lie, I just didn't tell you…" There was nothing that Lauren could say to make this right, she could apologise over a thousand times and it wouldn't make any difference. "… But you have no idea how much I wanted to"

Liv didn't buy that, considering had been two years. "Then why didn't you?" She folded her arms.

"Because I couldn't, I'm bound to secrecy. I know that it sounds stupid, and that it just seems like I'm trying to make excuses but I'm not. My old life, was filled with problems. That's why I came here, I was trying to start over" Lauren wanted to tell her everything, but that would just take too long.

"Start over from what Lauren? Are you in the Mafia or something?" Liv didn't understand any of this.

Lauren had to laugh, that was probably the closest thing that resembled the Clan. "Something like that. Look Liv, I'm sorry…" She said. "… I'm sorry for lying, for not telling you the truth, for stringing you along this entire time. But you have to know, I really do care about you. More than you realise" She was sincere.

No matter if she couldn't love her, Lauren still cared about Liv. And her Wolf did too, which is why she got so angry when Sonya threatened her life. She was loyal to Liv, just not so much lately. When she was around Bo, she couldn't control herself.

And she did think about telling Liv about what happened earlier, but since they were broken up it didn't seem important. Then there was also the fact that Lauren would rather spare her that kind of pain, considering the rollercoaster ride of drama that Liv had ridden tonight.

"I need to go, I can't be here…" Liv was about to walk to the door, when Lauren suddenly appeared in front of her. "… How the hell did you do that?" It was like a blur.

Lauren held her injured arm, doing that had taken it out of her. "All part of the package. I'm not trying to keep you here, but Liv…" She couldn't have her telling anybody what she saw. "… You have to promise me that you won't utter a word of this to anyone. My people, have rules. And if we're exposed, others will come for you" she didn't want to scare her, but it was the truth.

"I'm not stupid Lauren, if I told anyone about this then they'd think I'm insane. Maybe I am, I won't tell anyone. I swear. Can I go now?" Liv really wanted to leave.

The last thing that Lauren wanted to do, was hold her here against her will. But she honestly trusted that Liv wouldn't say a word. "Yeah, you can go. I'm sorry Liv" she had to say it again.

"So am I" Liv sighed, then left the apartment.

Lauren felt her tears sting her eyes, but she wasn't going to cry. Right now, she had a duck taped Harpy to dispose of. She dialled Dyson's number, waiting for him to answer.

"I told you Lauren, I'm not mad about earlier. You were going through something, I'm cool with it. You don't need to apologise" Dyson answered the phone, spouting a bunch of crap that Lauren wasn't really interested in.

She groaned. "I'm not. Look, I have a problem. There's this woman, her name is Sonya and she just attacked me in my apartment. She said something about Bo killing her Sister, Katya" she said.

"I told Bo that this would happen, but she was so driven by her hatred that she didn't listen. Okay, where is this Sonya now? Did you kill her?" Dyson wondered since Lauren did such a could job the last time.

"No, she cut me pretty good. But I managed to knock her out and tie her up, just get down here fast. The tape won't hold for long" Lauren looked down to see Sonya squirming on the floor.

"I'm on my way" he ended the call.

Lauren waited for about forty minutes, just watching Sonya struggling in her bonds. "You're wasting your time, just lay there like a good little Harpy and stop wearing out my carpet" she sat at the kitchen table, checking over her wounds.

They were healing, very quickly. She was probably still juiced from when she fed from Bo. If it wasn't for that, she wouldn't have stood a chance against Sonya earlier. She looked up when she heard a knock on her door. "It's open!"

Dyson opened the door, entering the room with Bo, Tamsin and Kenzi in tow. Was this a high school reunion? "If I'd known that you were all coming, I would've made some popcorn" she joked.

Bo was by her side in a flash, other than her injured shoulder and the already fading bruises on her neck, Lauren seemed fine. But that didn't stop her from asking; "Are you okay?"

Lauren nodded. "I'm fine…" She side stepped her ex, going to see Kenzi. "… It's been a long time Kenzi. You look…" She tried to think of the right word. "… Taller?" She had always remembered Kenzi as the baby of their group, but she was adorable.

Kenzi laughed, "You bet your tight ass blondie…" She brought her into a hug, she had to admit that she'd really missed her. "… It's good to see you Lauren" she breathed her in.

Bo wanted to smile at the scene in front of her, but she was a little busy seething with anger. She took steps towards the tied up Harpy laying on the floor. Gathering every ounce of strength that she had, and grabbing her by her throat. Lifting her up off of the floor.

Lauren and Kenzi broke apart, watching the display in front of them. They had never known Bo to have that much strength, it was kind of terrifying.

"So, I guess that you didn't get my message. Huh?" Bo wrapped her fingers around the Harpy's neck, grasping tighter.

As much as Lauren appreciated the heroism, it wasn't needed. And they still needed Sonya alive, she walked over to Bo slowly. Placing a hand on her ex's arm gently. "I'm fine Bo…" She spoke close to her ear. "… Please, let her go. We still need her"

Two years later, and Lauren still had the same effect on Bo. Her voice and her calming touch, was enough to calm the beast inside of herself. She dropped the restrained Harpy to the floor, then turned to Dyson. "Put her in a chair, let's see what she has to say…" When she saw her friends get on with that, she looked at Lauren. "… Can we talk, for a second?"

Lauren didn't really feel in the mood to do this, but she couldn't ignore it either. It would happen eventually. "Sure…" She led her upstairs, once inside her bedroom she closed the door behind them. When she turned around, she saw that Bo was holding a knife to her hand. "… Whoa! What're you doing?" She stopped her.

Bo looked down to her hand, she was getting ready to make a clean incision. But that seemed like it wasn't going to happen now, she gave Lauren a shrug. "You need to heal?" It was a simple answer.

That was sweet of her, but Lauren didn't need it. "No Bo…" She shook her head. "… Put it away. I got enough from you earlier, I'm already healing" Her ex's blood was strong, so Lauren had enough left to heal herself.

"Oh, well now I look silly holding this…" Bo laughed, placing her knife back inside of her boot. "… So, about earlier? I know that you're hating yourself for what we did. But I just want you to know, that I don't expect anything from you. You're with Liv, and I accept that" she was taking the high road, and she hated it.

Lauren was impressed by her maturity, but it wasn't really necessary anymore. "Thank you, but it doesn't really matter anymore. Liv and I, we broke up an hour ago" she said.

Bo couldn't help her surprise, "Oh, that was unexpected…" But she also wasn't going to stand here and pretend to be sad about that. "… I'd say that I'm sorry, but we both know that I'd be lying" she was just being truthful.

"I appreciate your honesty. So, can we go back downstairs now?" Lauren asked, pointing to the door while backing up a few steps. She was really hoping for this night to be over.

"In a minute, can I just ask you **why** you two broke up? Was it because of what we did?" Even though she was happy that Lauren was now a single woman again. Bo knew that Liv was a good person, and she hoped that the Human didn't get too upset.

Lauren shook her head. "No, I didn't tell her. I wanted to at first, but that was when I thought that our relationship could work. But now, I've realised that it was doomed from the very beginning" she sighed.

"Why?" Bo asked.

Why? That was the million dollar question wasn't it? Lauren let out a laugh, gesturing to her ex. "You"

All Bo could do was frown. "Me?"

Nodding, Lauren stepped forward. "No matter how hard I try, or how far a run. I can never stop loving you. My Wolf is bound to you, and I recently learned that that's not something that can be undone so easily. That's why I let Liv go, it wasn't fair to her" She thought back to her conversation with Dyson from earlier.

Bo began to approach her, "You know, I can't stop loving you either. I know now, how wrong I was when you left two years ago. I should've gone with you, I can't change that now" she felt awful for the mistake that she'd made.

"No, you can't" Lauren spoke.

"But that doesn't mean that we can't start again, this time somewhere far away. And without the Clan" Bo smiled, standing in front her.

Lauren could only frown, was Bo saying what she thought? Even if she was, it wouldn't make a difference. "You're right, we could do that. But it wouldn't last Bo, because you **love** the Clan" she didn't have the same kind of trust with Bo as she used to, but she would be lying if she said that starting over didn't sound appealing.

Bo shook her head. "Not as much as I love you"

"I want to believe that, I do. But if that was really true, then you would've left with me when I asked you the first time…" And there it was, the look on Bo's face that told Lauren everything that she needed to know. "… Being a leader is who you are Bo, you're good at it. But I don't want to come back to the Clan, I'm never going to. It's best that we just accept that and move on"

"And how'd you expect to do that, when you can't love anyone but me? Forget about the Clan for a second—" Before Bo could continue her sentence, Lauren started laughing.

Lauren couldn't help it. "Is that a joke? Forget the Clan? How is that ever possible? No matter how far I go, or what I do. I can never escape it! Or you" she sighed.

"What does that tell you Lauren? Because it tells me, that we love each other so damn much that we're always drawn back to each other. You can't tell me, that you don't want this…" Bo grabbed her face, kissing her hard. "… Or this" she moved her lips to her ex's neck.

Earning a low moan from Lauren. And just like that, her world turned upside down again. She wasn't going to deny the connection between them, it was still as strong as it was when they were teenagers.

Suddenly, she pushed her away. The both of them caught in a staring match, there was no way that she could keep fighting this. It was too strong, it needed to consume her. "I hate it when you're right…" Was all she said before she jumped into Bo's arms.

 **Downstairs**

Dyson was using what was left of the duck tape to tie Sonya to the chair. They had used an entire roll, wrapping her legs and arms twice just in case. She was awake, but due to the tape on her mouth she couldn't speak.

Kenzi and Tamsin were making themselves at home while Dyson did all of the work. They had already raided Lauren's fridge and they'd found that it was fully stocked. Score! So they were both making themselves a sandwich. It seemed like the productive thing to do.

Taking a bite of her amazing tasting sandwich, Kenzi groaned happily. "You can never beat fresh ingredients. Without them, the world would surely descend into chaos" she was spouting nonsense at this point.

Tamsin just devoured her own sandwich, she ate like a dude. And she loved it.

The four of them looked up to the ceiling, when they heard a large thud. Closely followed by loud moaning, and then more loud thuds. Bo and Lauren clearly made up, because while they were having reunion sex upstairs. Their friends were left doing all of the lifting, and by that they meant Dyson.

"Seriously? Is it mating season for Wolves or something?" Tamsin didn't care that they were getting on. She just wanted to go home, now she was going to be here forever. She was actually looking at Dyson for an answer.

He just shook his head. "Don't look at me like that, you know how they are. For them, mating season is year round" that was one thing that always annoyed them when they were growing up.

Bo and Lauren would lock themselves away for days on end, every time that the five of them would plan to do something. They were always busy doing something else.

Kenzi looked up to the ceiling again when she started to hear her sister's voice screaming _'Yes!'_ over and over again. "Okay, I can't listen to this. So, I'm just gonna take my hoagie…" she picked up her large sandwich that if she'd stuffed it with anything else it would be a two person job. "… And I'm gonna bounce, later" she walked passed them both, and then left the house.

"So, it's okay for her to leave but I have to listen to **my** sister having sex? What's the justice in that?" Dyson covered his ears, he loved his sister more than anything. But this was pushing it.

"Think of it as free porn" Tamsin tried to lighten the mood. If they were having sex, then so what? It was a natural part of life, it was how you expressed you undying love for someone. By sharing your body with that person.

Dyson just looked at her. "Dude, that's my sister!" He needed to leave, because thanks to his enhanced hearing it was as if he was in the room with them. And that was just gross. "I'm gonna get some air, call me when they're done" he walked out of the apartment.

Tamsin didn't really want to be left with the Harpy all by herself. But someone had to watch her, otherwise she could escape. And that would be very bad. She folded her arms, stepping in front of Sonya with a smile. "So…" She exhaled. "… What's new with you?"

Sonya couldn't exactly speak, thanks to the tap around her mouth. But she did try and mumble something anyway.

But to Tamsin, it was just noise. "Huh? Dude, speak English…" Then she realised that the tape was still on her mouth. She tapped her own forehead with a laugh. "… Oh yeah, duh! Let me help you with that" she grabbed one end of the tape and pulled it off in one quick motion.

The Harpy felt every inch of that pain, "You're gonna be so sorry when I get out of this!" She tried moving in the chair. But the tape was wrapped around her tight.

"I very much doubt that, in case you're unaware. You're not going anywhere, anytime soon. So chill out, enjoy the downtime…" Tamsin then heard a strangled moan come from above her, she just smiled at Sonya. "… And the commentary"

 **Upstairs**

Beads of sweat trickled down their bodies, they didn't know how it was possible that it got so warm in the room. It was as if they were in a sauna right now. Lauren had her face buried in Bo's neck, her heart almost jumping out of her chest. That had to be the most intense sex that they'd ever had.

Even more so than earlier.

Bo reached her hands up, lifting Lauren's head. "See…" She smiled. "… You'll never find this with anyone else, and neither will I. We're meant to be together Lauren, in your heart you know that's true" she spoke quietly.

Of course Lauren knew that, she'd known it from the second that they shared their very first kiss. But there was still things that got in their way. "I can't go back to the Clan Bo…" She sighed. "… I don't want to"

That was the answer that Bo was expecting her to give. But she the perfect reply for her. "You don't have to Lauren…" She pulled her down, capturing her top lip softly. "… You just have to come back to me" It came out in a whisper.

"What if it doesn't work?" Lauren wanted that more than anything, but like Dyson said. She still had some trust issues. Not to mention her own doubts and fears. She rolled off of Bo and sat up with the sheet pulled against the chest.

Bo did the same, sitting in front of her. "We'll make sure that it does. Lauren…" She grabbed her hands. "… I know that it doesn't seem like much because we're ageless. But these last two years have been the longest of my life. I don't want to go **another** two years without you by my side" she couldn't do it again.

"It'll never be the way it was Bo. You know that, right?" Lauren couldn't deny that she'd changed as a person over the last two years. She was more confident, more assertive, and she thought of herself more than others. Which was something that her Father always told her to do.

"It doesn't have to be the same…" Bo shook her head. "… It just has to **be** …" She couldn't leave again, without getting a real answer for her. "… Lauren, I love you" she let out with a smile.

As much as Lauren could try and fight her smile, she actually didn't want to anymore. So gave her a small grin. "I love you too" after she'd said the word, Bo attacked her on the bed. Smothering her face with kisses. It just made her laugh.

"So, does this mean that we're trying again?" Bo pulled back to look at her. She knew that the answer had to be yes, but she still felt like she needed to ask.

Lauren nodded, "It does, but it doesn't meant that we can just pick up from where we left off you know. We have to start with a clean slate, build the walls back up. So to speak" she didn't want to just fall back into the mess that they were two years ago. She wanted to start fresh.

"That's totally fair, let's drop in complete honesty too. Because the last thing that we need is secrets between us" Bo never kept anything from Lauren before, other than a few details about her less than pleasant fights with a few rogue Fae. But that was just to spare her to worry.

Lauren agreed with that, but now that meant that she had to tell Bo about Liv knowing her secret. "Well if we're doing that, then I need to tell you something…" Here it goes. "… Liv was here when Sonya first showed up. Sonya kept talking about you and the Clan, and then she called me Wolfie…" She didn't like the look on Bo's face right now.

Bo wanted to hear the rest before she reacted. "Go on"

"… Liv started to question everything. Then Sonya outed herself as Fae, but she didn't stop there. She tried to slit Liv's throat, I couldn't just stand there and let that happen. Not even to protect my secret. I used my speed to shield her" Lauren looked down to her healing shoulder.

"That's how your arm got torn up, Sonya tried to cut Liv but got you instead. So, I'm guessing that you wolfed out at some point?" Bo watched her nod. "Did she freak out?" She asked.

Lauren didn't really have a specific answer for that. "A little. But if it wasn't for her, Sonya would've snapped my neck. We were fighting, and she winded me and I fell down. Liv smashed a vase over her head when she tried to step on my neck. She saved my life" She would never forget that.

That made Bo feel a little better. "I guess I owe her one then…" Then she realised that they now had a serious problem. "… Wait, where did she go?" Her expression turned serious.

"I told her to go home, she promised me that she wouldn't tell anyone about what she saw. And I trust her Bo. She's not a danger to us" Lauren was sure of that.

Bo knew what Lauren was thinking, and it wasn't the case."I'm not implying that Lauren. But after this, **she** might be the one who's in danger now. Harpies have the power to communicate with their sisters through telepathy. If Sonya knows about her—"

"Then she'll send word to her sisters and they'll target Liv. Oh my god!" Lauren jumped off of the bed, grabbing whatever clothes that she could find. She couldn't believe that she'd forgotten that a Harpy could do that. That was because she'd been away from the Clan for so long.

 **Downstairs**

Tamsin had called Dyson back into the apartment, since she heard that Bo and Lauren had stopped their activities. So they were still standing in front of Sonya, trying to get information out of her. But she wasn't talking.

Dyson tuned around when he heard footsteps come from behind him, he was about to make a joke about earlier. But when he saw the angry look on his sisters face, he knew that now wasn't the time for that. "What's wrong?"

Lauren didn't answer him, making her way over to Sonya and punching her in the face. "I swear to god if your filthy sisters have laid a finger on her, I will rip you apart!" She growled in the Harpy's face, revealing her sharp teeth.

Sonya smirked. "They probably did more than that. Actually…" She looked over Lauren's shoulder to see the clock on the wall. Working out how long that she'd been here for. "… By now, I'd say that she's a bag of bones by now" she started laughing.

Bo could see Lauren's face, and she was close to losing it. She knew that Lauren didn't like killing people, but this woman didn't deserve to live. She was a monster. "Lauren? Let me handle this" she nodded to Sonya.

"No, she's mine…" Lauren's eyes flashed yellow, the animal had been released. And she was out for blood. She bent down to Sonya's eye level. "… Do you know what you are?" She asked her.

Sonya shrugged. "A heartless evil bitch?" She didn't give a shit about what these people thought of her.

"Actually, I was gonna say that you're nothing. But since you said it first…" Lauren plunged her hand into the Harpy's chest, using her claws to cut through Sonya's skin. She watched her choke, and then turn red while trembling. Lauren wrapped her hand around Sonya's beating heart, then pulled it from her chest. "… **Now** , you're heartless"

Dyson, Tamsin and Bo were shocked at what they'd just witnessed. Lauren was the only one out of that hated violence. And now she'd just done this.

Lauren dropped the organ on the floor, going to the kitchen and washing her hands. She didn't have time to worry about anything else, she had to get to Liv. And if she got there, and found her ex harmed. Every Harpy that she found, would get the same treatment as Sonya.

No more, Miss. Nice Wolf.

 **….**

 **A/N: Ooh, Bad ass Lauren is out to play. What's gonna happen next, remember to leave me a review. Much love xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello all! So sorry that this is so late, working double shifts is killing me. But hopefully this chapter will make up for it. Gotta say, I'm not at all excited for the finale. Because I honestly don't know what's gonna happen. I just don't want them to kill Lauren, that would be like kicking her when she's down.**

 **They've done enough to her already. And I also hate, that they were saying that they found a way to explore and wrap up everybody's background stories. When they haven't, because we still don't know much about Kenzi's. And they never even touched on Lauren's.**

 **It's like they were making the show up as they went along. And I do believe that Season 4 was a gaping hole of nothingness. Because nothing made sense, and they could used those episodes to something much better.**

 **And that's all I'm gonna say.**

 **Enjoy this chapter.**

 **….**

 **Chapter 6: Cut**

 **Liv's Apartment**

After taking Sonya's life, Lauren was on the warpath. She may not be able to love Liv, at least not in the romantic sense. But she cared for her deeply, and she wasn't going to see her life taken away because of her.

They drove to her apartment, hoping to God that she wasn't too late. Bo was getting ready to park her convertible Camaro when Lauren jumped up on the seat and launched herself over the side.

Bo had to admit, seeing her do that was very sexy. "I love that Woman" she smiled to herself, parking the car in front of the building.

Tamsin hopped over the car door, landing gracefully on her feet. "I really don't think now is the time to embrace your love for the Doc. Especially since we're going to save her Ex-Girlfriend. Who only became the **Ex** , a few hours ago" They didn't need anymore drama.

Getting out of the car, Bo held a hand to her chest. "Hey, I am offended that you think that low of me. I'm not without compassion. I can stand on the sidelines on this one" she wasn't going to give away that there was anything going on between her and Lauren.

"Which secretly means, that you don't care what Liv thinks. Right?" Tamsin raised an eyebrow at her.

"You think that you know me so well T, when really you don't know anything" Bo walked to her trunk, opening it and grabbing one of her prized daggers. She didn't know what she was heading into.

Tamsin also took a weapon, but she went for a machete. Her motto was go big or go home. And she wasn't going home without spilling some Harpy blood. "Shut up! I know you better than you know yourself. You love the fact that Lauren chose you" she closed the trunk.

Bo smiled, she wasn't hiding it that well. "Of course I do. It's all I've wanted for the last two years. How can anyone expect me not to be happy about this? I got my girl back, if I had my way I'd shout it from the roof tops" she wasn't ashamed of it.

"You're a romantic…" Tamsin gagged. "… We know. But I'm just saying, that you might wanna be a little bit more sensitive in situations like this. Lauren's worried about Liv, and when we get up there she's going to be tending to her and **only** her. So you can't get all crazy, and stab the poor girl for taking Lauren's attention" she said,

It wasn't something that she usually admitted, but Bo knew that Tamsin was right. "I wouldn't stab her…" She shook her head, taking a breath. "… I'd just drain her dry" she winked at her.

"Yeah, see…" Tamsin made one of her weird faces. "… That's not something a secure person would say, or a sane person for that matter. You got the girl Bo, you won" she slapped her on the arm and then started to walk towards the building.

"Damn right I've won" Bo smirked, biting her bottom lip.

Dyson had just pulled up on his bike, he got caught behind a stupid removal truck. As he left his bike to stand, he saw Bo standing there. She looked like she was smiling to herself. "Are we going in or what?" His voice startled her.

Bo jumped, almost having a heart attack. "Hey Dyson, didn't see you there…" She laughed it off. "… Uh, yeah. Let's go" she turned around and followed Tamsin inside.

 **Inside**

Lauren wanted to take the Elevator, but she was too worried that Liv was upstairs being tortured. So she used her Wolf speed to get her to the fourth floor quickly. She didn't really care how long her friends took to get up here.

She tried hearing something from her ex's door, but it was all muffled. It sounded like running water. Lauren knocked on the door, "Liv? It's me, can you open the door?" She kept knocking. But didn't get an answer.

This wasn't like her, Liv was reliable. She answered her calls, and whenever there was someone at the door she always answered it. She pressed her ear to the door, still hearing the running water and nothing else.

Something was wrong, and Lauren couldn't settle the worrying feeling that she had. Without a second thought, she kicked the door off of its hinges. Stepping inside, she saw that the place was a mess. Things had been broken, lamps, tables, anything of value.

"Liv!" Lauren called for her, but she still got no answer. Since she was still hearing the water running from upstairs, she decided to run up there. She got to the bathroom, looking down she saw water spilling from under door. That wasn't good.

As she entered bathroom, Lauren saw that the bath tub was over flowing. And under the water, was a restrained Liv. Lauren jumped over to her, turning the taps off and then pulling her ex from the water. "Liv! Wake up!" She took the gag from her mouth, then untied her hands.

Lauren lifted her up and out of the tub, she laid her down onto the tile floor. She couldn't even hear a heartbeat, that wasn't a good sign. She performed CPR, careful not to crack her chest with her own Wolf strength.

Bo left Tamsin and Dyson downstairs to try and find out if the Harpies had taken anything when they turned the place upside down. She got to the bathroom, seeing Lauren trying to breathe life back into Liv's body. But from the look of it, it wasn't working.

"No! Come on! Breathe, damn it!" Lauren repeated the procedure. But nothing was happening, Liv wasn't waking up at all. "Please Liv, wake up" her yells turned into cries now.

But Liv was unresponsive, and Bo could see that she wasn't going to wake up any time soon. So now she had her own choice to make, she could either be the selfless hero and save Liv by bringing her back to life with some chi.

Or she could be the selfish Girlfriend and leave her stay dead so that she wouldn't have to share Lauren with Liv. Two years ago, she would've chosen the latter without hesitation. But that was before she realised how horrible her life was without Lauren in it.

She'd done a lot of growing up since then, and now all of that work was finally going to pay off. She realised that she had no need to be jealous, because she had Lauren's love. And that wasn't going to change.

Bo walked over to them, bending down on her knees. "Let me" She moved Lauren's hands away, then bent her head to breathe some chi into Liv's mouth. Since she was human, Bo didn't have to give much to bring her back.

Lauren watched as the colour returned to Liv's face, and her chest began to rise. She was breathing. To see Bo be so selfless was strange, Lauren had never known her to be like this. Maybe the last two years had changed her more than she realised.

Liv coughed, opening her eyes. She brought up a bit of water that was in her lungs, she could've sworn that she was dead. At least that's what it felt like. She focused her eyes, seeing Lauren in front of her and Bo at her side. "What happened?"

With Bo's help, Lauren lifted Liv onto her feet. "That doesn't matter, all that matters is that you're okay. Come on…" She walked her ex into the bedroom, but not before mouthing a thank you to Bo.

Bo just nodded, she didn't need to be hostile. Lauren loved her and she didn't need to prove anything. As horrible as it sounded, Liv was nothing. Lauren couldn't love her, so Bo had nothing to worry about.

Lauren grabbed a towel from Liv's dresser, wrapping it around her ex and rubbing her forearms trying to warm her up. "… How do you feel?" She sat beside her on the bed.

"Like a swallowed an entire ocean…" Liv coughed, her throat and chest was burning. She must have choked on a lot of water. "… I was under the water for at least fifteen minutes. Medically speaking, I should be dead right now. How am I alive?" She was full of questions.

"Uh…" Lauren stole a glance at Bo who just stood there with her arms folded. She knew that Bo wouldn't like this, but she could lie to her anymore. "… You can thank Bo for that" she pointed a thumb at her.

Liv locked eyes with her ex's friend, who she now knew was more than that. "I owe you one" she nodded at her.

Bo waved a hand, "Forget it…" She said, then turned to her Girlfriend. "… Lauren? Can I talk to you for a second?" She gestured for Lauren to leave the bedroom with her. When Lauren told Liv that she'd be back, she followed Bo out into the hallway. "Did you tell her about me?" She asked.

Lauren shook her head. "No, she only knows what **I** am. Why?"

"Because this is bad Lauren, our existence is kept a secret for a reason. It's not just to protect ourselves, it's to protect the human's that know too. If you hadn't have said anything to her, then she wouldn't have been targeted" Bo wasn't saying it to make her feel bad, she just wanted to make her see the bigger picture.

"I didn't just **tell** her Bo, she was with me when Sonya showed up. I couldn't stop her from seeing it! What would you have me do?" Lauren studied her face, she knew what Bo was thinking. And now her doubts were back. "I get it, you want me to kill her. And sweep the problem under the rug" she turned away in anger.

Bo tried to grab her arm, but was met with a low snarl. She held her hands up, this wasn't the start of an argument. Not after they'd just got back together. "The old Bo, would want you to…" She started. "… But the new Bo, **me** …" She smiled. "… Would never ask that of you" she said.

Lauren calmed down, shaking off her anger. "So then what? What am I supposed to do?" She asked.

"There are other ways to make someone forget. Ways that are less violent, and more peaceful. You know that this is the only way Lauren" Bo didn't want Lauren to lose someone that she cared about, but that's what would happen as long as Liv knew about them.

Turning to Liv's bedroom, Lauren sighed. She watched as her ex dried her hair with a towel, if Bo hadn't been here with her. Then Liv would be dead for real. And as much as she wanted to keep Liv in her life, doing that was putting her at risk. She just didn't want to.

"She promised that she wouldn't say anything Bo, and I trust her. I know that she'll keep our secret" Lauren was reaching, because she could see that Bo wasn't having any of it.

Bo placed her hands on Lauren's shoulders gently. "I know that you believe that, and I don't doubt that she's trustworthy. But if you continue to let her be apart of this, you'll be signing her death warrant. She's fair game to them, and instead of trying to stop them. We'll be busy protecting her"

"And you don't think she's worth protecting" Lauren was getting angry again, it's like she was fighting an inner struggle. Because she knew that no matter how much Bo had changed, that the jealous person that she was still existed inside of her.

"I didn't say that. I said that the longer she knows, the longer that she's in danger" Bo was just being honest.

Lauren couldn't deny it, Bo was right. "Okay, but I'm not doing anything to her until the Harpies are dealt with. Otherwise she's dead anyway" If they erased Liv's memory now, the Harpies would still be after her. So they needed to be dealt with first.

Bo nodded, "That's fair. I'm gonna get started on that, I'll take Dyson and Tamsin over to the Harpies' territory. And call the enforcers, we'll take them out quickly and quietly. By the time that dawn breaks tomorrow, Liv will be safe. You stay here with her" she wanted to do this for her.

But Lauren didn't sit well with that. "No…" She shook her head. "… I want to fight, I have to after what they've done! You can't expect me to just stand back and let you have all the fun" she was seriously pissed after what the Harpies had done. To her and to Liv.

"There's the Lauren I know and love…" Bo couldn't help her smirk. She didn't think that she'd see this side of Lauren again, the darker side, the side that loved to fight. But here she was. Staring her right in the eyes. "… You want in huh?" She watched her nod. "Okay, then let's make some heads roll"

Lauren was all for that, but she still had one problem. "Wait! Someone has to stay with Liv, for protection" she didn't want to leave her ex with out a protector.

"I could have one of the enforcers watch her, but they might not be welcoming to her. Considering her species…" Bo didn't like it, but the Fae were old fashioned. She didn't have a problem with humans, they were delicious. But she knew that Lauren didn't like her answer. "… You know what? I'll stay with her" she said.

" **You**?" Lauren frowned. "You're gonna stay with her?"

Bo nodded. "Yeah, why'd you sound so surprised? If the leader of a Clan is seen protecting a human then they're bound to back off. And if they don't, I'll drop them before they get the chance to lay a finger on her" she wasn't boasting, but it was the truth.

"Why would you do this for her?" Lauren had to ask, especially since she knew how jealous Bo could get.

The answer to that was easy. "I'm not doing it for her…" She leaned into her. "… I'm doing it for you. I know how much you care about her, and I also know that you would do anything to make sure that she stays alive. So let me help you do that" she kissed her on the head.

Lauren was shocked to hear Bo say this, especially since Lauren had been sleeping with Liv for the past two years. Hearing about that was Bo's kryptonite. "Alright…" She nodded. "… Go fill in Dyson and Tamsin, I'll tell Liv" she kissed Bo on the cheek, then left her to go back into her ex's room.

Entering the bedroom, Lauren saw that Liv wasn't where she left her. "Liv? Everything okay?" She could sense that her ex had gone back into the bathroom.

"No, everything's not okay! Do you have any idea how much it's gonna cost me to fix the damage in there? There's water everywhere!" Liv came back into the room, already changed out of her wet clothes.

"I'll pay for any damages, considering that this is all my fault" Lauren wanted to do anything she could to make up for what had gone down.

Liv frowned at her. "Your fault? How'd you figure that?" Last time that she checked, it wasn't Lauren that broke into her apartment and tried to drown her. So why was she sorry?

Lauren couldn't understand why Liv was questioning it. "Because they came after you to get to me. If they didn't know about you, then you'd be safe. I brought them into your life, and because of that you're in danger" she said.

"They probably think that I'm dead now, so there's nothing to worry about. Right?" Liv honestly thought that it would be that easy.

But as she was soon to find out, it wasn't even close. Lauren shook her head. "Far from it actually. These people, they're not gonna stop until you're dead. Until they get to me and my family. But I'm gonna deal with them before they get the chance to come back here"

"How?" Liv asked.

Lauren waved her hands, approaching her. "That doesn't matter. All that matters now, is keeping you safe. Which is why Bo is gonna stay here with you, while I deal with the people that did this…" She could see by the look on Liv's face, that she didn't like that. "… What's wrong?"

Liv scoffed. "What's wrong?!" She looked at her dumb. "What's wrong is you expect me to be held hostage in my own house by **your** ex! Sorry, the word you used was 'keep me safe'" she made quotation signs with her hands.

"She's the only one who can do it. I don't trust anyone else, not with you" Lauren sighed.

"Why not?" Liv didn't understand.

Lauren ran her hands through her hair, there was only one answer that she had. But it was riddled with mixed signals, and she didn't want Liv to think that there was still a chance for them. Because there wasn't, there couldn't be. "Because, you're too important…" She said it anyway. "… To me"

This was just making things confusing for Liv, how was she supposed to know which way was up? But she didn't really want to talk about it right now, she just wanted this nightmare to be over. "Then go…" She said. "… Do whatever it is that you've gotta do, I'll be here" she walked into her closet, closing the door behind her.

Lauren saw that she'd already changed into new clothes, so there was no need for her to go in there again. And definitely not with the door closed, she focused her hearing. And all she heard were small whimpers, Liv was crying.

She didn't blame her, this was all so horrible on her. She didn't deserve this, she was a good person and had been there for Lauren a lot. And now she was going to repay that loyalty by tearing the throat out of ever Harpy that she found.

 **Downstairs**

Bo had told Dyson and Tamsin the plan, and they were on board. Also, Bo had sent word to her Clan Enforcers. And they were to follow Dyson's instructions to the letter. Especially since she wouldn't be around.

It was time to see everyone off, and Liv had come downstairs to grab a drink. She'd never seen the other blonde woman before, but she'd already met Lauren's brother. He was nice, and friendly.

Lauren decided against showing Bo any kind of affection, she didn't want to rub it in Liv's face. She'd been through enough already.

After they'd left, Bo placed her dagger in her holster. To a normal person this probably looked like a weird fashion accessory. But to her it was a vital part of her everyday outfits. It had saved her life on many occasions.

"Can I get you something? You're gonna be here a while, might as well get comfortable right?" Liv smiled at her politely. She was going to have her around for a while, she had to get used to it.

Bo smiled back, walking forward into the kitchen. "Right…" She nodded. "… I'll take a beer if you've got one" she wasn't nearly drunk enough for this.

Liv reached into her refrigerator, grabbing two Coronas. She twisted the cap off both bottles and slid one across the kitchen island and over to Bo. "Cheers" she held up the bottle before taking a swing.

"Cheers…" Bo repeated, doing the same. This was so strange, and downright uncomfortable. But she had to get used to this now otherwise it wasn't going to smoothly. "… So, Lauren told me that you really helped her when she first moved here. I wanted to thank you for that" she was sincere.

That wasn't something that Liv was expecting to hear. But she was never one to turn down a compliment. "Don't mention it. It wasn't hard to fall for her charms, as I'm sure you know. Anyway, I hope that you two will be very happy together" she drank more of her beer.

Bo wanted to clear things up with her now, she didn't want Liv to resent Lauren. "Look, Liv. I know that you're hurt, but none of this is Lauren's fault. She tried so hard to love you, but that's not the way her kind works…" she realised that Liv probably didn't understand her.

She decided to explain it in a way that she'd understand. "… You know how they say, that Wolves mate for life?" She watched her nod. "Well **that** , applies to Lauren too. She can only love one person in her lifetime. Even if she wanted to stop, she couldn't" she said.

Oddly enough, that did clear things up for Liv. She understood it better than when Lauren told it. "And are you that _'one person'_? The one that she can't stop loving?" It didn't take a genius to figure it out.

"I am" Bo nodded, there was no point in lying to her. And clearly, she'd already figured it out.

Liv wasn't surprised. But there was one thing that was confusing her now. "So, if Lauren has this epic unbreakable love for you. Then why did she leave you?" She asked.

Bo was in the middle of swallowing a cold gulp of her beer, when she heard Liv's question. She didn't really want to talk about that, it wasn't exactly the best time of her life. More like the worst. "I think that you should just ask Lauren about that" she shook it off.

"But I'm asking you, why won't you tell me? Did you cheat on her? Was she running away from you?" Liv couldn't help but wonder.

But her reply just made Bo angry, she slammed her beer bottle down into the table. "I love her! And I would never do anything like that! Things happened, she wanted out, so she left. There, happy now?" She asked.

"Out of what? The relationship?" Liv just kept asking questions.

Bo couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. "Why do you care anyway?" She didn't understand why Liv was so interested all of a sudden.

"Because I love Lauren, and I want to know if you're going to treat her right this time" Liv didn't care if Bo was Supergirl, she didn't stop caring about Lauren just because they'd broken up.

"You've gotta nerve you know that?" Bo knew that Lauren wouldn't like what she was about to say, so it was a good thing that she wasn't here right now. "Even if Lauren could've loved you, it never would've lasted. You're Human, you'll never understand her, her kind, what she needs…" She moved closer to her. "… Not like I can"

Liv shrugged, she wasn't going to pretend that hearing that didn't hurt. "You're right, I can't. But, I'd always put her needs before anyone else's. That's where you an I differ" she remembered Lauren telling her about Bo, and that she cared more about her job that their relationship.

Bo was dying to slap her across the face. But then that wouldn't prove to Lauren that she'd changed. And she was also mad, because deep down Liv was right. She didn't put Lauren before the Clan. But that was different now. "Not anymore, she's my only priority now" she said.

"I hope so…" Liv drank what was left of her beer. "… Because she can love you as much as she wants, but without trust…" She tutted and shook her head at Bo. "… You've got nothing" she walked back I to the kitchen looking for something stronger.

She hated to admit it, but Liv was right. Bo had to regain Lauren's trust, otherwise they would never get back to the way that they were two years ago. Before the shit hit the fan.

 **Harpies' Den**

This was all so strange to her now, Lauren hadn't been in a real battle for a good couple of years. It was part of the reason that she wanted to become a Doctor in the first place. She liked fighting, she really did. But it made her into someone that she didn't like.

Someone willing to kill without hesitation, her Wolf certainly enjoyed it. Because Lauren wouldn't just use knives like her fellow Clan members. She would bite, claw, anything she could do to win.

But now, that was all different. Because she wanted revenge of the Harpies for what they'd done. They hadn't only attacked Liv, which was someone that she cared for deeply. But they disrupted her normal life, if it wasn't for them then Dyson wouldn't have come into her E.R and she wouldn't have been thrown back into this life.

As Bo had instructed, the Clan's enforcers met them outside the Harpies' Den. But Lauren asked Dyson to tell them to follow her own orders. This was personal for her, so she wanted to lead the charge.

They all waited in the Forrest a few minutes from the Den. She was going over the plan with the rest of the Clan. "I don't care how you do it, or what it takes to get it done. Every Harpy that you come across, **dies** …" She spoke to them. "… No mercy, and no taking any prisoners" she said.

Dyson and Tamsin couldn't help their smile, this was the Lauren that they'd missed. The one that took charge, even when she wasn't the leader. She was a natural at it. "She's back" Tamsin whispered in Dyson's ear with a smirk.

To which he just replied with a nod, he was happy that his Sister was back together with Bo. He just didn't want her to regret giving up her new normal life, otherwise she would just end up resenting them all soon after.

"Move out!" Lauren ordered, watching the rest of them run off in the direction of the Den. She was about to follow when she felt someone touch her arm. It was Dyson. "What?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing, I'm just wondering if you can handle this? It's been a while since you've been in battle. And I know that you don't like what happens when you kill. So, I'll ask you again. **Can** you do this?" He just wanted to make sure.

Lauren didn't need to think about it, even though he was right in what he said. She didn't like the person that she became when she killed someone. But this had to happen. "I can do this" she nodded.

"Alright then…" Dyson smiled, fist bumping his sister. "… Let's go hunting" His eyes shifted as his fangs also revealed themselves. Lauren did the same, then the siblings both ran off into the night.

Towards their prey.

 **Liv's Apartment (Later)**

Bo and Liv had remained silent for the last hour and a half. Other than the topic of Lauren, they had nothing in common. And Bo was more than fine with staying quiet, she just hoped that her friends would be back soon. Informing them that the coast was clear.

Suddenly, there was a rustling sound coming from outside the front door. Bo shot up off of the couch, unholstering her dagger. She turned to Liv, "Go upstairs" she ordered.

"What? No, I won't be held a prisoner in my own home!" Liv wasn't having this, how dare she tell her what to do.

Bo wasn't impressed by this new found bravery. "Look, let's be honest with each other here. Personally, I don't care what happens to you either way. But Lauren does, and you and I both know that she wouldn't be happy about this. Please, go upstairs where it's safe" she was practically begging her.

Liv didn't like what she said, but at least she was being up front with her. "Fine" she ran upstairs like Bo had told her to.

Instead of waiting for however it was to bust in, Bo decided to take a look herself. She moved over to the door, placing her right eye over the peep whole. There were two women there, they were Harpies. She could tell by their markings.

By the looks of it, they were unarmed. The stupidity of a Harpy, they thought that because their claws were so sharp that they didn't need any weapons. But that just made Bo laugh, she was going to nip this in the bud right now.

Opening the door, she caught the women off guard. "Can I help you ladies?" She smiled at them, making sure that they saw the dagger in her hand.

"The Human, give her to us" One of them said.

She laughed. "Wow, straight to the point. I like that…" She was impressed by their forwardness. "… But sadly girls, that's not gonna happen. So, I'm gonna give you two choices. You can stay, try and take her but fail because I'll kill you. Or you can leave, and keep your lives. What's it gonna be?" She asked.

"Why do you care what happens to her anyway, our mistress says that she's vying for the Wolf's affection. I can't imagine a territorial Succubus such as yourself is okay with that" The other one spoke.

Bo couldn't even deny that, but at the end of the day she knew that Lauren loved her. Even though she still cared for Liv, that's all that it would ever be. Bo had nothing to worry about.

"I don't care what happens, but I'm placing her under my protection. And that of my Clan, so she is not to be touched by anyone. Oh and by the way?" She stepped closer to them. "You're Mistress is dead!" Bo chuckled dryly.

They didn't seem happy with that revelation, and as Bo was expecting. They went for her, but soon found that she wasn't playing nice. Bo stabbed one in the chest, then grabbed the other one by her throat. "I gave you a choice, you could've walked away…" She dropped her to the ground.

Going to the other Harpy on the floor that was dead due to the dagger embedded in her heart. She tugged at the handle, pulling it from her dead body. She felt the other Harpy behind her, stupid girl. Bo spun around and jammed the dagger into her stomach.

The Harpy let out a yelp, she wasn't expecting her to be so quick. She held onto Bo'd arms, needing something to steady herself.

Bo twisted the dagger, then started to bring it up. Cutting through her insides, this was why she was Clan leader. Because she struck fear into her enemies, and she never lost a fight. "… You brought this, all on yourself" she whispered inches from her face.

When she heard the commotion, Liv walked downstairs. Even though Bo told her to stay hidden, but she didn't want to listen to her. And now that she'd come downstairs, she wished that she had stayed put.

Standing in front of her door, she saw Bo standing over to women. Holding a dagger, that was dripping with blood. And Bo herself had blood all over her hands. She looked like a rabid animal, who were these people? Why were they so violent?

Bo knew that Liv was watching her, but she was distracted by the fact that Harpy #1 was still moving on the floor. Without hesitation, Bo stabbed her again. Putting her down for good this time. "There…" She wiped her dagger in the dead women's shirt, getting up and walking back into the apartment. "… You're safe" she smiled at her.

Liv couldn't take her eyes off of the two dead women, she knew that they had come to kill her. But no one deserved to die so horribly. She loved Lauren, but if this was how her ex was raised to live. Then she didn't want Lauren in her life.

They were monsters.

 **….**

 **A/N: Aw, poor Liv. Finding out the horrors of the Fae world the hard way. This is a different Bo and Lauren that I've written before, they're darker and I like writing things like that. It's fun. Leave me a review. Much love xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the late update. Things going on in real life, and all that jazz. Anyway, here's a new instalment for ya'll. This chapter will have the awaited flashback of what happened when Lauren left the first time. Hope you guys like it. Remember to let me know what you think.**

 **….**

 **Chapter 7: Sorry**

 **Liv's Apartment**

While Liv was having a moment on the couch, Bo was in the kitchen washing the Harpy blood off of her hands. She'd also called some of her people to come and take care of the bodies, but now she had to worry why Liv hadn't said anything in the last twenty minutes.

After seeing her kill the two Harpies, Liv strolled into the living room. Sitting down and not saying a word, she didn't even look up from the floor. Bo walked over to her, "Everything okay?" like she had told her before, she didn't really care. But it was her Job to keep her safe.

Liv couldn't look at her; she didn't even know what to say. But one thing that she had to ask was; "How do you do it?" she lifted her head to look at Bo.

Bo frowned. "Do what?"

"Kill…" Liv said, sitting back on the couch. "… So easily, and without remorse?" she continued her question. She just had to know, was it this easy for all of their people? Did it come natural to them?

Hearing that, Bo couldn't help but laugh. That was what she expected from a Human. They didn't know what it was like to grow up being Fae. The struggle to stay alive. "It's an acquired skill" she answered, taking a seat on the coffee table opposite her.

Liv shook her head, disgusted by her answer. "How is it, that someone as kind and as sweet as Lauren. Could ever love someone as cold and ruthless as you? I just don't get it" she was speaking her mind now, and although she was terrified of Bo in general. She knew that Bo wouldn't hurt her, Lauren wouldn't be happy if she did.

Bo leaned forward, almost wanting to kill her for that sentence. "How would you? You don't know anything about her, about who she really is. You're not like us, and you never will be. Explaining it to you, is pointless" she turned her head away.

"Why? Because you're scared that I do know her, or at least a part of her that you haven't seen? You forget, I've been here. With her, for **two** long years. I've seen a side of her that you clearly haven't, the side that cared enough about me to stick around. And to stay away from you" Liv said.

Then regretted her statement, because now Bo was staring at her with bright blue eyes. She hadn't seen that yet, clearly Bo wasn't a Werewolf like Lauren. So what the hell was she?

"What? Are you scared? Because you didn't seem to be a few seconds ago when you gave me that cocky little speech! Just so you know, I am the only one who can keep you safe while Lauren's not here. Do I want to? No…" Bo shook her head with a laugh. "… But I will, because Lauren has asked me to" her eyes shifted back to their normal brown.

Liv took a breath, clearly she had hit a nerve with her. "I don't want your protection. So if you don't mind, I'd like to leave my house now" she stood from the couch, gesturing to the door.

Bo was impressed by her attitude, not many Humans had the guts to talk back to her. She also stood, holding her hands up with a smile. "Alright, it's your house. I know where I'm not wanted. But if it's all the same to you, I'll stay outside. Just in case, wouldn't want you to get killed now. Would we?" she revealed her smirk, then left the house like Liv wanted.

Liv locked the door behind her, double bolting it and sliding the chain across securely. She didn't want Bo anywhere near her, how could Lauren think that it would be okay to leave her here with a psycho? Clearly, Bo wanted her out of the picture.

And Liv wanted out too, she would just prefer to keep her life afterwards.

 **Later**

Lauren was feeling so alive right now, she'd torn through over a dozen Harpies. And they tasted delicious. She'd forgotten what it was like to go on a feeding frenzy, and her Wolf had loved every second of it.

With the threat of the Harpies finally over, Lauren made her way back over to Liv's apartment. Dyson and Tamsin had gone home, there was nothing more that they could do. She had taken Bo's car when they left so she brought it back too.

As she got out of the car, she saw Bo leaning with her back against the wall of Liv's building. "What're you doing out here? Is everything okay?" She didn't understand why Bo wasn't inside with Liv.

Bo folded her arms, nodding. "As okay as they can be, given the circumstances. Two Harpies came by, and I killed them. I think Liv got a little freaked out when she saw it, and then we had a little disagreement. She asked me to leave, so I did" she explained quickly.

Lauren sighed. Great, that was all she needed right now. "What did you say to her? I know you Bo, there's no way that you bit your tongue in that disagreement. What happened?" She knew Bo better than anyone.

"She said some things that I didn't like. So I did the same. Look, I didn't say anything that wasn't true. I'm not here to make friends, I stayed because you care for her. I did this for you, it was all for you Lauren" Bo went to touch her face but Lauren pulled away.

"You're right, I do care for her. And this is exactly what I'm talking about!" Lauren waved her hands in between the them. "You don't think about how hurtful your words are Bo, you never think! Stay here, I need to talk to her" she left Bo standing there, and entered the building.

She ran upstairs, then to Liv's door. She knocked on gently, waiting for an answer. But Liv didn't open the door. "Liv? It's me, please open the door. I want to talk to you" she spoke through the door.

After waiting a few minutes, she heard the locks on the other side of the door click. Then the door opened, revealing Liv on the other side. But she hadn't taken the chain off of the door. "Go home Lauren" she said.

"No, I need to talk to you. Whatever Bo said to you, you can't take it seriously. It's just the way she is" Lauren didn't know exactly what Bo had said to her, but clearly it was bad enough to cause this.

Liv rolled her eyes. "Is that all?" She didn't want to talk to anyone right now, let alone Lauren or anyone from her family.

Lauren stepped closer to the door, "No, I just wanted to let you know that the threat is over. You're completely safe now, I promise. No one else will come after you, I've made it clear that your under my protection" she was going to claim Liv, but not in the way that other Fae did.

"And like I told Bo, I don't want **your** protection. I don't even want you around me! You and all of your friends, are cold blooded killers! I don't need people like you in my life, so please just go" Liv just wanted to live her life the normal way.

This wasn't what Lauren was expecting to hear. She shook her head, "No, I'm not a killer. I mean yeah, I've killed people. But never for pleasure, only to defend myself and others that I care about. You're one of those people Liv, I'd do anything to keep you safe" she needed her to know that.

Liv let out a sigh. "I believe you Lauren, I do. But look at you…" She gestured to her blood soaked shirt. And her ex didn't have a scratch on her skin so she knew that it had belong to someone else. "… Killing, is in your nature. It's a part of who you are"

"I did it to protect **you** " Lauren gripped the door frame, trying to get as close to her as she could.

"I know. And I'm grateful, I am…" Liv could feel her tears trying to fall, but she wasn't going to let them. "… But Bo was right. I **don't** know you, I don't think that I ever did. Goodbye Lauren" she glossed the door, locking it again.

Lauren's tears fell, she'd just lost someone very important to her. And as much as she wanted to blame Bo for what she'd said to Liv, Lauren had to admit that her ex was right. She was a predator, and killing was always going to be apart of her life.

And Liv didn't deserve to be dragged into this mess, she deserved a happy life. A normal one. Lauren used to think that she'd never give up on finding one for herself, but now she just thought that it was pointless to try.

Because no matter how much she tried to get away, her Old life was always caught up with her. Her enemies, always found her. She was better off embracing it rather than fighting it. In the end she would be better off.

She made her way back outside, finding Bo standing by her car. Lauren was trying so hard to keep her anger under control. She thought that Bo had matured in the last two years, but clearly the way that she'd treated Liv had shown that she was still the same old Bo.

And Lauren didn't want to be around her in this moment.

"So, I was thinking…" Bo began to approach her, "… That maybe we could head back to my place, and spend the night making up for lost time. Sound good?" She was smiling, but when she saw the look on Lauren's face she stopped. "What's wrong?"

Lauren rubbed her face, as she pulled them away she saw the dry blood of various Harpies that she'd torn through in the attack on their den. Liv was right, she was a killer. And even though she didn't do it for fun, she received pleasure when feeding from them. Which was basically the same thing.

"I need to go…" She backed away from Bo, still looking at her hands. "… I need time to clear my head" she closed her eyes taking a breath.

"Clear your head? Why? Everything's good…" Bo stood in front of her, holding her hands with a smile. "... We're good. Aren't we?" She looked at the blonde for reassurance.

Lauren shook her head. "No, weren't not Bo. At least not right now…" She let go of her hands, backing up again and removing her jacket. She needed to clear her head and the only way to do that was to go for a run. "… I'll stop by later, just give me this okay?" She didn't want Bo to follow her.

Bo could only nod, clearly Liv had said something that had upset her. But Bo was going to let that go. And go home and wait for her Girlfriend to come back to her. "Okay" she said.

With that, Lauren threw her jacket over to Bo. Then ran off in the opposite directions, she didn't care about getting her clothes ruined. But the jacket was a prized possession and she didn't want it ripped to shreds.

 **Bo's House (Later)**

After getting home, Bo went straight to her room. To change out of her clothes for the day, Kenzi was out with her Boyfriend so she had the house to herself. The McCorrigan estate, was large and very spooky in the night time.

Bo wasn't afraid of anything, but ever since Lauren left her two years ago. She always hated being alone. She would always want Kenzi to be with her when her Father wasn't around, and then he died and Kenzi was all that was left.

Their Mother died when they were very young, she was a casualty of war. A war that hadn't let up much in the last couple of decades. Bo and Kenzi learned to live without her, it wasn't hard since they didn't really remember her.

But their Father always made sure that she was never forgotten.

Bo didn't want to end up alone, without anyone with her. Which is why when Lauren left the first time, she couldn't function. She went from being with the person that she loved everyday for five years, to being without her. She didn't want that to happen a second time.

She remember that day like it was yesterday, the day when her heart was obliterated;

 **Two Years Ago**

 _Bo opened her eyes, hearing the wind blowing from outside of her window. Then she heard something else, turning her head to the left she saw the most beautiful sight. Her stunning Girlfriend, was sleeping soundly next to her._

 _She never thought of herself as a relationship type of person, she was a Succubus. It wasn't exactly the way that they operated, but when Bo first laid eyes on Lauren when they were kids. She knew that the blonde was special._

 _Growing up so closely together, drove her crazy. Because Lauren never had a clue that Bo even liked her, let alone that she secretly loved her. Bo thought that when she finally did pluck up the courage to confess her feelings, that Lauren wouldn't be receptive._

 _But she was, and they ended up falling into the deepest love that they'd ever known. A love that was true, and endless. She couldn't imaging her life with out Lauren, not for one second._

 _Which was why, after five long years of dating. Bo was finally ready to take the next step, and ask for Lauren's hand in marriage. Today was the day, Bo had purchased a ring with the help of her sister a few weeks ago._

 _She'd also asked for the blessing of Lauren's Parents, and her older brother Dyson. They were more than happy to give it to her. All that was left to do, was ask the question._

 _Bo got up from bed quietly, she knew how tired Lauren was. Her Girlfriend was so busy being a big time Doctor that she had been working overtime in their Clan's Clinic. As soon as she came home last night, she dove onto Bo's bed and didn't get up again._

 _Their Clan wasn't fun to be in sometimes. But it was what they were made for, to live in it, to protect it and to fight for it. But Lauren always voiced her dislike of this life, and Bo understood. But she knew that Lauren just needed some time to come to grips with it all._

 _And they had that, they had time._

 _She walked to her bathroom, making sure to be extra quiet. But that didn't matter now, because there was someone knocking on her bedroom door. As she turned around, she saw Lauren starting to get up from the bed. "It's okay babe, go back to sleep. I got it" she smiled at her._

 _Lauren would've done as her Girlfriend had asked. But the person on the other side of the door seemed insistent on coming in. So she wanted to be up in case it was something important. "Too late, I'm awake" she stood, and grabbed a change of clothes from Bo's closet._

 _Her Girlfriend had cleared out a corner for her. It was easier that way, especially since Lauren stayed over most nights._

 _"Jesus! I'm coming!" Bo opened the door, seeing her Father standing on the other side of the threshold. And he didn't look happy, in fact he looked devastated. "Dad? What's wrong?" She was now worried._

 _"Something terrible has happened, I need you and Lauren to come downstairs. Immediately" he said._

 _Lauren heard her name from the closet thanks to her enhanced hearing. "Good Morning Jack, is everything okay?" She could smell the strong odour of blood all over him._

 _Jack sighed, seeing her face made this harder than he thought. "I wish that it was a good morning Lauren. Please, you must come with me" he held out his hand to her._

 _This wasn't good, Lauren took a whiff of the air. And she could smell that her Brother was downstairs. Clearly, something had happened. She looked to Bo, who was just as puzzled as she was. Then ran past them both, using her speed to make it downstairs._

 _There she saw her brother, standing in the foyer and looking down at the floor. He had blood all over his hands and shirt. And she knew by the scent of the blood that it belonged to her Parents. "Mom and Dad?" She knew the answer but she just needed confirmation._

 _Dyson couldn't hold his tears back, then nodded. And as soon as he did, his sister began to fall to her knees. He caught her in his arms, and dropped to his own knees. Holding her as she cried into his chest._

 _Bo made it downstairs, tears falling from her own eyes. Her Father had told her that Lauren's Parents had been savagely murdered. And she couldn't believe it, she loved them like they were her own Parents. Bo knew that Lauren wouldn't be able to handle this._

 _Or Dyson for that matter, as Wolves they were close to their family. This would ended up breaking them._

 _Jack came to stand beside his daughter, bringing her into a hug. "We must let them grieve, all they have is each other now" he kissed his daughter's head._

 _"Who did this Dad?" Bo sniffled. She wanted to know, so that she could find them and rip them to shreds for what they'd done. For breaking her Girlfriend's heart._

 _"I don't know yet, but rest assured. I **will** find them" he said._

 _Lauren wanted to scream, actually she wanted to roar. But she couldn't, because her heart continued to tear in half. She felt her brother lift her up onto her feet, but she felt like she couldn't walk. All of this was too much._

 _Bo let go of her Father, and then embraced her Girlfriend tight. "I'm right here babe, I got you" she held her close, whispering into her hair._

 _"They're gone…" Lauren cried again, she loved her Parents more than anything in the world. They were her family, her blood. And she couldn't imagine living her life without them in it. Without her Mother to smile at her, and her Father giving her wise advice. "… Bo" it was a plea more than anything._

 _"I know, I'm so sorry. We're gonna find who did this, I promise. And we'll make them pay" Bo didn't know if she could keep this promise, but she was going to try her hardest._

 _Jack stepped forward, hooking an arm around Dyson's shoulders. "I loved your Father like a brother, so you can trust that I will find who ever brought this upon us. You and Lauren are welcome to stay here, for as long as you like" he brought the young wolf into a hug._

 _He loved them like they were his own children. And now that their Parents were dead, he was going to make sure that they stayed under his protection, until the day he died._

 _"Come on, let's go back upstairs…" Bo walked her Girlfriend to the stairs, and then up to her bedroom. Once they were inside, she sat them down on the bed. "… It's okay. Everything's gonna be okay" she kissed the side of her head._

 _Lauren pushed her away, standing up. Her eyes were flashing black and yellow. "Okay?! How Bo? How is everything going to be okay?!" She yelled at her._

 _"I don't know, but we can figure it out together" Bo stood from the bed, she didn't like the aura that she was seeing right now. The cloud that surrounded Lauren was dark, almost murderous._

 _The blonde started laughing. "That's your response to everything bad that happens! When are you going to see it Bo? This Clan, this life, isn't healthy. It's toxic, and filled with Death! You're never going to make it out alive!" She hated this life._

 _"So what? I should just leave?" Bo frowned at her._

 _Lauren nodded, jumping over to her and grabbing her hands. "Yes! That's **exactly** what you should do Bo. It's what **we** should do! We should leave…" She wanted this more than anything, and she wanted Bo to come with her. "… We should leave the Clan"_

 _Bo shook her head, this was crazy talk. "And go where Lauren?"_

 _"Anywhere we want! We can start over somewhere new, somewhere that we can live without being under constant attack. All we do, is go day by day. Wondering when the next attack will be. And now it's happened, my Parents are dead. They're gone and they're not coming back" Lauren tried to control her emotions._

 _"I know, and I'm sorry. But that's why you're feeling like this, you're grieving. It's okay babe, you just need some time to work though this. And I'm gonna be here for you, the whole way I promise" Bo tried to hug her again, but Lauren backed up._

 _Lauren shook her head, "No! I don't need time. What I need, is to get away from this toxic way of living. How long until someone else that I love ends up like them? Dyson, Kenzi, you? Bo, we need to stop thinking about the Clan and put ourselves first for a change" she said._

 _"Lauren…" Bo sighed._

 _"No! Bo, listen to me. My Dad used to tell me, enjoy your life today because yesterday is gone and tomorrow is never promised. We need to live for ourselves. I want to leave, and more than anything I want **you** to too. Please, come with me" Lauren smiled with glassy eyes, touching Bo's face._

 _Bo wanted to say yes, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Lauren. But she couldn't leave a life that she had known for so long, her Father would hate her if she did something like this. Her answer just came out; "I can't" she whispered._

 _Lauren dropped her hands, stepping away from her. She thought that Bo loved her more than anything, clearly she was wrong. Otherwise she would want to do this with her, she would be willing to give up a stupid responsibility to run with her._

 _"Then I guess that's it then…" She said. "… We're over"_

 _Bo couldn't believe that she just said that, all because she said that she couldn't leave her birthright. No, it was more than that. Lauren's grief was clouding her judgement. That's all it was._

 _"You don't mean that. Lauren, I love you. More than anything in the world, you know that. Look, we just need to take a minute. I'll go and get some coffee, and then we can talk more" she kissed her hard._

 _Lauren held onto her, kissing her like it was the last time. Because for her it was, she couldn't stay here. And live this life of death and destruction. She wanted to be free, and she wanted a normal life._

 _She watched Bo leave the room, and then realised that now was her chance. Lauren turned around and packed her work bag with some of the clothes that she'd left here. She slipped her boots on and grabbed the rest of her things._

 _She grabbed Bo's black leather jacket that hung on the door. Bo didn't really wear it that much anymore, it just sat on the hook. Plus, it was falling apart. So she didn't think that Bo would care to see it go. Lauren threw it over her shoulders, zipping it up halfway._

 _This was it. This was the end for her and Bo, the love of her life. She didn't think that this would ever end, but Bo didn't want the same things as her. And she knew that her Father would want her to do what makes her happy. She was going to honour that now._

 _Lauren knew that it took Bo a while to work the coffee machine, she wasn't patient and ended up hitting it all of the time. So she had time to write a small letter, to say that she was sorry and that she had to go._

 _And most of all, that she would miss her._

 _Once she was done, she placed the letter on the bed. Shedding a tear as she walked away, going to Bo's window. She opened it up, and jumped out. Landing on her feet gracefully and then hopping into her car._

 _Bo returned a few minutes later, with two coffees on a tray. "Lauren?" She looked around, seeing that her Girlfriend wasn't where she left her. She placed the tray on her bed, then saw a piece of paper laying there. It had her name on it, in Lauren's handwriting._

 _She picked it up and opened it, reading it in her head;_

 _ **….**_

 _Bo,_

 _You have no idea, how hard this is for me. To leave you, without saying goodbye in person. But I can't take this life anymore, the killing, the hunting. I wasn't made for this, and I hate it._

 _Ever since I found out about the Clan and what we were meant to do. I knew that I didn't want any part of it. Which is why I made the whole deal with my Father, to graduate and then leave with no regrets._

 _But then we got together, and all those thoughts of leaving melted away. I fell in love with you, so fast. And I don't regret it, not for one second. But I can't stay just for you anymore, I have to put myself first for once in my life._

 _It's what my Father would've wanted. When I asked you to leave with me, I thought that you would've said yes without thinking about it. But clearly, I was wrong. You love the Clan, and you love your duty. It's who you are, and I love that person._

 _But I can't deal with it anymore, not even for you._

 _I'm sorry Bo, please know that I will always love you._

 _Goodbye_

 _Lauren._

 _ **….**_

 _Bo's tears splashed onto the paper, causing the ink to run. That was it, she'd lost the best thing that had ever happened to her. Maybe Lauren just needed time to sort through her grief, Bo could give her time to get her head together._

 _She figured that in a few weeks Lauren would return to her, she could give her time. But she knew that Lauren wouldn't leave her permanently, the loved each other. There was no killing that._

 **Present**

But Bo was wrong, because Lauren never came back like she thought. Instead, Bo spent the next few weeks trying to track her down. Only to have her hopes crushed when Dyson informed her that Lauren didn't want to be found.

She couldn't do much more, if Lauren really wanted to stay away then Bo had to let her go. Her Father always told her, that if she loved something to set it free. So that's what she did, she set Lauren free.

Feeling stupid for buying the engagement ring, which after Lauren left she couldn't find. Because she left it the secret pocket of her favourite jacket. Which also disappeared. But when she found out that Lauren had it all along, Bo knew that had to have meant something.

Now Lauren needed time again, which Bo was more than happy to provide. But this time, she was going to make sure that she didn't lose Lauren again. She couldn't survive another minute of that hell.

They were meant to be together, she knew that in her heart. And she needed make Lauren see it too. She couldn't care less about the Clan anymore, it still had a place in her heart. But Lauren had to come first now, and Bo was going to make sure that she did.

Their love would survive this, it had to.

 **….**

 **A/N: Ooh, intense? I wanted to work in a little flash back, just to give you guys an idea of what went down. Hope you're all enjoying. Leave me a review. Much love xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, here is the next chapter. I was at a birthday party earlier, so I didn't intend on posting this until tomorrow. But I came home a little early and I'm still wide awake, so why not. Besides, it is in fact tomorrow.**

 **I love all of your reviews for the last chapter, please keep them coming. As I said, this is a darker story. I am pro team Lauren. So I always end up making her the victim and the innocent one. But this time I thought that I'd switch it up a bit.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this one. More updates for other stories to follow, hopefully later on in the day. We'll see!**

 **Also, paid a little homage to the last Ep in this chapter. See if you can spot the line! ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **….**

 **Chapter 8: What Do You Mean?**

 **Dyson's Loft**

Every time she was feeling this way, Lauren always went to her big brother. There was no one else that could get her to listen, and she felt like she needed to vent to someone. Because ever since leaving Bo outside of Liv's building, she couldn't help but think that she'd gone about the situation all wrong.

She needed someone to set her straight, even though she should've been able to do that herself. She just wasn't in the right head space at the moment, all she needed was a little push in the right direction.

Lauren trotted over to her brother's building in her wolf form. She stopped when she got to his door, listening out for anything. If he had company then she would have to wait, but thankfully he was alone.

At will, she shifted back into her human form. Standing on her bare feet, she hit the buzzer next to the door. "Hello?" Dyson answered.

"It's me" she said.

When she heard the sound of the door unlock, she quickly entered the building before passers by started noticing a very naked woman standing there. She ran up the stairs, knocking on his door. She heard her brother tell her to enter.

So she did, opening the door and stepping inside. He had his back turned just like last time, he must've smelt that she had recently shifted. Which meant that she had to have been naked. "Just so you know, there's no crime against having a shower" he laughed from where he was sat at on the couch.

Lauren smiled, looking down at herself. She was covered in dirt, and she still had Harpy blood stuck under her finger nails. "No, I suppose there's not. I'll be quick" she walked into the bathroom. A shower sounded amazing right now.

Ten minutes passed, and Dyson was grabbing two six packs of beer out of the fridge and brought them over to his living room. As he was setting them down onto the coffee table, his Sister made her way out of the bathroom. All clean and clothed.

"Feel better?" He asked.

She nodded, drying her hair with a towel as she walked over to him. "Much, thanks…" She dropped down onto the couch, placing the damp towel behind her. "… I'll take one of those" she pointed to the two packs of beer.

Dyson grabbed a bottle for himself and for his sister, twisting the caps off. He handed one to her and then returned to his earlier seat. He didn't know why she was here, but if he had to guess then it probably had something to do with Bo or Liv.

"So, what did Bo do now?" He took a swig of his bottle.

Lauren did the same, then let out a laugh while bowing her head. That was the thing, Bo didn't actually do anything. But Lauren still left her without a word. "Actually, I think I'm the one who should be on the chopping block this time" she admitted.

"From the beginning please…" Dyson was ready to hear it all, he had nothing better to do tonight. And if his Sister needed an ear to vent to then he was here for her.

Lauren explained everything that happened, what she and Liv had talked about when she got back to her apartment. The little fight that she had with Bo, how she tried to convince Liv that she wasn't a killer. And how she treated Bo before she came here.

"… How is it, that a woman in her late twenties. Has a life **full** of high school drama?" He asked rhetorically.

She just shrugged. "Maybe because I'm immature…" She drank the rest of her beer, placing the empty bottle on the coffee table and grabbing another. "… I don't know what's wrong with me D. I tried so hard to convince myself that I wasn't a killer, that I didn't enjoy the rush when feeding. But I do" she said.

"It's not something that you can just suppress, we're predators Lauren. We enjoy the feed, the killing, the endless hunt. It's who we are, you can't fight it. It's a part of you" He needed her to understand this.

"I thought that part of me died a long time ago" She said.

Dyson shook his head with a laugh. "When're you gonna see it Lauren? That part of you will **never** fade, because it's that part of you that loves Bo. And the love that you share with her, will never die" Anyone with a brain could see that.

Lauren knew that deep down herself. "Okay, but that still doesn't help me with my current predicament…" they were getting off topic here. "… I was a bitch to Bo earlier. I left her **again** , why do I keep doing that?" She was asking herself more than him.

"Because you're a runner, you've always been that way. Ever since we were kids, you don't deal with your problems. You find it easier to run away, because that's what Wolves do. We run" He finished his beer.

She'd never heard that line before. "But doesn't that just make us cowards? We're wolves, we're supposed to be the most feared of all of the animals. And yet we run at the first chance we get? That's such a cop out! We're awful people!" She got up, going to the kitchen.

After hearing this, it just made her feel like a sack of shit. She needed something slot stronger than beer. Rummaging through her brother's cabinets, she found a bottle of vodka. That would have to do, she unscrewed the top and started taking large swigs.

"Drinking all of my vodka isn't going to fix your problems" Dyson spoke from the couch.

Lauren had her mouth full of the strong liquid, walking back over to the couch and gulping it down. "No, you're right. It won't. But it might make me feel less shitty about myself. When I left the first time, it was easy. Because I did it behind all of your backs, I just packed up and left" she jumped back down onto the couch.

Dyson could see by the blank expression on his sister's face, that she was having a self-loathing moment. So he snatched the vodka from her hands and took a drink. "Did you regret it?" He asked.

"Every second" she replied without hesitation.

"Then why didn't you come back? Bo waited for you, for months. I'd never seen her so broken before, and I'm not saying that you did it to hurt her. You were messed up after Mom and Dad, and your Wolf's first instinct was to run. But you could've come back" he didn't judge her, well maybe a little.

Lauren couldn't answer him, because he was right. Nothing stopped her from coming back, she stopped herself. Why though, she didn't know. It wasn't because she didn't love Bo, because she did. She loved her **so** much.

But the death of her Parents had changed her, and the fact that Bo had refused to run with her. Made Lauren doubt their relationship. But none of that mattered now, she and Bo had found each other again. But still, Lauren made things difficult.

Since she couldn't answer him, she decided to ask him something else. "Did you know that Bo was planning on proposing to me?"

Dyson met her gaze, he was wondering when she would find out. "Yeah, she asked me for my blessing" he smiled.

"She did?" Lauren didn't think that Dyson's opinion mattered to Bo.

He nodded. "And uh, she asked Mom and Dad too. As you can imagine, they were more than happy to give it to her. They were so excited to see the look on your face when she finally popped the question. But then…" He trailed off.

"But then, they were killed. And I practically spat on their graves by leaving the one person that they wanted me to be with. Not really winning the award for best daughter of the year, am I?" She laughed sadly, taking the bottle from him again.

"Look, we can go round and round on this. Blaming each other, dredging up the past. But there's no point. Because whatever's happened in the past, has to stay there. If we could change it, we would but we can't. So all you have to ask yourself, is what do you want **right** now?" He was sick of going back and forth.

Lauren didn't even have to think about it, she just smiled to herself. "Bo" she answered.

Dyson flashed her a smile. "Then go get her, and don't let her go again" he nodded to the front door. Knowing that she was going to get up any minute.

She didn't know what to say, her brother came off as the brooding egotistical playboy. When really he was the sweetest person that she'd ever known. Lauren jumped on him, kissing him on the cheek. "Thanks D, I love you…" She kissed him again, then got up and ran out of the loft.

"I love you too" he spoke aloud, taking what was left of his vodka. If he'd charged for these talks, then he'd be a millionaire.

 **Bo's House (Later)**

Bo never thought of herself as the patient type, she certainly didn't like waiting for things when she was a kid. If she wanted things, then she took them. It was as simple as that. Only this time, she had no choice but to wait.

She realised that maybe the way she went about talking to Liv, was a little immature of her. But like she told Lauren before, she was just telling the truth. If Liv didn't like it then that meant she lacked the capacity to understand. Which wasn't her fault.

In the last twenty minutes, it'd started pouring rain outside. It seemed appropriate, since Bo's mood was less than sunny. She just wished that she knew what was going on inside Lauren's head. Maybe then she could figure out what her Girlfriend wanted. Instead of walking blind all of the time.

Kenzi was out with Tamsin, so she had the huge house all to herself. Bo decided that a strong drink was in order. Entering her Father's old office, she quickly poured a glass of his favourite scotch. Beer was too weak, Kenzi had probably taken the Vodka, so Scotch was what she was left with.

As she began to pour her second glass, she heard the chime of the doorbell. God, that thing was loud! She placed her glass down, then made her way to the front door. Opening it, she saw Lauren standing in the pouring rain. Her hair was wet, and her clothes were soaking.

"Wow, you actually came back this time" Bo couldn't help the tone of her voice, because she was actually surprised.

Lauren deserved that one, and she didn't blame Bo for being short with her. But she couldn't let her own problems get in the way of their connection. "Yeah, can we talk?" She raised an eyebrow.

Bo always ended up smiling, even when she was mad. She stepped aside, letting the blonde enter. Once she did, Bo closed the door. "So, is this a good talk. Or a bad talk. Because if it's the latter, tell me now so I can grab my scotch" she didn't think that she could take much more heartbreak.

"It's a bit of both, I would say…" Lauren wasn't really sure to be honest. "… First of all, I owe you an apology" she began.

"You do?" Bo was under the impression that Lauren was mad at her. So why would she be apologising.

Lauren nodded. "All this time, I've been treating you like everything that happened between us was your fault. When in actuality, it wasn't. Not even in the slightest. I was the one who chose to run away, I was the one to ended what we had—"

"You were grieving Lauren" Bo interrupted her.

"That's no excuse. Because at a time like that, I needed my family more than anything. But I ran instead of dealing with my grief. I know now, that it was cowardly of me. And selfish, I was thinking of myself instead of my family. And for that, I am so sorry Bo" Lauren stepped closer to her.

Bo didn't know where all of this was coming from, but clearly Lauren had experienced some kind of epiphany. "It's okay" she smiled at her.

Lauren shook her head. "No, it's not. You keep waiting for me, and you shouldn't have to…" she didn't want Bo to be constantly miserable because of this whole situation. "… When I left, I ended up having a good two years with someone else. And that wasn't fair, because I know that you had the opposite"

"Lauren…" Bo sighed, she didn't really want to go into that. "… I don't care, if you were happy with Liv. I'm glad that you found what your were looking for, but I don't get what that has to do with us right now" she said.

"Why do you have to be so understanding?" Lauren kind of hated that sometimes, Bo was always willing to let things go. "Why can't you just hate me? A part of you must want to after what I did" she didn't get it.

Bo let out a laugh. "Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. Because I love you so damn much, and that out ways **anything** bad that I feel about you. I don't blame you for anything Lauren" she honestly didn't.

She could've blamed her, and she could've hated her. It would've been so easy to do, but that didn't matter because the love that she felt was ten times stronger than anything else that she was feeling. Stronger than the betrayal, stronger than the hurt, and definitely stronger than Hate.

"But you should! Everyone should hate me…" Lauren saw it now, the way that she handled it was horrible. "… I didn't just run from you, I ran from my brother, from the family that protected me my entire life. And most importantly, I ran from my Wolf" she sighed.

Bo didn't understand what she meant, "What do you mean?"

Lauren had to come clean about this now, otherwise she was going to end up losing herself. And she didn't want that. "I separated myself from her, so that I could focus on having a normal life. But it was a cop out, because I was denying her of the thing that she wanted the most" she said.

"What?" Bo asked.

With a halfhearted smile, Lauren pointed at her. "You…" She breathed. "… I tried to run from you, but you were always with me. In my dreams, in my heart, I felt you all of the time"

Bo liked hearing that, but she couldn't help but wonder if this was just a speech that Lauren was giving her. She didn't know if she could take anymore heart break. "And are you done now? Running, I mean" she wondered.

Like Dyson said, as wolves it was instinctual to run. To be free, and wild. But she realised now, she didn't need to run. Because she had everything, she had a family, a brother that loved her, and she had Bo.

Well, at least she hoped that she had Bo.

But she was hoping that what she did next would prove to Bo that she was staying for good this time. Lauren reached into her jacket pocket, after leaving Dyson's place she went home to change into her own clothes and out of his borrowed threads.

While she was changing, she went to her wall safe. And grabbed the engagement ring that Bo had given her, she didn't know what she was going to do with it. But she just felt like she needed to have it with her.

Bo watched her hold out her hand, then saw the diamond ring that she bought two years ago. "As much as I love you Lauren, I don't think that marriage is the best thing for us right now. Especially not where we're at" she didn't think that it was a good idea.

"I'm not proposing Bo…" Lauren laughed, walking towards her. "… You're right, marriage would be the worst idea right now. I wanted to give it back to you, so that when I finally do earn your trust back. Then maybe we could revisit the whole, marriage thing. But it'll be on **your** terms" she placed the ring in her hands.

Looking down at the ring, Bo didn't know what to say. This was a blindside, she never expected to have this conversation with Lauren. To be honest she thought that she would've been grovelling for the rest of her life.

"Alright" Was all that Bo could say.

Lauren smiled again, there was nothing more that she could say. "Well, that's pretty much all I had to say. So, I'm gonna go home. And leave you in peace" she made a move to walk to the door. When Bo grabbed her arm, stopping her.

Bo met her gaze, "I don't remember asking you to leave…" she loosened her grip, sliding her hand into the blonde's. "… Will you stay?" She asked.

"Stay?" Lauren repeated her words, getting caught up in Bo's eyes. It was like a strong current that has swept her up. She was just along for the ride at this point.

Moving closer, Bo pulled Lauren to her nodding. "Yeah babe…" She whispered leaning in for a deep kiss. One that said, she didn't give a crap about anything else. As far as she was concerned, they were the only two people in the universe right now. "… Stay" she kept her eyes closed.

Lauren was done for at this point. "Okay" she let Bo lead her upstairs, she couldn't smell anyone else in the house. Which meant that they were alone. Once they were upstairs, she followed Bo into her room.

She was hit by an overbearing wave of nostalgia, being in this room after so long was weird. And also upsetting, because the last time that she was here she made the decision to leave the love of her life.

A mistake, and one that she would **never** make again.

"Is this too much for you?" Bo placed the ring on her dresser an then got her attention. "Being here, I mean?" The last thing that she wanted was for Lauren to feel uncomfortable.

Lauren stopped looking around the large room, turning to Bo with a smile. "No, I'm fine…" She assured her, then glanced at the rest of the room again. "… Everything looks the same" she liked that.

Bo followed her gaze, she found no need to change her room. She liked it the way it was, and she had so many memories of Lauren in here that she could bring herself to change it even if she wanted to. "Is that bad?" She asked.

"No…" Lauren shook her head, why would it be bad? "… We had nothing but good memories here, despite the one…" She turned away, not sure how to finish that sentence. She could never truly apologise for what she'd done.

To save her from any further awkwardness, Bo held her hands with a warm smile. "Lauren, stop it. I'm not mad, or hateful, I'm not anything. It's like you said, it's a memory. Those tend to stay in the past, so let's just focus on the present. Okay?" She didn't want to dwell on it anymore.

"Okay" The blonde nodded, with a smile of her own. To start over, was all she wanted. She knew now that life without Bo wasn't a life worth living. It didn't matter that she was happy with Liv, because deep down there was always something missing.

She had to live without Bo to realise how much she needed her, and she was thankful that the shed learner her lesson now rather than later. When it would've been too late.

"How about, we get some sleep?" Bo offered. " **Just** sleep, I think that today has been stressful enough. I think there's still some of your clothes in my closet" she gestured for her to follow as she went to her walk in closet.

Lauren stepped inside, seeing that not much had changed. She went to the place where she used to keep her clothes. Finding that everything that she had left here two years ago, was still here. In particular, there was a dress of hers. That was very special to her, it was one that her Mother had bought for her.

She thought that she'd lost it, having blocked out most memories from two years ago. Lauren had forgotten that she'd left it her. "I can't believe that you kept this, all this time" she picked up the hem of the dark nave dress. She remembered the moment when her Mother presented it to her.

Bo folded her arms, leaning her shoulder against the wall. "Well, I figured that you'd come back for it sooner or later. But when you didn't, I just decided to keep it safe for you until the day that you finally **did** come back" she said.

Lauren turned her head, "Bo, I'm so sorry" she felt awful.

"I told you, I'm not mad. So stop it, okay?" Bo opened another closet door, seeing the left over nightwear that Lauren had left here. "I'll leave you to get changed" she touched her arm gently, smiling at her before leaving the closet.

Bo left her to have some privacy, even though it wasn't anything that she hadn't seen before. But this was about having a new beginning, and she didn't want to rush into anything. Which, the more that she said it in her head, the more stupid it sounded.

They rushed into everything.

She changed into a pair of shorts and a tight black tank. Her motto was, the tighter, the better. Bo got into her bed, placing her legs under the covers and laying back onto her pillows. She turned her head to the left when she saw her closet light get switched off.

Lauren walked back into the room, wearing only an oversized acid grey t-shirt and a pair of black boys shorts. She found a few things that she could've worn, but her Wolf was so on edge right now that she felt she was going to jump out of her skin. Wearing minimal items was the best option.

She climbed into the bed, laying beside Bo. She didn't know why she felt so nervous, it wasn't like they were strangers. Thanks to her enhanced hearing, she could hear the rain lashing down ten times louder than Bo could. "I wish that it would let up" she touched her ears, hissing.

Bo understood what she meant, "Whatever you're feeling can't be worse than when your powers kicked in for the first time" she smiled, thinking back to their teen years. When they hit puberty and came into their abilities.

Lauren let out a laugh, that wasn't fun for her at all. "No, that was in a league of its own. Clearly, Dyson handled the change a lot better than I did. I just remember being angry all of the time" she thought back to the memory.

"Yeah, I remember that too. Especially when you flipped out that time in school assembly. That will always go down as the best meltdown in Fae history" Bo laughed.

When they were fourteen, Lauren got really annoyed during a school assembly. She didn't like the way that the principle was treating the students. So she decided to challenge him, and when he said some horrible and demeaning things to her, she lost it.

"He's lucky that Dyson dragged me away, otherwise he would've been my first kill" Lauren was grateful for her brother for stepping in that day, otherwise things would've gone down a lot differently.

Bo shrugged. "Mr. Allen was an asshole anyway. He would've deserved it…" She stopped talking when she heard Lauren moan, covering her ears as she heard the rain come down harder. "… Here, let me help" she turned on her side, reaching her hand out and resting her palm over the side of Lauren's neck.

She used her Succubus touch, to send a wave of calming energy through her. Hoping that it would soothe the pain that Lauren was feeling. It seemed to work, as she watched the blonde close her eyes. And she had the most adorable smile on her face.

"Thanks" Lauren appreciated it.

"Just like old times, right?" Bo spoke quietly, seeing that her touch was almost putting Lauren to sleep. She always used to do this when her Girlfriend was stressed out, or when her wolf senses were causing her discomfort.

Lauren hummed, keeping her eyes closed. She was in bliss right now, the pain of her hearing wasn't causing her anymore hassle. It was like it was never there in the first place. "I love you Bo, I may have changed in the last two years. But that's the one thing that never did" she wanted to say that before she passed out from the pleasure that she was feeling.

Bo smiled, pulling Lauren closer to her on the bed. She rolled over to turn the bedside lamp off. Then turned back to the beautiful blonde in front of her. "I love you too, always have…" She pressed the softest kiss to her forehead. "… And I always will" she whispered.

The moonlight shined through the window to their left, bathing them both in a pale light. Bo held onto Lauren as they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep. She didn't know what was to come next for them, whether Lauren would want to return to the Clan or not.

But one thing was for sure, they were in it for good this time.

 **….**

 **A/N: Naww! Isn't that adorable? Hope you guys were happy with how this chapter ended, I've had the whole story planned out in my head and all of these were prewritten. I've just been re reading them. And they sound okay to me, but that's just me. So please, let me know what you thought. Much love xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello all, here's another one for you. I'm on a roll this week! Haha! So this one I think, has a bit of everything. Fluff, drama, sexy times. And, another flashback. So have fun with it. Remember to leave me a review.**

 **….**

 **Chapter 9: I Go On**

 **Bo's House**

When she woke up, Bo worried that what she was looking at wasn't real. Maybe it was a mirage, or a maybe she was still asleep and dreaming. But it wasn't, because when she reached her hand out to lift a lock of blonde hair from Lauren's face, she knew that it was very real.

She couldn't help but think back to the many nights that they spent in this bed, and in this room. One memories in particular was sticking out like a sore thumb, after hearing what Lauren's feelings about the Clan. Her reason for leaving became much more clearer.

And Bo realised that the signs were there, long before her Girlfriend ran away. She was just so wrapped up in Lauren that she didn't see them. That, and she chose not to see them.

 **28 Months Ago**

 _Bo had come in late, she would've been home much sooner. But things weren't always easy being the daughter of a Clan Leader. And she had gotten into quite the brawl in the night before. She was minding her own business with Dyson and Tamsin, having a drink at their local bar._

 _But their fun times were short lived, when a group of Pixies entered the bar. Drunk and most likely on drugs. Picking a fight with Bo when she had done nothing wrong, Bo wasn't going to just sit there and take it._

 _So she fought back, giving the group leader a run for their money. And at the end of it, she came out on top. But she was wounded badly, on of the Pixies broke a bottle and began to cut her with it. The skin above her right eyes was slashed, and so was her left forearm._

 _Lauren wasn't going to be happy. One, for not coming home like she promised. And two, for getting in another fight and not calling her. Her Girlfriend had a real issue with that._

 _Bo walked into her room quietly, she saw that Lauren was asleep in the bed. That was a good thing, she was just going to head to the bathroom and clean herself up. Sleep would help her through this pain._

 _As she began to tip toe to the bathroom, she stopped when the light was turned on. Damn it! Caught red handed. "I thought you were sleeping" she didn't turn around, because she knew that once she did. Lauren would see that she was hurt._

 _Lauren sat up in the bed, pulling her hand back from the light switch. "I was, but then I smelt blood. Do you have anything to tell me?" As soon as the coppery aroma of blood passed her nose, she was wide awake._

 _"Okay…" Bo breathed. "… Just don't freak out" She didn't need that._

 _"Turn around Bo" Lauren climbed out of the bed, preparing herself for the worst. She hated it when Bo was hurt, and she was a Doctor. She dealt with injuries all day, coming home meant not having to deal with them anymore. But Bo could never grasp that._

 _Bo did as she was told, revealing her cut up face and arm. "It's not as bad as it looks, to be honest it doesn't even hurt that bad" she gave a drunken smile. The only reason she couldn't feel anything was because Tamsin plied her with Meade while Dyson pulled out the glass._

 _Lauren walked over to her, inspecting her wounds. "Yeah, that's probably because you're hammered…" She could smell the alcohol when Bo opened her mouth. "… These are bad Bo, you need to heal" she said._

 _"I enjoy a good healing session as much as the next Succubus, but I know you've been working late and that you're tired. So I don't want to weaken you more" Bo might've been wasted, but she was sober enough to make that decision._

 _But Lauren didn't care, her Girlfriend was hurt and bleeding. And if there was something that she could do to help her, then she was going to do it. "Shut up and kiss me…" She pulled Bo's face to her, latching onto her lips._

 _This happened often, Bo would come home beaten and Lauren would offer herself to her. But then Bo would decline, giving a selfless reason. But Lauren would make her heal anyway. They were good at this game._

 _Bo felt her primal instinct to feed come alive, so she fed from her. Feeling the cloudiness in her mind clear and her pain fade. She pulled back with her eyes blazing blue. Giving her Girlfriend a smirk, then went in for another kiss. Bo slid her around Lauren's waist, lowering them and lifting the blonde up into her arms._

 _Lauren was still mad at her, but she had to admit. When they did this, she had a hard time staying mad. As soon as Bo looked at her with those hungry eyes, she melted before her. The effect that she had on her, was indescribable._

 _She wrapped her arms around Bo's neck, and her legs around Bo's waist. She could feel Bo start to walk forward, towards the bed. Lauren's back hit the mattress, so hard that she bounced a little._

 _Looking up she saw Bo start to undress herself, throwing her bloody clothes to the side. Lauren was only in a pair of hot pants and a tank top. She was basically naked._

 _Bo climbed on top of her, kissing her again. Moving to her Girlfriend's jaw, to her neck, and then lower each time. Kissing as she went. She knew that Lauren wasn't going to say anything else about her fight, until they were done. This wasn't her first rodeo, this was just a stall._

 _By the time that they'd gotten under the covers, Lauren's inner animal had taken charge. She was never rough, per se. Just a extra charged up. Sometimes Bo would come away with a few scratches, but they would heal quickly._

 _They moved together, in perfect sync._

 _Lauren was situated in Bo's lap, rocking her hips to meet Bo's own. While they kissed, panting as they felt such pleasure. Lauren lost herself in the moment, because when this happened. They were connected, and no one else mattered. No one else existed, it was just them._

 _Together._

 _Bo pulled Lauren's body closer to her as she found her release, and judging buy the sound of it so did Lauren. She breathes heavily, beads of sweat rolling down their bodies. "I should get beat up more often" she chuckled._

 _"You say that every time…" Lauren pulled away, touching the spot where Bo's wound was on her face. There was nothing there now. "… And then you promise me that it won't happen again. But it always does" she sighed sadly, turning her head away._

 _It was this life, this Clan that they were born into. Everyone had grown up with a target on their backs, but Bo had the biggest one out of all of them. Because her Father was the Leader, and there were other Clans that threatened her to get to him._

 _"Hey?" Bo kept one arm around her back, and one lifting her Girlfriend's chin. "What did we say **this** was?" She shot a glance to the entire room._

 _Lauren knew where she was going with this, and Bo was good at it. "Our space" she said._

 _Bo nodded. "Exactly, **our** space…" She looked up at her with a smile. "… Nothing exists outside of these walls, when we're in here. No Clan, no Enemies, just you and me" she knew that Lauren worried, it's what her Girlfriend did. But Bo liked to think that she could always put her mind at ease._

 _"Yeah…" Lauren liked hearing that, she brushed her lips over Bo's. Making this kiss linger for a few minutes. "… You and me" she repeated her words. It amazed her how she could go from being supremely pissed, to being over the moon with happiness._

 _"I know that this happens a lot. And I'm sorry that I keep putting you through it, even when I promise that it won't happen again. But it won't always be like this, there's an uproar within the Clans right now. Which means everyone is at risk, not just me" Bo didn't like it either, but this was their life._

 _Lauren understood. "I know, but it doesn't mean that I have to like it. I worry about you, all the time. Everyday, all I'm doing is thinking about you" she needed to say this. Otherwise she would end up losing her nerve._

 _Bo had to smile. "I'm no different Lauren…" She said. "… When you're working all day, and I don't see you for hours. Sometimes I don't even get a phone call because you're so busy. I go crazy thinking about you too, every second. It's you babe, it's always you" she kissed her._

 _See? How could Lauren stay mad when Bo said things like that? Lauren put all of her love into this kiss. "I just keep worrying that one night it's gonna happen, and you won't make it home" she admitted._

 _Reaching up to touch her cheek. "Nothing can keep me from you, not even death" she didn't know if that was actually possible. But if she did die someday, she would move Heaven and Hell to get back to Lauren._

 _"Let's hope that it never comes to that" Lauren hated to even fathom the idea of Bo dying._

 _"I'm not just any Fae you know, I'm a powerful Succubus who also happens to be the daughter of a feared Clan Leader. My Dad has been training me to fight since I could walk, I can handle myself" Bo assured her._

 _Lauren wasn't convinced, she knew that Bo was a good fighter. They both were, they had to be. Being born into a Clan meant always having to be on your guard. But that didn't stop Lauren from worrying._

 _That was a full time job._

 _"I hope so" she said._

 **Present**

It only just registered with Bo how worried Lauren actually was, she would always tell her. But Bo would just brush it off, promising things that she couldn't keep. But clearly, all of those moments took their toll on Lauren.

And then she left, and Bo was heartbroken.

Lauren chose that second to open her eyes, seeing that Bo was staring off into space. "Hey? Are you okay?" she got her attention, sitting up.

Bo snapped out of her thoughts, nodding with a smile. "Yeah, I'm great…" She was just getting lost in her own head. It was nothing for Lauren to worry about. "… Did you sleep okay?" She changed the subject.

"Better than okay, I haven't felt that relaxed in a long time. Thank you" Lauren knew that it was the effect that Bo's touch had on her. And if she hadn't have done it then the sound of the rain from last night would've kept hurting her sensitive Wolf ears.

"No problem…" Bo leaned into peck her gently. "… So, do you feel like getting some breakfast?" She asked.

Lauren nodded, "Sure" They both got up from bed, changing into some sweats and heading downstairs to the kitchen. Where they were met with Kenzi's shocked face. Clearly she had no idea what was going on with them.

Kenzi stopped what she was doing, she was about to eat another spoonful of cereal. But then Bo and Lauren walked into the kitchen holding hands, did she travel back in time? "Well, it's about time that you guys went from Angry Birds to Love Birds. When did this happen?" She wanted to know.

Bo told Lauren to take a seat at the table with her little sister, while she made some coffee. "Last night. We talked through some things, and we've decided that we're better off together than apart" she said, before grabbing to two mugs.

"Really?" Kenzi was intrigued, she looked at Lauren who hadn't spoken a word. "Everything okay over there, SheWolf?" She had many nicknames for Lauren, but _'SheWolf'_ was one of her favourites.

Lauren nodded, "Fine, why do you ask?" Truth be told she was just a little nervous, and being in this house brought back so many memories. She practically had a heart murmur every time she walked through the foyer.

Kenzi shook her head with a shrug. "No reason, you just seem a little quiet. That's all" she continued to eat her bowl of Captain Crunch.

"It's nothing, just being here after so long is a little strange is all…" Lauren smiled bashfully, taking the offered cup of coffee from Bo. Who then sat beside her, eyeing her up cautiously. "… I'm fine, really" she nodded assuringly.

Bo didn't wan to push it, of course Lauren would feel weird being back here after so long. And it didn't help that this was the place where she was told that her Parents were murdered. Anyone would be a little disconnected in her shoes. "So, what'd you have planned for today Kenz?" She asked her sister.

"Oh you know, the ushe" Kenzi smiled.

"So, nothing?" Bo knew her sister well.

Kenzi swallowed her cereal, "Nope, not a thing. But what about you guys, you probably wanna spend the day making up for lost time right?" She clicked her tongue and winked at them.

Lauren laughed. "That's the problem with you Succubi. Your minds are constantly in the gutter" she meant it as a joke.

Bo joined in on the playful banter. "The dirtier, the better" she wasn't going to apologise for being the way she was. She was a sexual creature, and she loved sex. But she loved it even more when it was with the person that she loved.

"She speaks the truth" Kenzi agreed with her.

"Well anyway, I have a job to get to. I've got surgeries scheduled for today, and a ton of paperwork to get to. So I'm gonna have to eat and run" Lauren drank some of her coffee, she was hoping to spend the day talking through more things with Bo. But she had a job to do.

Bo looked at her. "I thought that you were done running?" She raised an eyebrow, she knew that Lauren didn't mean it in that way. She was just making a little joke. "Kidding. But you are going to have a real meal, and then I'll drive you to work myself"

Lauren shook her head. "No, Bo. I don't want to disrupt your day. You're the leader of the Clan now, you've probably got a lot to do" she figured that most of Bo's days were full up with Clan duties.

"Nope, not a thing. And even if I did, I would drop it in a heartbeat for you. Being the leader doesn't dictate my life. I'll always have time for the people that I love, especially you" Bo leaned over from where she was sitting, kissing Lauren on her cheek.

Kenzi smiled, "Aww! You guys are so adorable. I've missed this" she loved seeing them so happy, it made a change from when Bo was walking around the house. Moping all of the time.

"Me too…" Bo said. "… If you wanna grab a shower and a change of clothes, I'll make something for us to eat" she turned back to Lauren.

Lauren frowned, there was something wrong with that sentence. "But, you can't cook" she remembered so many nights that Bo tried to woo Lauren with a romantic meal. And it always ended in disaster. And once, a trip to the E.R. for Lauren.

"She can now…" Kenzi spoke up. "… Your Girl's been self teaching herself for the last year. Look…" She pointed to her left, showing Lauren a shelf full of various cookbooks. "… She bought them herself! **For fun**!" She acted shocked.

"Oh wow! We **must** alert the authorities" Lauren laughed at Kenzi's words, so Bo was learning how to cook. What was so wrong with that.

Kenzi scowled at them, "You guys are no fun. I'm gonna take a nap" she got up and emptied her bowl into the sink.

Bo frowned. "You just woke up Kenz, it's not even nine o'clock yet" Her sister's laziness never ceased to amaze her. She wondered where Kenzi got that from, because it certainly wasn't their Father.

"Yeah, but waking up and then walking down here. Making my breakfast, and ughh!" Kenzi waved her hand making a face, she was too tired to keep talking. She just wanted to wrap herself up in her bed. She left Bo and Lauren to their day.

Lauren shook her head in disbelief. "Wow! She has not changed a bit has she?" She chuckled, remembering Kenzi like this before she left two years ago.

Bo laughed. "Nope, same old Kenzi"

"So, you learned how to cook?" Lauren had to ask about it. When they were dating, she cooked all of their meals. Bo would try and help her so many times, but once she even burnt water. Lauren didn't think that was even possible.

"A little, I'm not Chef material. But I've learned a few things, watching the cooking channel and reading some books. I was sick of the takeouts, it was always the same thing. That and, after my Dad's first heart attack I wanted to make a change in our eating habits" Bo explained.

This was the first that Lauren was hearing of this. "First heart attack? How many did he have?" She asked.

Bo didn't really like talking about it, but she figured the one person that she should talk to about her Father should be her Girlfriend. "Five, counting the one that killed him. But, you know what? It's okay, he lived a long life. And when I say long, I mean millennial. My Dad was over a thousand years old, he had no regrets" she smiled thinking of him.

Lauren placed her hand over Bo's, holding it gently. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you, I should've been" she hated herself for that. Bo's Father had done so much for her and Dyson, and their Parents. She loved him like he was her own Father.

"It's okay Lauren, my Dad didn't want Kenzi and I to be unhappy. He wanted us to live our lives, knowing that he was okay with death. And we're okay too, it's not like we're kids. We can take care of ourselves" Bo was fine, she wasn't sad, or grieving.

Her Father had died, there wasn't much that she could do about that.

"You sure can…" Lauren kissed her lips, she still felt bad for not being there for her when it happened. But all she could do was be here now. "… I'm gonna take a shower" she got up from the table.

"Care to put your order in before you go?" Bo smiled, drinking what was left of her coffee. She was going to need at least two cups more to get her through the day.

Lauren turned around before she got to the door. "Uh, I dunno. Surprise me…" she winked at her, then left to go upstairs. When she got back downstairs, she was expecting something a little lavish to be honest. But all she got was a sandwich. "… A sandwich?"

Bo laughed, placing the plates on the kitchen island. "Not just any sandwich, a grilled cheese sandwich. You're favourite. Also, I cooked it in truffle oil and added a few things. So, it's a super fancy sandwich. Just try it" she waved her over to the table.

Never one to shy away from new experiences, Lauren made her way over to the table. Hopping up on a stool next to Bo. In taking one bite of the sandwich, Lauren was blown away by Bo's culinary skills. This was something that she didn't expect to ever see.

"Oh my god…" She had her mouth full. "… This is amazing" It really was.

Bo shrugged with a smile. "It was nothing, you'd be surprised how much you learn from the cooking channel. Especially when there's never anything else on to watch" she chuckled. They talked over a few things while they ate, about what they had both been up to while they were apart.

Lauren left out everything with Liv, she didn't want to upset Bo. But now Bo was wondering what was going to happen when Lauren returned to work.

"How do you think that she'll act around you, now that she knows…" Bo tried to find the appropriate word to use.

"That I'm a Monster?" Lauren finished for her.

That wasn't what Bo was going to say at all. "… That you're different" she said.

Lauren sighed. "Well, considering that she basically told me that she wanted nothing to do with me anymore. I'm betting that our Staff meeting is gonna be a little awkward. But, I work at the hospital too. This was always going to be an issue" she couldn't do much to change what happened. All she could do was move on.

"You could always come back to the Clan's Clinic. I know someone who could get you an interview" Bo smirked, all she had to do was say the word and Lauren was in.

"Really? I appreciate the gesture Bo, I do. But I thought that we talked about this, I'm just not ready to come back yet. I don't know if I'll ever be" Lauren admitted, it was a sore subject for her.

Bo nodded. "I know, it was just a suggestion. So, if you're ready to go. I'll just run up to my room and throw some clothes on and I'll take you to work. Like old times" she got up, kissing her cheek and then leaving the room.

Many times, Bo had driven Lauren to their Clan's Clinic. And many times they were late because they ended up having a lazy morning in bed. Against Lauren's better judgment.

 **City Hospital (Later)**

Lauren had missed this morning's staff meeting, she was running a little late. And as soon as she got in through the doors, a car crash victim fell into her lap. Literally. She'd spent most of her morning treating the girl that fell on her. And it wasn't looking good.

Standing for hours in an operating room wasn't ideal, but she loved it. Being able to help people and saving them when allowed. Gave her joy. After the surgery was done, she moved her patient into recovery and got changed into some clean scrubs.

In the locker room, she saw Ben. He was just coming back from his lunch break. "Hey Ben, it's been a while since we talked last. How are you?" She hadn't been to work in a couple of days. And he was her best friend.

"Oh, so you do remember my name huh? Good for you…" He laughed at her, to be honest he'd missed her around here. "… And I'm fine, tired though thanks to your little vacation. I've been covering your shifts since you've been gone" he placed his satchel into his locker.

She totally forgot to call in about that. "Sorry Ben. Hey, have you seen Liv around anywhere? I thought that I would've run into her already, but nothing" she found it odd, that there were tons of patients with head injuries that passed through her E.R. today.

And the consult from the Neuro department that they called for, wasn't Liv. She was the head of Neuro Surgery, and she always answered to consultations.

Ben's expression turned sad, he thought that she would've been told. "You didn't hear?" He asked.

"Hear what?" Lauren didn't like this already.

"Liv hit a break through on her research, she got offered a job in Sweden. They're setting her up with a house, car, grant money, the works. I figured that she would've told you of all people. I mean, you are her Girlfriend" Ben said.

Lauren sighed. "Not anymore…" She watched Ben become confused. "… The last couple of days have been a little hectic. Anyway, she found out about me. About what I am, and she couldn't handle it. So we broke up" she didn't want to go too much into it.

Now Ben felt awful for bringing it up. "Oh, I'm sorry…" He was sincere. "… Well uh, I don't think she's leaving until tomorrow. We offered to throw her a going away party but she passed on it. Now I know why, she's probably still dealing with what happened between you guys" he wondered why Liv was so distant lately.

She couldn't let Liv leave the country without saying goodbye, even though she specifically told Lauren never to speak to her again. She had to see her one last time. "I gotta talk to her, before she leaves" she quickly got changed into her everyday clothes, then asked Ben to cover for her before leaving.

 **Liv's Apartment (20 Minutes Later)**

Since getting the offer to work overseas, Liv had been feeling a lot better. Especially since she was going to be leaving this mess that she was in, behind. That's not to say that she didn't have any good times here, because she did.

But she was glad to be starting over somewhere new, and the only way to do that properly was to rid herself of these things that she'd come to know. About Lauren, and her people. She didn't want to know this stuff.

Suddenly, Liv heard a knock at her door. She placed the full box that she was carrying onto the floor beside her couch, then went to answer it. "Lauren? What're you doing here?" She didn't expect to see her ex.

"Ben told me that you're leaving…" Lauren spoke as she stood outside of the door. "… I just wanted to see you before you left"

Liv opened the door, allowing her to enter. "Please, come in…" She waited for her ex to walk inside and then closed the door behind them. "… So, what else did good old Ben tell you?" She asked.

"Just that you got a job offer in Sweden, and that your many years of research had paid off apparently. I'm happy for you Liv" Lauren smiled, she really meant it. She'd been there when Liv pulled dozens of all nighters trying to work hard to crack her problems.

"Thanks, I'm really looking forward to getting out of the City. I've been here my whole life, it's about time that I branched out…" Liv chuckled, this wasn't as awkward as she thought that it would be. But it was still weird. "… I'm glad that you came by actually" she said.

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Liv nodded, walking over to her kitchen. And grabbing a small box that she'd packed up a few days ago. She brought it back over to Lauren. "It's just a few things that I borrowed from you when I stayed over at your place. I think it's mostly shirts" she smiled.

Taking the box, Lauren looked into it. Seeing her old tank tops, and other shirts that she'd been looking for. "Thanks, I should get the stuff that you left at my place" she said.

"There's no need actually, I already went and got my things. I mean, I did have a key. It's in the box with your things. Hope you don't mind" Liv didn't want it to look like she was intruding.

Lauren shook her head, "No, it's okay. You're always two steps ahead of me" she always admired that about Liv. She was insanely smart.

There was something else that Liv had been wondering about, and the only person that she could ask about it was Lauren. But every time that she tried to call her, she hung up the phone before it started ringing.

"Can I ask you something?" She looked at her ex, who nodded. "Is there any way, for you to make me forget everything that's happened?" She asked.

That was something that's Lauren wasn't expecting to hear. "Uh, yeah. There's many ways, but I wouldn't be able to do it. I'm just a Werewolf" she shrugged her shoulders.

Liv was still getting used to hearing that, but that was precisely why she was asking for this. She didn't want to get used to it, to this. She just wanted to go back to living a normal life. "Do you know anyone who could do it?" She asked.

Lauren nodded, "Yeah but, Liv. It's not a simple as you think. Erasing someone's memories, is a horrible process. And it can be very painful. I'd rather you not go through something like that" she didn't want that for her.

"So I'm just supposed to live my life, knowing what I know about you. And about your people? I can't do that Lauren, wherever I go I'm gonna be constantly wondering if everyone I meet is Human. Or if they're like you. I want to forget, **everything** " Liv said.

It wasn't something that she wanted to do, but clearly Liv couldn't handle knowing about the Fae. And to be honest Lauren wanted her to move on and be happy with her life without looking over her shoulder. This was the only way that she'd be free of the Fae.

If she didn't know anything, then she couldn't be considered a threat. And after everything that she'd put her through, Lauren could give her this.

"Alright…" Lauren sighed. "… I'll do it" she said.

Maybe this meant that Lauren could move on too.

 **….**

 **A/N: Aww, poor Lauren. She's got to do this. But I think it's for the best, how about you guys? Leave me a review to let me know what you thought of this one. Much love xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, new one for you guys now. Hope you're all enjoying. Remember to leave me a review to tell me what you thought.**

 **Happy Weekend, don't do anything I wouldn't do! (Which is everything! Lol)**

 **….**

 **Chapter 10: Begin Again**

 **Liv's Apartment**

Even after agreeing to it, Lauren was still having second thoughts about this. She'd seen how memory erasing worked, and it wasn't pretty. In extreme cases, the ones asking for it even died from the procedure. "Are you one hundred percent sure that you wanna do this Liv?" She asked again.

Liv nodded. "I'm sure, this is the only way that I can move on Lauren. Look, it's not about me not understanding the information. Above all things, I'm a Scientist and a Doctor. I can handle things that don't make sense, but this…" She was lost for words.

"Is too much…" Lauren answered for her, then nodded. "… I get it"

"I don't care if you're a Werewolf Lauren, that's not what this is about. But I gave you two years of my life, **and** my love. And I know that you can't love anyone new, but I can. And I'd really like the opportunity to try" Liv said.

Lauren could understand that, but then she also realised what Liv meant when she said forget _'Everything'_. "When you said, you want to forget all of it? You meant it, even what we had?" She just wanted to be clear.

Liv sighed, as much as she wanted to agree with Lauren on those last three words. She couldn't. "Yes, because we never actually had anything Lauren. I mean, I did. I fell for you, so hard…" She smiled, remembering the feeling. "… And I don't regret it, not for one second"

"But?" Lauren anticipated her next move.

"But, you didn't feel anything for me. You said it yourself, you can't love anyone who isn't Bo. And I'm not her…" Liv stepped forward, still keeping her smile. "… I'm not gonna lie. I still love you, and somewhere deep down I probably always will" She took Lauren's hand in her own, holding it.

Lauren felt so horrible, she'd taken away two years of Liv's life. When she could've been with someone who deserved her. "Liv, I'm so sorry" she breathed.

Liv shook her head with a smile. "I never asked you for an apology. And I'm not asking for one now, okay? I just wanna forget Lauren, because I don't think I can move on until I do. And neither can you" she needed this, they both did.

"Okay, uh…" Lauren let go of her hand, stepping back. Her emotions were very heightened right now. "… I need to make some calls, and then I'll be back in an hour or two. Is that okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, sounds good. Thank you, for this" Liv was grateful.

Lauren just smiled, backing up to the door and taking her box of things with her. "It's the least I can do" With that, she left the apartment.

 **Bo's House (Office - Later)**

With Lauren in work, Bo thought that she would go over a few things that required her attention. As Clan leader, she oversaw everything that went on inside her territory. And right now, there were things that needed fixing.

She was currently going over blueprints for a new children's centre on the south side of her territory. They were the next generation of the Clan, and they needed to feel safe. Something that was hard to come by in a world full of war.

Bo looked up from her papers when she heard a knock at her door. It was Lauren, to her surprise. "Hey, what're you doing here?" She only dropped her off over an hour ago. This was odd.

Lauren stepped inside, just seeing Bo's face made her feel better. "I needed to talk to you about something…" Walking over to the desk, she saw a bunch of blueprints. "… Oh, you're busy. I'm sorry" she didn't want to interrupt her work.

"No, it's okay. I was just making some final tweeks on plans for a new children's centre on the south side. It's nothing that can't wait until later" Bo rolled up the papers, putting them away safely.

Raising her eyebrows, Lauren smiled. "A children's centre?" That was a new one, she'd never heard of that being done before.

Bo nodded, "Growing up in a Clan is hard enough, they need somewhere where they can just be kids. Have fun, without the fear of attack. I would've loved one of these when I was a kid, not that my childhood was all bad…" She smiled. "… So, what's up?" She got back on point.

"I just came from Liv's apartment" Lauren said.

"Oh, okay..." Bo wasn't expecting to hear that. "… But what does that have to do with me?" She asked.

Lauren walked around the desk, "Quite a bit actually…" She took a seat on the edge, looking down to Bo who was still sitting in her own chair. "… She's leaving for a new job in Sweden, but before she goes she asked me if I could make her forget everything. About the Fae, about the attack, and about me"

Bo's eyes widened. Whoa, that was a horse of a different colour. "She wants to forget you? Why?" Even though Lauren couldn't love her, that seemed a little harsh. On Liv more that anyone.

"She wants to move on, and she can't do that if she's still in love with me. And I get it, she shouldn't have to be tied down by her feeling for me. She deserves to be with someone who can love her back, and I think this'll be good for me too" Lauren was feeling better about this.

"How so?" Bo asked.

Lauren exhaled, "Well, I won't have to worry about feeling guilty anymore. For not being able to love her, and for being happy with you when she's stuck feeling alone. I couldn't love her, but I cared about her. I still do" she wasn't going to pretend that she didn't.

Bo smiled, standing from her chair. She stood between Lauren's legs, "I love that you care, and if this is what she wants then I guess it's okay. But she should really think something like this through. Once it's done, she can't go back" she said.

"I explained the risks to her, and she wants to go through with it anyway. Besides, she doesn't have time to think about it. She's leaving tomorrow, and she wants to do it with a fresh start" Lauren explained, they didn't really have time to waste.

"Oh, alright. Well, I'll make a few calls. I don't have anyone that can do the mind wipe, so I'll have to get someone outside the Clan. But don't worry, It'll be fine" Bo kissed her on the lips, then went to her desk to find her address book.

Lauren had to frown. "Wait? What about Mr. Crater? He's a Memory Fae, why can't you just call him?" She didn't understand why Bo wanted to find someone else.

Bo just looked at her, she meant to catch he up on all of this. "Uh, he died. A year ago, otherwise he would be my first call" she said, Mr. Crater was a good man and a gentle soul. Everyone loved him.

"Oh, I guess I've missed a lot more than I thought. Okay well, who do you have in mind?" Lauren would've preferred to have someone that she knew, and that she trusted to be around Liv.

Going back to her address book, Bo flipped through the pages. "Fortunately, I've become allies with the Jameson Clan. They were reluctant at first, but I made them see that they were better off siding with me than anyone else. Angelo, their leader. He's a Kieran" she said.

Kierans were a different type of memory Fae, and Lauren had been a Doctor long enough to know that when they did their thing, the person receiving it was always put through hell. "Do you trust him?" She asked.

"Enough to do this, not to actually help me with anything important" Bo gave a small shrug, she couldn't be picky when choosing allies. But she didn't really have anything to worry about, the Jameson Clan weren't that smart.

Lauren didn't like the way that Bo said that. "This is important Bo, he'll be messing with someone's mind" she wasn't going to start an argument, but she didn't want Bo to just dismiss this.

Bo nodded, walking back over to her. She just realised how insensitive that was of her. And she wanted to make it right. "I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Don't worry, we can trust him with this. He doesn't have the balls to screw me over" she was rather proud of that.

"Sure about that?" Lauren asked.

"Pretty sure..." Bo replied, she was sensing something off with her Girlfriend. "… Hey? Are you okay?" She took her earlier position and wrapped her arms around Lauren's back.

Lauren smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just want her to be happy, this shouldn't have happened to her. It's all my fault, I kept her from finding someone who actually deserved her. Because I sure as hell didn't" she was always carry that guilt.

But Bo didn't want her feeling sorry about this, it was a thing, it happened. All they could do now was move passed. "Maybe not. But you're trying to make up for it now, she can still find someone Lauren. And she will. She's pretty. You know, for a Human" she smirked.

She knew that Lauren understood that, Bo didn't have anything against Humans. They were just like everyone else. Except the Fae had powers, that's all it was. She didn't harbour any hatred towards them.

"I know she'll find someone, she's an amazing person…" Lauren saw Bo's expression start to change. "… Don't worry, you know that I only have eyes for you" she kissed her.

Bo fell into it, her jealousy being pushed back into her mind. She wrapped her arms around Lauren's back, humming as she pulled back. "I have eyes for you too, and right now they're hungry" she kept her face close to her Girlfriend's.

Lauren could feel the sexual tension between them, it was palpable. They hadn't done anything since before the Harpy Massacre. They'd waited long enough. "That uh…" She gulped. "… That could be a problem. Maybe we should do something about it"

"When is Liv leaving?" Mentioning her Girlfriend's ex, should've put Bo off. But she was caught in a field of energy right now, and it was surrounding her and Lauren. Almost suffocating them, if they didn't give into this need. So she began to remove Lauren's jacket.

Once her jacket was off, Lauren pulled at the hem of Bo's shirt. "I told her I'd get back to her in a couple of hours. That gives us enough time" she lifted it over her Girlfriend's head.

They crashed into each other. Holding onto anything that they could grab. Bo had Lauren's waist, while Lauren had Bo's head. Lost in their kissing, and lost in each other.

As much as Bo didn't want to move from their position, this desk used to belong to her late Father. And she kind of felt like she was disrespecting him by having sex on it. So, instead of putting a dampener on the mood. She lifted Lauren by her hips, placing her on the ground.

Lauren felt herself being pushed backwards, gently but quickly. But that didn't stop her from what she was doing, and she trusted Bo enough not to open her eyes as they kept kissing. She reached out to unhook Bo's jeans.

Luckily, Bo didn't have any shoes on so she just let her jeans fall and then stepped out of them. She helped Lauren with her own, stepping back to let her kick her shoes off. When she looked at her, all she could do was smile. She'd been wishing for moments like this for two years.

And now she had it.

"One sec…" She held up a finger, running to the door to lock it. Kenzi had a habit of barging in unannounced. But she poked her head out first, "… Kenz? Are you there?" She called out, getting no response. If Kenzi was in the house, she'd make herself known.

But she still locked the door anyway, she turned the latch. Then looked back to where she left Lauren, who was sitting on the couch wrapped up in a blanket. "Making yourself comfortable are you?" She took steps towards her, feeling a little shiver.

Which was to be expected, since she was in nothing but her underwear.

Lauren smiled. "As a matter of fact, yes. Why don't you join me?" She waved her over, patting the couch cushion next to her.

Bo wanted to, but she felt like she needed to do something about the temperature in the room. Especially since they were going to be very naked soon.

"I will, but I think I should light a fire. It's a little cold in here" she went to walk to fireplace, only to have her wrist pulled on. She looked back to Lauren, who continued to pull her down to the couch.

"I'll keep you warm…" Lauren said, pulling back the blanket and revealing her toned physique. "… I promise" As a Werewolf, Lauren's body temperature always stayed the same. She didn't get too hot, or too cold.

That was enough to make Bo jump on her, which she did. Gracefully, of course. She'd never done anything like this, in this room. Even when Lauren was staying here all of the time, they kept their amorous activities within the confines of her bedroom.

But this was her office now, which meant that she could anything she wanted with it. And right not, she wanted to share it with the person that she loved. She found herself on her back quickly, with Lauren dominating.

And she was happy to let her, even though she was the sexual creature in the relationship. Looking at it before using it, Bo didn't think that this couch was that big. But it must've been, because they were rolling around as if they were in a bed. And neither of them had taken a fall yet.

So. That was a good thing.

Lauren didn't think she could move any closer to her Girlfriend's body, but that didn't stop her from trying. She began to trail kisses down Bo's body, taking her time with each one. Until she got where she needed to be,

Bo was in a daze, she tipped her head back. Feeling the wave of contentment wash over her, burning like a fire inside of her. She was seeing stars, as her Girlfriend continued to pleasure her. She didn't forget how good Lauren was at this.

Being a Doctor meant studying the body, and she was a master.

They took turns, bringing each other to the edge over and over again. In the hours after, they laid there. Quiet, and content. Bo somehow found herself sitting up with her back against the arm of the couch. With Lauren sitting in front of her.

Lauren leaned back into her, holding onto Bo's arms that had encircled her waist. She glanced at the grandfather clock next to the fireplace. It had been three hours, time had been well spent. "We went an hour over" she said.

Bo looked at the clock, then shrugged. "People are busy, when they're **gettin'** busy" she laughed, sinking her nose into Lauren's vanilla smelling hair.

"That they do…" Lauren agreed, "… By the way, I love this couch. Your Dad had good taste" she could already see them coming in here a lot.

But that wasn't something that Bo wanted to hear. "Uh, we just had sex and you're bringing up my Dad…" She groaned, not approving. "… Not good" She shook her head.

Lauren then realised that she was right, "Sorry…" she angled her head backwards, facing her Girlfriend. In this moment, she realised just how stupid she was to leave. She had everything here, a life, family, friends, and she had love.

She had Bo.

"… I love you" she said.

Bo was a little caught off guard by that, and the way that Lauren was looking at her right now. Was almost as if she was having an inner revelation of some kind. But, it was always nice to hear those words.

"I love you too…" she kissed her. "… As much as I would love to stay here all day, I think we have something important to do. I still need to call Angelo, we've kind of left it a little late" Bo looked at the clock again.

Lauren exhaled, that was true. "Yeah, you're right…." She pushed the blanket off of her, climbing off the couch. She quickly found her underwear, then her shirt and jeans. "… Why don't you call Angelo, and I'll call Liv. So, she's not wondering where I am"

Bo was in the middle of slipping her jeans back on, then walked over to her Girlfriend with a smile. "You got it Babe" she pecked her in the lips, then went to her desk. She had a phone call to make.

 **Liv's Apartment (Later)**

After getting Lauren's phone call, Liv was relieved. She thought that maybe her ex had backed out of their arrangement, and that would've been bad for her is she had. But thankfully, Lauren had called half an hour ago telling her that she was on her way with someone who could help with her request.

Liv sat on the couch, waiting nervously for her guests to arrive. She didn't know if this was the right thing to do, but she knew that it was what she needed right now. She couldn't move on without it.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Liv got up, and answered it. Seeing Lauren outside with a tall man. He was youngish, tanned, and was dressed like a greaser from the 1950s. "Come in" she invited them inside.

To spare Liv any further pain, Lauren told Bo to sit this one out. And to her surprise, Bo was completely fine with it. She just wanted to make the process smoother. Lauren didn't trust Angelo, he was a sleezebag. But Bo did apparently, only a little though.

"Liv, this is Angelo. He's a…" Lauren the realised that she didn't know how to explain it to her, without Liv getting confused. "… He's a cleanser, of sorts" she said.

"A cleanser?" Liv frowned.

Angelo didn't have time for this, he clapped his hands standing in between them. "Here's the deal ladies, I'm here to do a job. And that, is erasing whatever it is that you want me to erase…" he looked at Liv. "… So, shall we get started?" He asked.

Liv looked at Lauren one last time, knowing she would never see her face again. She didn't think bad of Lauren, they just weren't meant to be. But she had lots of good times, despite being in a loveless relationship. She was ready, so she turned to Angelo. "Let's do it" she said.

"Alright, why don't you take a seat?" He gestured to the couch. He followed her over, sitting beside her. "I know that this is something you want, but I have to ask. Are you sure that you want me to do this? Wiping you memories, isn't a pleasant process" he said.

"I can handle it" Liv nodded.

Angelo sighed. "I didn't ask you if you could handle it, I asked if you were sure. Are you?" He asked again.

"Yes, I'm sure. I just want to forget" Liv wanted to move on, and this was the only way.

He had his answer, and now he was ready. "And so you shall. Apologies in advance about the pain, just close your eyes and think of something else. I'll make this as quick as I can" he placed both hands on either side of her head.

Lauren stood back, all she could do was wait. "Remember, only the memories of me and the Fae. Don't tamper with anything else" she made it clear.

"I got it blondie…" Angelo closed his eyes, he magnified his power.

So much so that Liv began to cry out, it was like someone was digging inside of her brain. She screamed and screamed.

Lauren crossed the room, sitting beside her to hold her hand. It seemed to work as Liv started to hold on tight. It didn't matter if she hurt her, Lauren could take it. By the time that Angelo was done, Liv had passed out. From the wipe and from the pain.

"… It's done. She'll wake up, with no memory of you or the Fae" he got up, touching his head. Doing this always made his head spin.

Lauren laid Liv down to rest, she really hoped that her ex would be okay. She just had to take Angelo's word for it. "So, what now?" She asked, getting up from the couch.

"We leave, there's nothing more that you need to do. Is there?" He wondered.

"No, I guess not. Alright, let's go" Lauren covered Liv with a blanket and then left the apartment with Angelo, this was a fresh start. For both of them. All Lauren could do now, was leave Liv to her own life. Hoping that she would be happy.

 **Bo's House (Later)**

Bo had no problem with staying behind while Lauren dealt with Liv, it was easier for her to just stay out of it. Although, she wasn't completely out of it. She had to make a deal with Angelo to get him to help her.

If he had asked for money it would've been a lot easier, but he didn't. He asked for land. Particularly, land that belonged to her. And it had been her family for thousands of years. There was no way in hell that she was going to give it all to him. So she offered him half, take it or leave it.

And he accepted.

This was Bo's way, she didn't make deals lightly. She always factored everything, weighed the pros and cons. But when Lauren was involved, logic and reason went out of the window. Because she loved her, and all she wanted was to make her happy.

If she could, Bo would give her the world.

It wasn't common for a Succubus to fall in love, they were meant to create lust, bend it to their will. Manipulate people into getting what they wanted, but Bo's Father always told her that she was different. And she was.

She loved with all of her heart, and Lauren was her person. Her one true love, and Bo would do whatever it took to keep her forever. After losing her once already, she knew that she couldn't let that happen again.

Bo was sitting on her bed just signing off on the land that Angelo had asked for, she had to relinquish ownership of half of it. But that didn't mean that she didn't still hold power, it was located within her territory. Which meant that he answered to her.

She heard the door open, but she didn't look up from her paper. She could sense that it was Lauren, since they were teenagers she could always tell when her Girlfriend was close by. "How'd it go?" She asked.

Lauren peeled off her jacket, placing it on the arm chair to her right. "Good, it went good. Angelo says that she should wake up fine, with no memory of anything Fae" she went to the closet, looking for a pair of sweats to change into.

"You don't sound happy…" Bo noticed, she placed her documents on her side table. Then got up off of the bed. "… You gave her what she wanted, that's a good thing. Right?"

After finding some clothes to change into, Lauren made her way out of the closet. "Of course it's a good thing. I just hate messing with someone's mind, that's all. Plus, Angelo was too sleezy for my liking" she didn't care for his attitude.

Bo could understand that. "Yeah, he's like that. But, you get used to it after a while. He didn't hit on you did he?" She knew how he acted around beautiful women, and she was almost wishing that Lauren would say no. Even though she knew the answer.

"Yep, you should've heard his pick up line" Lauren started laughing, thinking back to what he said to her.

"Let me guess, he asked you of it hurt when you fell from Heaven?" Bo raised her eyebrows, and when she saw her Girlfriend nod that confirmed it. "Yeah, that his go to line. When he used it on me I just laughed in Face. Unlike Tamsin, who broke his nose" that was a fun day.

Lauren chuckled. "Yay for Tamsin. So, did you finish those plans that you were working on?"

Bo nodded. "In a month or two the children of this clan will have a place where they can run around, play, do whatever kids do…" After today, and the amazing two hours that they spent in her office. Bo had done some reevaluating. "… Can we talk for a sec?" She gestured to the couch under her window.

"Sure…" Lauren didn't know where this was going, but she followed her anyway. Taking a seat on the couch next to her Girlfriend. "… Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I mean. I hope it will, after…" Bo lost her words, why was she so nervous? "… Remember when you gave the ring back to me and told me that if we were to move any further in our relationship that it would be my decision?" She started.

Lauren nodded. "Yes"

Bo smiled, getting ready to continue. "Okay, well I've been thinking. And I was wondering, now that you're back. Maybe you'd like to move in with me, here" she took a breath, finally getting it out.

After hearing that, Lauren was relieved that Bo wasn't asking her to marry her. Because as much as she loved her, they had only just started this relationship and they weren't ready for that yet. But for this, they were more than ready. "I'd love to Bo, but are you sure that Kenzi would be okay with this?" She asked.

"Kenzi will be fine. This house more than big enough for the three of us, she won't even notice that we're here. So, is that a yes? Because I know that you have your own place and that's been your home—" Bo was cut off when Lauren kissed her.

That was just it, Lauren's home wasn't a place. It was Bo, it always was. "You, are my home Bo…" She pulled back. "… It took me a long time to realise it, but you've always been my home. Living in this amazing house is just a bonus" she smiled.

Bo had to admit, that was a good answer. Instead of saying anything, she just smiled happily and leaned in for another kiss. This was the start of something new for them, a new home, that they shared together.

Things she finally looking up for them.

 **….**

 **A/N: Aww, Bo and Lauren are back in action. And moving in together! Isn't that sweet? I hope that you guys enjoyed this one, in another three chapters this will be finishing. Like I said before, this is a short one. And I just don't have the time to extend it. So remember to leave me a review! Much love xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ookay, here's the next one. Some things happening now, I want to tie up all of the loose ends before I finish this. By the way, just to float the idea to you guys. I was thinking of redoing Brave New World.**

 **Back when I created that saga, there was another way that it could've gone. But I went with the one that you guys read. Although, I don't have those stories anymore and they got deleted from here so I was thinking of revamping them.**

 **If anyone is interested in that, then tell me so in your review.**

 **Enjoy x**

 **….**

 **Chapter 11: Dangerous Liaisons**

 **McCorrigan Household (1 Week Later)**

After deciding to take the next step in their renewed relationship, Bo helped Lauren move all of her things into the house. As Bo had predicted, Kenzi was fine with it. As long as no one came in her room without asking she was good.

Lauren had tons of things to do before leaving her apartment though, she bought it outright so instead of putting it up for sale and paying realtor fees. She decided to rent it out to someone else.

To her surprise, she got offers straight away. So she packed up all of her stuff, and had them delivered to Bo's house. She was used to having a make shift lab in her apartment, which was one thing that she wanted to talk to Bo about.

But it turned out she didn't have to, because Bo was already one step ahead of her. Out of the many spare rooms that her house had, Bo told Lauren to pick one that she'd like to set up in. And that it would be her very own Science Room.

Hearing that, was like crack to Lauren. In her apartment, she had a little space in the corner of her living room. Now, thanks to Bo. She had an entire room to spread out in.

They were just moving the last of the things into the bedroom, Lauren had boxes of her clothes scattered on the floor. She now had to sort through them and then put them away in the side of Bo's closet that was hers now.

Bo placed the last box down on the floor, then felt a buzzing in her back pocket. She took her phone out, seeing that the name read, Artemis. He was the Clan's only Oracle, and Bo made sure that he was always a priority. She also knew that he was calling to tell her something bad, because he only got in contact when he foresaw something.

"Hey babe?" She walked over to Lauren. "I need to take this really quick, are you okay with all this?" She gestured to the six boxes on the floor.

Lauren nodded, as she opened the first one up. "Yeah, I'm good" she kept pulling out clothes as she heard her leave the room. Eaves dropping on the conversation would be wrong, but Lauren would be lying if she said that she didn't want to.

But she wasn't go to this time, they were starting fresh and she wanted to be better this time around. If it was important, she knew that Bo would tell her about it later. So until then, she'd wait.

For now, she had clothes to hang up and shoes to stack.

 **Bo's Office (Downstairs)**

Before she continued to speak, Bo closed the doors to her office. This was the only room in the house that was protected from someone listening in. When doing Clan business, a leader can never be too careful.

She sat down on her chair, then placed her phone back to her ear. "Go ahead Artie" she had nicknames for everyone. After all, they were all a family.

"I found him Bo" he said.

Bo knew exactly who he meant, and this was something that she had been waiting for. For over two years now. "Where is he? And how has it taken this long for you to find him?" She asked.

"Like I told your Dad when we started this, he must've had someone cloak him. It's the only way that he would go undetected. But, that's not all that I have to tell you Bo" Artemis sighed into his end.

She didn't like where this was going. "What is it Artie?"

He took a second before answering, "I had a vision…" He said. "… It was foggy, and I couldn't see much. But, he's coming back here. And one Werewolf will fall" he didn't get these kind of visions often, so this was a big deal.

Bo closed her eyes, breathing deeply. That could mean Lauren or Dyson, she just didn't know which. She'd just got Lauren back, and she wasn't losing her. And Dyson was her best friend, and also her right hand man. She couldn't live without either of them.

"Who, will fall?" She asked.

"I wish that I could answer that for you Bo, but I honestly don't know. You know, that my visions are always open to interpretation. But I remember seeing someone in their wolf form, it was blurry so I couldn't make it out. Then their blood was spilled" he said.

"That doesn't mean that it was Lauren or Dyson, it could've been another Werewolf in the Clan" Their Clan was huge, and they had a few Werewolf families within it. Bo couldn't take his word for it.

But his silence didn't make things better. "After their blood was spilled, I saw you…" She spoke. "… And you were devastated, crying, screaming. You wouldn't be that way for another Werewolf" he used her words.

That was true, she loved everyone in her Clan. But not as much as she loved Lauren and Dyson. Which meant that it had to be one of them. But she was going to stop this from coming true. "Where's Jono now?" She used the leech's name.

Jono, was a Scorpion Fae from another Clan. And he was as ruthless as they come, vindictive, ill mannered, and very insane. Bo's Father had learned that he was the monster responsible for the death of Lauren's Parents.

She never told Dyson about it, because her Father told her not to. There was nothing that they could do while Jono was M.I.A. So they kept it from Dyson, and Lauren. But he was back now, so it was time for Bo to come clean.

She just hoped that Lauren wouldn't think that she kept it a secret on purpose, it was only because her Father made her promise. She never went against her Father.

"I'm in the middle of trying to locate him, for whatever reason he's detectable again. But there's one thing that we need to consider first" Artemis said.

"And that would be?" Bo asked.

"He's been protected for over two years, why come back now? And I can't help but think that my vision was forced, as if it was sent to me by someone. My visions are never that unclear, this might be a trap Bo" he was worried about that.

Bo frowned. "A trap? Why? For who?" She had so many questions.

"For you! You're Clan Leader, there's tons of other Leaders who'd love to take you out. And bringing Jono back hits a sore spot for you, knowing about this vision means that you'll be thinking about protecting Lauren and Dyson rather than yourself. You've gotta admit, it makes sense" Artemis had to warn her of this.

But Bo didn't care about herself right now, even though what he was saying was very possible. "Nothing makes sense right now Artie…" She sighed, rubbing her forehead tiredly. "… Thanks for the heads up. Just keep looking, and call me when you find him"

"Will do, be careful Bo" he hung up the phone.

Bo placed the phone down on the table, she needed to take a moment to process this. Jono was four times her age, he had strength, experience, and he was crazy. Even her Father was weary of him. She thought over what Artie said about this being a trap.

It did seem like a coincidence that his vision was forced, she'd never known him to have blurry visions. He was a powerful Oracle, his visions were always clear, and precise. He'd saved Bo's life many times by warning her of future threats.

She trusted his word.

But why would Jono being setting a trap for her? And why now? Even if what Artie said was true, and he was only doing it to get the drop on her. That still didn't make any sense, people tried to kill her all the time.

It came with the territory when you were a Clan Leader. Everyone wanted your head, she'd come to terms with that a long time ago. She'd seen her Father face many foes, and he'd always come out on top. But she honestly didn't know how to fight something like this.

Suddenly, she heard a loud bang come from a over her. She jumped out of her chair, running upstairs faster than the speed of lightening. Entering her bedroom, she saw one of Lauren's boxes knocked over on the floor. "Lauren?" She called.

"In here!" Lauren replied from inside the closet.

Bo breathed easy, after hearing about Artie's vision. She was a little scared, even though she didn't know if it was real or fake yet. But until she knew that, she wasn't letting Lauren out of her sight. "I heard a crash" she followed her Girlfriend's voice.

Lauren hung up the rest of the clothes that she was holding, then turned to her with a tired huff. "Yeah, sorry. I was moving things around and a few of your shoe boxes fell on my head" she touched the top of her head with a laugh.

"Oh, are you okay?" Bo reached her hand out, making sure she was alright.

"I'm fine Bo, it was just a little bump. Did everything go okay?" Lauren asked her, only to watch Bo frown. "Your Phone call? Was it something important?" She clarified.

Bo caught on, shaking her head. "Uh, no not really…" Then she realised, that she shouldn't be lying to her. This was something that she had to talk to her about. "… Actually, I'm lying" she sighed.

Lauren looked at her, "What?" She could smell Bo's fear, and it was making her worry. "Bo? What's going on?" She asked.

"Will you sit with me, for a second?" Bo gestured to the bed, both of them sat down facing each other. "A few months after you first left, my Dad worked day and night to try and find the person that killed your Parents" she began.

"And did he?" Lauren was all ears now, this had been something that was nagging at her for two years.

Bo nodded, "The guy who did it, his name is Jono. He's a Scorpion Fae, used to work for the Garnett Clan as their personal hit man. My Dad found out that he was ordered to kill your Father only, but your Mom was there too" she stopped when Lauren stood up abruptly.

Lauren was trying to contain her anger, it was rising and it was getting harder and harder to push down. For two years, she'd wondered who their killer was. And now she knew. "Why're you telling me this now if you've known for two years?" She didn't turn around.

"Because it's taken that long for us to find him, we think that someone cloaked him to protect him from us. But he's back now, and we think that he's coming for you and Dyson next" Bo finally said the words.

"Why us? I'm assuming that he went after my Dad in the first place, because he was second in command to your Father. So what does killing me and Dyson now, have to do with anything? What's he gonna get out of it?" Lauren asked.

Bo got up, taking a breath. "Me, he wants to set a trap for me. If I'm too busy protecting you and Dyson, then I won't be worrying about myself. I'll be left vulnerable, there're a dozen other Clans that'd love to have my head" This wasn't going well so far.

"Dyson and I can protect ourselves" Lauren said.

"I know you can, but do you really think that I would just sit back and wait for him to attack? Knowing that there's the slimmest chance, that he might hurt you?" Bo walked forward, reaching her hands out for Lauren's face. "I love you, Lauren. I'd die before I ever let anyone hurt you" she whispered.

Lauren held onto her hands, leaning forward. Their foreheads gently touching. "I love you too…" She replied. "… But, no one is dying. Not Dyson, me, or you. We just have to come up with a plan, and work together to take that bastard down for good"

"Are you mad at me, for keeping it from you?" Bo needed to know, she pulled back to look into her eyes.

"Was it intentional?" Lauren asked.

Bo shook her head, "No, but we were kind of on the outs back then. Dyson doesn't even know, I wanted to tell him but my Dad ordered me not to. He knew how hot headed Dyson got, and he didn't want him getting hurt" she said.

Lauren smiled, she loved Bo's Dad. "He was right, Dyson can get out of control when he's angry. And knowing my brother, he would've gone straight for this Jono guy. And probably would've ended up dead himself. Your Dad saved his life" she knew how her Brother was.

"But you're gonna tell him now though, aren't you?" Bo figured.

"I have to Bo, he's my brother. And I know how much he wants to find their killer. Don't worry about it, I'll talk to him…" Lauren was the youngest, but she knew how to handle her brother. She could see that Bo was worried. "… Are you okay?"

Bo had to laugh, "Yeah, I'm great. I've only been warned that the love of my life and my best friend are going to die. So, you know. Everything's coming up Bo" she said sarcastically.

Lauren did the only thing that felt right, she brought her Girlfriend into a tight hug. "I told you…" She spoke close to her ear. "… No one, is dying. You will protect us, and stop Jono. Because that Bo, is what you do" she placed a kiss below her ear.

In that moment, Bo made a decision. She wasn't going to let their happiness be taken from them, not by anyone. "Then I've got work to do, but until this is dealt with I don't want you leaving this house" she told her.

"Bo…" Lauren sighed. "… I can't miss work, I have patients to follow up with and an E.R to run. Do you want me to just crawl into a hole?" She couldn't be ruled by her fear, or Bo's fear for that matter.

"I get that, I do. But right now, your life if more important than anyone else's. And I'm gonna get Dyson over here too, you're both under house arrest. As of now" Bo wasn't playing around, this was important.

Lauren didn't like being told what to do, "You're not my leader Bo, you're my Girlfriend. And neither title, gives you the right to order me around. So please don't treat me like one of your lackeys" she wasn't arguing, but she wasn't shying away either.

Bo shook her head, "I'm not, I'm sorry. It's just…" She exhaled, standing closer to her. "… I just got you back, I can't lose you again…" she couldn't bare the thought. "… Please, just listen to me"

Seeing the terrified look on her face, Lauren could see that this was important to her. So she didn't want to make it worse. "Alright, I'll stay here. But I need to call in to work" she moved a way from Bo and went to search for her phone.

"And I'll call Dyson" Bo turned around and left the room, she'd left her phone downstairs when she dropped it to find out about the crash that she'd heard.

An hour passed, and Dyson had turned up per Bo's request. And he wasn't too happy about her little secret, in fact he was pissed. Lauren was trying to calm him down but it wasn't working this time. She didn't want to have to do something that she didn't want to do.

"I can't believe you!" Dyson shouted at Bo, pacing back and forth in the living room. "You knew how much I wanted to find their killer! I came to you countless times, asking you for any leads. And what did you tell me?" He stopped, staring at her.

Bo averted her eyes away from him, feeling awful for keeping it from him. "That I had nothing, and probably never would" she answered his question.

Dyson clapped his hands, making her and Lauren jump at her noise. "Exactly! And then what did you tell me after that? You told me, to let it go!" He couldn't stop the growl that escaped him, and his eyes shined black and yellow in anger.

Lauren decided to step in now, pulling him away before he got out of control. "Enough!" She pushed him into a wall, holding him there with a hand on his chest. "She didn't do it to hurt you, Jack asked her not to say anything. Because he knew that you'd act like this"

"I could've ended it Lauren" Dyson sighed, shifting back to his human features. He looked for months, for their killer. And Bo knew who it was the entire time. It hurt him.

Seeing the tortured look on her brother's face broke her heart, so Lauren moved her hand and held his face. "No D, you wouldn't have. This guy took out both Mom **and** Dad, two powerful Werewolves. He'd make a meal out of you, and you know it" she said.

Dyson snorted, trying to turn away from her but she held him there. "Maybe, maybe not. But at least I would've tried! He took them from us, he needs to pay!"

Lauren nodded. "He will…" She pulled him down for a hug, sometimes they just needed this. To have a moment to deal. "… He'll pay with his life, I swear. You need to stay here with me, until this whole Oracle Vision thing blows over" They'd told him about everything when he arrived.

Hearing that, Dyson yanked himself away from his sister. "I don't run away from a fight, you should know that better than anyone. You honestly expect me to sit here like a coward, while he's out there?! No! No way!" He shook his head.

Now this was something that she didn't want to do, but she wanted her brother safe. And he wouldn't be if he kept acting like a stubborn child. "You either stay here, willingly…" She looked at him with a serious face. "… Or I keep you here, it's your choice"

"Are you threatening me, baby sister?" He smirked at her, this was new.

Lauren walked away with a laugh, this was the way that Dyson always was. He was hard headed, and could be an egotistical prick when it suited him. But thankfully, she knew her brother would act like this. So she had something up her sleeve.

Bo watched her Girlfriend walk to the end table beside then, leaning her hand on it while still having her back turned. She was up to something, and Lauren was always good at this kind of thing.

"You hear it as a threat…" Lauren spoke, still not turning around. "… But to me, it's a friendly warning. So, I'm gonna say it one more time. Try to hear me, you are going to stay here with me. While Bo figures this thing out" she still didn't turn around.

Dyson scoffed. "Because she's done such a good job so far, right? You know what? To hell with both of you, I'll find that bastard myself" he made a move to walk away, but before he could get to the archway he felt a sharp pinch in his neck. And all of a sudden, he felt woozy.

It all happened so fast. One second, Lauren was standing two feet away from Dyson. And in the next, she was at his side jamming a needle into his neck. Bo was amazed that Lauren even got the drop on him, Dyson fed on blood and flesh daily. Whereas Lauren had been vegan for two years.

And somehow, she came out on top.

"What'd you just do?" She asked, helping her Girlfriend lay him down on the couch. She still couldn't believe what she just saw.

Lauren held up the now empty syringe, "A little sedative cocktail, my own person creation…" She dropped it onto the coffee table. "… I knew that he'd act this way, and he won't stay put unless someone makes him. Is your cellar available?" She asked her.

Bo frowned, the cellar? It was damp and cold in there, it wasn't really fit for a person. "You want to keep him in there?"

"Until he calms down, yeah. Look, I'm just doing what you asked. I have no problem staying here while you do your _'Leader'_ thing, but he does. He wants to find Jono and rip his heart out, I know because I want to too" Lauren wasn't going to lie, she wanted that bastard dead.

"Don't worry about that rat, I'll get him. And I promise, when he's chained up and no longer a danger to anyone I'll bring him to Dyson myself. He's not gonna get away this time Lauren" Bo promised.

"I hope not Bo, because I don't think I can stop him next time" Lauren nodded to her unconscious brother. To be honest, she didn't want to stop him this time. But she was just trying to keep him safe.

Bo didn't say anything to that, she just kissed Lauren on her cheek. "I've got some guys coming by, they're gonna stay here with you and Dyson while I'm gone. When they get here, they can help take him to the Cellar. I'm gonna go gear up" she walked away, going upstairs.

 **Later**

After Bo's men came, they carried Dyson down to the Cellar. But before they did that, Lauren set up a makeshift bed and a little table. Leaving her brother something to eat and drink. She wasn't a monster.

All she could do now, was sit and wait. Because with Bo gone, she was the one who was worrying now. Kenzi had come home to find a dozen men outside the house, she didn't even know what was going on until Lauren told her.

All Kenzi knew for sure, was that she wasn't drunk enough for this. So she went for her Father's private stock of booze. Knowing he kept all of the good stuff for himself. But he left them to her and Bo, so they were hers to with as she pleased.

"Bo will handle it, she always does…" Kenzi poured two glasses of Irish Whiskey, her Father's favoured drink. "… Besides, I don't believe in visions. It's all a bunch of crap!" She brought the full glasses over to the couch, handing one to Lauren and then took a seat.

Lauren smiled, sipping her drink. "If it was crap, then there would be no Oracles in the world. But I think you're right on this occasion, it seems too convenient that Artemis depicted me and Dyson dying. Why now?" She didn't understand it.

Kenzi just shrugged. "Shit happens…" She knocked the drink back, grinding her teeth at the taste of the strong liquid. "… You know that she's not gonna rest until Jono is found right?" She was referring to Bo.

"I do…" Lauren nodded. "… But she needs to get it out of her head that I can't protect myself, because I can. I'm a Werewolf for god sake! Why is she being so stubborn about it?" She didn't get Bo's attitude.

"Uh, duh! She loves you Sherlock! She'd throw herself in front of a bus if it meant you keeping your life. Maybe you should get that through your head" Kenzi pointed at her with a smile.

If she didn't figure that out by now, then she should call up the school that gave her a degree and ask for a refund.

Lauren knew that, of course she did. But that didn't mean that Bo should be doing this, or keeping her at a distance. "I'm just scared, I guess" she ran a hand through her hair.

"I don't blame you blondie, if I was fated to die soon by a vision. I'd be pretty messed up too" Kenzi sighed, she couldn't imagine what it must feel like to know something like that.

That was just it though, they didn't know that. Not for sure. "Alleged vision" Lauren corrected her, she didn't believe it until she had proof. Which was something that she would never get, Artemis was the only one who could see the visions.

They had to go by what he said.

"Anyway, you just need to take a chill pill and let Bo handle it. I'll bet good money that it'll be a distant memory by the end of today. Mark my words, Bo's on the case!" Kenzi winked at her.

 **Garnett Family Home**

Bo had Tamsin with her as she knocked on the Front Door to the Garnett's oversized house. She didn't want to come here, but she knew that if anyone knew where Jono was hiding or why he was back in town that it would be them. He worked for them for a hundred years.

"I don't like this" Tamsin shuddered with her hands in her pockets, it was cold as hell out here and she hated this family, they were low lives. And she had a bad run in with their eldest daughter Mary.

"Tough…" Bo knocked on the door again, harder this time. "… We need to talk to them, whether you like it or not. So put your big girl panties on T, because we're going into the lion's den" she hated this too.

The door opened, revealing a tall young man with jet black hair. He was known as Leo, the middle child and the one that caused the most trouble. Naturally. "Holy shit!" He started laughing. "You actually have the balls to enter our turf? Well done" he clapped as he kept laughing.

"Leo, always nice to see you. We need to speak with your Dad, it's urgent" Bo didn't have time to play games.

Leo kept his smirk, letting out a breath. This was too good, he couldn't turn them away. He needed to know what they wanted. "Alright, but I can't say that you'll have a warm welcome. You especially" he looked at Tamsin.

Who then just fake fear. "I'm trembling dude, just let us in!"

"Ooh, I like them feisty!" He chuckled, opening the door to let them inside. Once they were in he closed the door, walking passed them. "DAD! YOU'VE GOT COMPANY!" He called out.

Bo and Tamsin stood in the foyer, waiting for Leo's Father to arrive. Chad Garnett was an asshole, and he and Bo didn't get along one bit. But she needed information from him, and if he didn't give to her then she would take it.

"You two have a lot of nerve, showing up here and entering my home…" Chad descended the stairs, he was the spitting image of Leo. Except he had a thick beard, unlike his young son. "… Is the world ending?" He smirked pompously.

This was why Bo hated him, "Not that I know of. I need some information from you, can we talk privately for a minute?" She asked, seeing him continue to stare at her suspiciously. "I haven't come here to wage war, I just want to talk. I give you my blood oath" she promised.

Chad took a breath, she was telling the truth at least. "Fine, but your pet waits here" he looked at Tamsin.

"Who're you calling a Pet? Asshole!" Tamsin wasn't going to stand here and take this crap. But she was currently being held back by Bo. "You're gonna let him talk to me like that?" She asked her.

"This's more important than your ego Tamsin, so just suck it up and let it go. Wait here, and don't do anything stupid" Bo knew that was asking a lot from Tamsin, but she didn't needed the added hassle. When Tamsin nodded in response, she followed Chad into his office.

Bo was hoping to get answers today.

 **….**

 **A/N: We're moving a long nicely I think, hope you guys are all enjoying this. Like I said, this one I'll be wrapping up soon. And I'll be sad to see it go. Remember to leave me a review, much love xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Updates are going well I think. This one has got maybe two more, and then it's done. I know you guys are thinking that it's going to be rushed due to what happened in the last chapter. But this one will clear things up for you.**

 **The rewrites are getting a lot of good feedback, so make sure you tell me what you think. I'm trying to post a new one each week. If I get things done quicker with no interruptions then I'll try and post two in one week.**

 **Enjoy x**

 **….**

 **Chapter 12: Coming Home**

 **Garnett House**

Bo sat in Chad's office, waiting for him to do the same. She didn't want to be here, but this was the only way to find Jono. There was no way that she was letting this prophecy come true. She wasn't losing Lauren, or Dyson for that matter.

She watched Chad take a seat behind his desk, she went to open her mouth to speak. But he just held his hand up, silencing her. Why did he have to be such a dick?

"Just to be clear, if you've come here for anything malicious. I will have your head" he told her.

"Well, I didn't. And since we're being honest, you couldn't kill my Father. So what makes you think that you could kill me?" This was why she hated him. But right now, she had something to ask him. "Look, I told you before. I'm not here to fight. I need information"

Chad raised his eyebrows. "Information huh? Do tell me, what information could I possibly offer you?" He asked.

Bo sat up in her seat. "Your old employee, Jono. I want to know where he is, and I want to know now" she made it clear. She wasn't here to talk, or to argue. She was here to get his location so that she could stop this vision from coming true.

After hearing that, Chad was now intrigued to know why she wanted him of all people. "Jono? Why on earth would you want him?" He leaned forward, resting his arms on his desk.

"I've received word that he's plotting to kill me, and I want to get the drop on him first. Look, I know that he used to work for you. And I know that you were the one who ordered the hit on the Thornwoods. I'm not here for you, I just want him" Bo had left that part out of the story when telling Lauren.

Chad sighed, he did order that hit. But only for one Werewolf. He never told Jono to kill them both. Killing the second in command of Jack McCorrigan's clan was a strategic move back then. Others had tried doing the same to him.

"Did your Oracle inform you of this threat?" He had a feeling about where this was going.

Bo frowned, she never let on that she had psychic help. For all he knew, someone else could've warned her. Which only led her to believe that he knew more about this than he was initially telling. "What do you know?"

"I thought that it was just me, but clearly there is something larger at play here. But now that you've told me this, my suspicions have been confirmed. You want Jono? Then you probably ought to come with me…" Chad stood from his chair, going over to his bookcase.

She watched as he pulled a book from the shelf, only to see that it was a secret lever. She wanted to laugh, she didn't realise that people actually had these things. She just thought that they were in movies. The book case slid to the side, revealing a passageway.

He waved for her to follow him, so she did. They walked down a spiral staircase, this place smelt like death. It was cold, and she could hear the dripping of water. She followed him down a narrow hallway, and they came to a stop outside of a large iron door.

When Chad opened it, and let Bo inside. She saw Jono, chained to a chair with a gag in his mouth and a blindfold over his eyes. She was so confused, why would Artie warn her of a vision when Jono was restrained.

"… My Oracle warned me of him too. I was told that one of my Children would fall by his hands, and that I would be left devastated. I'm assuming that yours was no different than mine" he spoke to her.

Bo turned to face him. "I don't understand, why would we receive these visions if they weren't true?" This made no sense.

"I believe that he had someone plant them, so that we would be notified. He probably expected us to be rattled by the information. And he knew that if someone we loved was in danger then we wouldn't be thinking about our own safety" he said.

She looked back to the restrained Fae, "Let's ask him…" she walked over to him, taking off his blindfold and pulling out his gag. When he saw her face, he started laughing. "… Keep laughing asshole!" she touched his face, using her powers. "Why did you plant the visions?"

"To draw you out" Jono answered.

"Why?" She asked.

"I've been running for two years, killing the Thornwoods made me a target. I was only following orders. And yet my employer was never brought up on it, only me. I suffered, and I wanted you both to do the same" he said.

Chad let out a breath, then it was as he thought. They weren't in any real danger, just a pawn in a game. A stupid game. "He's of no threat to us..." He walked away, grabbing a knife from the table in the corner. "… And he's of no use on this earth" he made a move to slit his throat, but Bo stopped him.

She grabbed the knife, taking it away from him. "No, you're not the one that gets to kill him. I know two people who'd love the chance. Actually, they're entitled to it. You're going to hand him over to me" she looked at Chad.

Who just laughed. "And why the hell, would I do that?" He folded his arms over his chest.

"Because, you were the one that ordered the Thornwoods dead. And I know two Werewolves that would love to kill the person responsible. They think that Jono acted alone, I want them to have closure. Do this, and I won't tell them the truth. That it was you who told him to do it" she didn't like lying to them, but what was the alternative?

Dyson would go on a murder spree, which would only lead to all out war between the Clans. That was too dangerous, this was the only way for them to have peace. And for the Clans to keep peace also.

Chad didn't need anyone else trying to kill him, he had enough enemies. He was looking forward to making Jono suffer, but this was bigger than both of them. "Fine, take him. You may want to render him unconscious first"

"You read my mind…" Bo pulled a bit of Jono's chi, just enough to make him sleep for a while. Or at least until they got back to the house. "… Give me a hand?" She looked to Chad as she started to unchain him.

 **Bo's House (Later)**

Lauren sat on a chair, watching over her bother as he slept. She'd timed the sedative that she had given him, and he was meant to wake up any minute now. She hoped that Bo was okay, and on to something. She'd been checking her phone, but she'd had no messages from her Girlfriend.

Suddenly, she heard Dyson begin to stir. Looking over to his little makeshift bed, she saw that her brother was trying to sit up. "Easy, you're gonna be a little woozy for a while" she basically mixed six different sedatives in that syringe earlier. It was the only way to take him down.

Dyson rubbed his head, remembering what happened. He touched the side of neck, feeling the sore spot. "Drugging me? Was that really necessary?" He sat on the edge of the bed, hanging his head trying to adjust.

"Yeah, you were out of control D. I couldn't let you leave, not while we're in danger" Lauren wasn't going to apologise for keeping her Brother safe, she didn't care if he was the oldest. With their Parents gone, they had to look out for each other.

"Danger? That's a load of bullshit! The only one in danger, is that bastard when I find him…" He stood from the bed, going for the door and opening it. But his sister used her speed to block his way. "… Move Lauren, now!" He wasn't doing this with her.

Lauren stood her ground. "Or what? Are you gonna hurt me?" She asked him, seeing him turn away from her. "No, you're not. I don't want to keep you in here, I want revenge too. But you can't just go off half cocked, you need to calm down first" she said.

He took a breath, "How can I calm down when their killer is still out there? He's here, walking around, waiting for us. I can't let this go Lauren, I just can't" he shook his head.

"And you shouldn't have to"

Both sibling turned to see Bo standing in the hallway, they hadn't even heard her come up behind them. They were probably too busy arguing. "Is everything okay?" Lauren asked, she couldn't read Bo's face right now.

Bo nodded. "Yeah, everything's fine…" She walked up to Dyson, looking at him with a sad expression. "… Listen, D. I'm sorry, for not telling you the truth sooner. My Dad asked me not to. He was trying to look out for you" she couldn't have Dyson stay mad at her.

They were best friends.

"You think that makes it okay?" He frowned at her. "If I'd known who I was looking for rather than chasing a Ghost, then I could've found him sooner! And now you're telling me that he's back and I'm still not allowed to look for him. I want him dead!" He yelled.

"I know, and I'm happy to grant you that wish. If you'll follow me…" Bo walked away, waving them over to follow behind her. Walking back into the living room, she showed them a tied up Jono. "… He's all yours"

Lauren didn't understand, "How'd you find him?"

Bo stood next to her Girlfriend, "The Garnetts had him, apparently Jono here planted the visions. So that Chad and I wouldn't be looking out for ourselves, the more that I think about it it's not a smart plan. I can see now why they only paid him for killing" Jono was stupid.

For Dyson, this was a big moment. He'd been waiting two years for this day. To find his Parents' killer and look him in the eyes as he tore him part. But he had to know one thing first, he turned to his sister. "Do you want in on this?" He asked her.

Lauren looked at Jono, who was still unconscious. She wanted him dead too, but she didn't really feel like killing anyone today. That and, her Parents wouldn't want this for her. Or for Dyson, but his mind couldn't be changed. "Just end it" Was all she said before she left the room.

Bo watched her walk away, she didn't know whether to go after her or not. She decided to leave her for a second, then walked over to Dyson. "What're you planning on doing with him?" She asked.

"Haven't decided yet. I want to make him suffer, but then I just want it to be over. I've spent too much time and energy hating him. Dragging it out will just make me exactly like him. You mind if I take him to my place, just in case it gets messy?" He turned to her.

"Whatever you wanna do D. This is your thing, you've waited long enough. You don't need my permission for anything. I'm gonna go check on Lauren…" She made a move to turn around but heard Dyson call for her. "… Yeah?"

Dyson's smile was small, after this last day he didn't think that he could even give one. "I get that you were just following your Dad's orders, and I'm not mad. You went about it the wrong way but, our friendship means more to me than one silly argument" he loved her.

Bo smiled back, she honestly thought that he'd never forgive her. "So, we're good?"

He nodded. "Yeah, we're good" With that, Dyson asked two of his Clan buddies for help with this asshole. He wanted him loaded into the van outside and then taken back to his place. It was time for Jono to know justice.

 **Bo & Lauren's Bedroom**

Lauren sat on the sofa beneath the window, thinking of all the things that she would've done to Jono if she hadn't declined her brother's offer. She would've ripped him apart, in more ways than one.

But to be honest, she was kind of glad that she wasn't taking part. Because she was in a really good place now, especially with her Wolf. Lauren had pushed her down for two long years, and now things were finally feeling good again.

She felt one with her, and that made her a stronger person.

From where she was sitting, she picked up the sound of Bo entering the room. She didn't even need to look back from the window to know it was her, she could smell her perfume. "Is it over?" She kept looking out of the window, seeing Dyson drive off in a van.

Bo shook her jacket off, placing it on her bed, "Yeah…" She walked over to the couch, taking a seat behind her Girlfriend. "… It's over" she waited for Lauren to lay back, leaning into her.

"Can we start living now?" Lauren held onto Bo's hands that were wrapped around her waist tight. She had been thinking after her drink with Kenzi, that this was the life that she was meant to have. She kept thinking of the Clan as a burden, when really it was her Family.

When she was in danger, they were the ones that came to the rescue. And she was lucky to have that.

Bo kissed the back of her head, breathing her in. She wanted that more than anything, but she had responsibilities. And she needed Lauren to see that. "We can, but my role won't change. Are you okay with that?" She asked.

Now was the time for Lauren to share he revelation. "Yeah, but does this mean that I'll have to take orders from you now?" She shifted her body so that she was now sitting side ways in Bo's lap.

"Why would you? You're not part of the Clan anymore" Bo said.

"What if I was?" Lauren asked, giving her a look.

And that look, took Bo by surprise. Was Lauren actually saying what she thought? Because if this was a joke it wasn't funny. "Are you serious right now?" It came out in a whisper.

Lauren gave a nod. "I mean, obviously it wouldn't be like it was before. But, this is where I belong. I tried living my own life, I tried moving on. But it never worked, you still found me. And you know what? I'm glad that all of this happened" she said.

Bo frowned. "You are?"

"Yeah, because we're together again. And now, I feel whole. I always knew that there was something missing, I was just too stubborn to realise it. I love you Bo, and if the Clan is where you need to be then I wanna be here with you" Lauren smiled.

This was everything for Bo, technically she could give up her leadership if she wanted to. And she was close to doing it, for Lauren. But now that her Girlfriend is coming around to the idea of coming back to their Clan. Bo wasn't stuck with the agonising decision of staying or going.

"So, you're saying that you wanna come back?" Bo just wanted to make sure.

Lauren leaned in, kissing her. "Yeah, for you and for me" she was sure now, that this was what she wanted. This was meant to be her life, she was meant to be born into this life. She was meant to find Bo, to love her, and to spend the rest of their long lives together.

She believed that.

"I love you too…" Bo pulled one hand back from Lauren's waist, and cupped her left cheek gently. "… More and more everyday" she revealed a grin, this was the feeling that she missed. The drunken feeling of being head over heels in love.

She'd gone seven hundred and thirty days without it, and she wasn't going another day without it again. Bo pulled her in for a deep kiss, while they were kissing Bo managed to kick her boots off. She wasn't going to need them.

Lauren knew that this was going to be an eventful end to the day. But as she felt Bo start to kiss her neck, Lauren was overcome with her hunger again. She hadn't fed in the last couple of days, things had been going so great that it slipped her mind.

She found herself reaching up, moving Bo's hair away from her neck. She focuses her eyes on the corroded artery, it was almost protruding. But she knew that was just her hunger playing tricks with her mind. Before she could even think, her fangs extended and her eyes shifted.

Bo could hear Lauren's breathing start to change, pulling back she found that she was looking into black and yellow eyes. "Lauren?" She touched her face. "When's the last time that you fed?" Now that she thought of it, she couldn't remember if she'd seen her feed this week.

Lauren shook her head. "I can't remember" she just continued to focus her yellow eyes on Bo's neck. She could hear the blood pumping through her Girlfriend's body. This was Lauren's problem, feeding on animals for so long. Had made her become untamed.

She needed to learn control again. Or at least, remind herself how to control her bloodlust.

"Wait here, okay?" Bo stood slowly, there was nothing that she could do to change Lauren back. Swaying her wouldn't make it any better either, she knew because she'd tried it many times before. She backed up, going to her weapons chest.

She picked up a small knife, placing the blade over her palm. "Before I do this, you need to control yourself. Focus on my voice okay?" She grabbed a glass from the far side of the room, she always kept alcohol in her room. She made a straight cut over her palm.

As soon as the blood started to pour out of Bo's hand and into the glass, Lauren wanted to pounce. And she was ashamed to admit that she almost did. But she focused on her love for Bo, and how much she didn't want to hurt her. That managed to do the trick.

Once Bo was done with the knife, she placed it on the table. She filled the glass up almost half way, that was enough. She closed her palm, then took the glass over to her Girlfriend. "Bottoms up babe" she winked at her.

When she would see Lauren get like this, it didn't scare her. She was always in awe of her.

Lauren took the glass and knocked it back, relishing the taste. Bo always tasted better than anyone else. She didn't know whether it was because they were in love or what. But it was something.

After finishing the glass, she opened her eyes. She could feel that they'd shifted back, and her fangs had disappeared too. "Thanks…" She placed the glass on the side table. "… With everything going on and with the move, I haven't really had time to find a feed. Not that I want to" she sighed.

She didn't like the thought of hurting an innocent human. It was times like these that she hated being a Werewolf.

Bo wrapped her hand up with a small hand towel that she got from her closer, then sat beside her. "You know that you can feed from me, anytime you want. It doesn't bother me" she said.

"But it bothers me…" Lauren turned to her, then looked down at her injured hand. "… I don't want to hurt you, or make you keep doing this. I'll see if I can snag some blood bags from the hospital, but it all pails in comparison to the way you taste"

"Really?" Bo was strangely happy about that. She'd never heard that she tasted good before.

Lauren nodded. "Yeah, with Humans it tastes bland. With other Fae, it's better and has a little bit of a kick. But with you, it's tastes like heaven. If that makes any sense" she didn't know how to describe it. Because she literally had no words.

"It doesn't…" Bo laughed. "… But it sounded like a compliment to me, so I'll take it. Hey, how about this? I fill up some blood bags, then you'll still be feeding off of me. Except you won't be feeding on me, care to try it out?" She asked.

It was the better solution, anything she fed off after feeding from Bo tasted like shit. And it wasn't like Bo would get weak after giving blood, she healed faster than most Fae. It sounded like the better option.

"I guess we could try it, there's no harm right?" Lauren smiled at her.

Bo shook her head. "Nope, none! So, what'd you say we pick up from where we left off a few minutes ago. Because, I'm gonna need some healing" she held up her injured hand with a laugh.

"Yeah, just let me go and clean myself up…" Lauren still had blood on her lips, and she wanted to be sparkling clean. She ran to the bathroom, washing her mouth out and brushing her teeth. She walked back into the bedroom, seeing Bo checking her hand.

"… Let me fix that" Lauren pulled her into a kiss, allowing Bo to feed from her.

Bo could already feel the sting in her hand fade, Lauren's chi was strong. And even though Bo's species weren't supposed to feed on one person alone. Bo didn't think that she needed to look at anyone else. She fed from Lauren and got what she needed.

Feeding from another person when she didn't need to was just greedy. And Bo liked to think that she was too mature to act like that.

She dropped the hand towel from her injured hand, she didn't need it anymore. Then she pushed Lauren down onto their bed gently, she lost her clothes, while Lauren lost her own.

No matter how many times she saw her in all of her glory, Bo was always in awe of her Girlfriend's beauty. It just made her appreciate every inch of Lauren's body all that more.

Bo kissed her tenderly, reaching her hand lower. She pressed the full weight of her body against her Girlfriend, she felt Lauren lift her leg up. Coming into contact with her, causing Bo to moan lowly. She retaliated by moving her hand lower, entering her Girlfriend.

At that moment, Lauren gripped Bo's back with her hands. Pulling her even closer than they already were, as they rode each other. They never opened their eyes as they continued to kiss, all they did was take a few seconds to breathe through this.

Lauren flipped them, keeping her thigh where it was. It was doing its job, judging by the sounds that Bo was making. She rested her hands on either side of Bo's face, bringing their bodies close again as she rocked her hips.

The feeling, was practically making Bo's toes curl. No one could ever make her feel like that. Lauren had an effect on her like no other. She didn't care if Succubi weren't supposed to be with one person, but she found it easy as pie.

When their love making was over, they just laid there. Wrapped up in each other, Bo played with Lauren's hair as her Girlfriend rested her head on Bo's chest. In these moments, she never wanted to move, being here was enough.

"Do you ever wish that we could just stay here, forever?" Lauren spoke quietly.

Bo smiled to herself, it was like she was reading her mind. "All the time" she continued to run her fingers through her Girlfriend's hair.

"I don't know why but, I always felt safe in this room. Back when we were dating before, it was the only place where I didn't let anything worry me. Where nothing mattered" Lauren always loved Bo's bedroom.

"That's why it's our space, we don't have to let anything else bother us while we're in here. I promise, that'll never change" Bo bent her head the top of Lauren's head. That was always one thing that she prided herself in, when they were alone. She could make Lauren relax.

Lauren didn't realise how tired she was, because she found herself falling asleep on top of Bo. All of the moving, and then the emotional exhaustion of finding their Parents' killer had taken it out of her. Not to mention handling Dyson when he got out of control.

Bo looked down, seeing her Girlfriend sleeping peacefully. She was tired herself, but she still had things to do. She had somethings to see to, and calls to make for certain projects within the Clan.

She gently untangled herself from Lauren, replacing her body with a large pillow. Bo stood from the bed, making sure to cover Lauren with the bed sheet. With a kiss to the blonde's forehead, Bo tip toed off to her closet and found a change of clothes.

Once she was dressed, she left the room quietly. With Lauren's Werewolf hearing, the slightest peep woke her up. Bo had learnt that a few times back in the day.

Walking into the kitchen, she saw her sister eating a cheeseburger while sat at the kitchen island. "Kenz, what did I tell you about eating healthier?" She groaned, the whole point of their Father's first heart attack was to teach them to eat right.

"I know, I know…" Kenzi swallowed her mouthful. "… But then I figured, I'm a self healing Succubus. Whereas Dad was a…" She paused, thinking about her Father's species. Only to realise that she didn't actually have a clue. "… What was Dad?"

Bo chuckled, Kenzi really didn't pay attention to anything. "I can't remember the name exactly, but it had something to do with the weather" Her Dad told her what he was a long time ago. And she was never good with remembering names.

Kenzi frowned. That didn't seem likely to her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Why'd you think it always rained thunder and lightening when he got mad or upset. He almost flooded the town when you totalled his car. Remember?" Bo asked.

Of course Kenzi remembered that, she was grounded for three months. Although, her Father wanted to make it centuries. But Bo convinced him not to. "Oh yeah!" She nodded. "It all makes sense now" she smiled to herself.

Bo was glad, finally. "Good, so you were saying about the healthy eating?" She went for the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water. After her little romp with Lauren, she was super thirsty.

"Right, I'm a Succubus. He was a Weather, person. So, I think my odds are good when it comes to eating some junk food once and a while" Kenzi took another bite of her burger, she loved fast food.

"Mhmm…" Bo took a sip of her water, she wanted her sister to learn. And that meant bringing her down a peg or two, it was for her own good at the end of the day. "… Tell that to your face, because you're starting to breakout" she pointed at her forehead.

That was Kenzi's kryptonite, she spat out her food. Grabbing the toaster that was beside her and looking at her reflection. She checked her entire face, there was no spots there. Damn it! She got played. "You're good" she was impressed.

Bo smiled, kissing her sister's head, "Yep, and I just keep getting better baby girl. I've got some work to do, and Lauren's upstairs sleeping so if you're planning on going up there try and keep quiet. Got it?"

Kenzi gave a thumbs up, "Got it, I was gonna go meet Tammy for a drink anyway. So, how're things going with you and SheWolf?" She thought that she'd asked seeing as she hadn't spoke to Bo about it yet.

"Good…" Bo smiled, "… Actually, it's great. We're not moving too fast, but weren't not moving slow either. We're in a good place" she nodded happily. She was glad that things were going so well.

"That's awesome Bo, I'm happy for you guys. And taking it slow isn't necessarily a bad thing, you guys have been apart for two years. You've both grown since then, just take time to find yourselves again" Kenzi said.

"Wise words sis. Thanks for the tip, I'll see you later" Bo gave her a wave, then walked to her office to start her work. She wanted to get it down before dinner tonight, having a romantic dinner with it just being her and Lauren sounded amazing in her head,

So that's what she was going to make happen.

 **….**

 **A/N: Aww, isn't Bo sweet? As I said, that little twist was to give Lauren and Dyson closure. I didn't want to leave the secret of their Parents' killer open. I wanted to resolve it. So I hope you guys like it, next chapter will be the fluffiest once of fluff that I've ever written.**

 **Hopefully.**

 **Let me know what you thought. Much love xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay, so this is the last chapter of this story. I will admit, that this is one of my favourites. And to be honest, I enjoyed writing it more than the others. It was a different take on the Doccubus relationship and it was fun to see unfold.**

 **I told you that this would be a short one, so I made it as long as a tv show. Thirteen episodes, so thirteen chapters for you. But, I wouldn't be opposed to continuing it in a sequel someday.**

 **Like I said, it's one of my favourites.**

 **Thank you to everyone who follows this story, you're all amazing. Thanks for the support, in every one of my stories. As I said on my Twitter, I will be leaving for Italy on Sunday. I'm spending Christmas over there and I won't be back until after the new year.**

 **So I won't be posting any new stories, but I will still be posting chapters for the one shot series of rewrites that I've put up. But given that it's christmas time, I won't have a lot of free time. But when I can, I'll be sure to post a few chapters.**

 **I hope that each and every one of you have a very Merry Christmas, and spend time with your loved ones because that's what's most important.**

 **Buon Natalé (Happy Christmas) xoxox**

 **….**

 **Chapter 13: Till The Day I Die**

 **Bo's House (Bedroom)**

By the time that Lauren had woken up, she saw that it was almost night outside. She couldn't believe that she'd let herself sleep that long. But that just meant that her body must've been that exhausted.

She got up, seeing that Bo wasn't next to her. But she did find a note, placed her side table. It was in Bo's handwriting and read; _'Get dressed and come downstairs, I'll be waiting. X'_.

Knowing Bo, this was probably a night of romance. So Lauren decided to change into something casual, but still nicer than a pair of sweats. Using her heightened senses, she could smell that something was being cooked. And the aroma was heavenly.

Lauren loved this side of Bo, even when they were teenagers she did stuff like this. Taking her on surprise dates, buying her gifts. Lauren always told Bo that she didn't expect anything, because she didn't need to buy her love.

It was free.

 **Downstairs (Kitchen)**

Bo had finished her Clan work early, like she wanted. She also had time to call one of her Doctors over to start drawing some blood from her for Lauren. She wanted to have the blood bags ready, in case anything ever happened.

But for right now, she was putting her culinary skills to the test. Because tonight was a special night, since she and Lauren had reconciled they hadn't had a night like this. To have dinner and talk, it was one of her favourite things to do when they dated before.

She had cooked a lovely meal, there were so many things that she could've prepared. But she decided to go simple, and make roast chicken and potatoes. Chicken was her favourite, and Lauren loved any kind of meat thanks to her Wolf side.

So, everything was going good.

Bo played everything up, grabbing a box of matches and lighting the small candles that sat on the table. When she turned around to grab the wine, she saw that Lauren was standing in the doorway. "Oh, hey! I didn't hear you get up" she smiled nervously.

"I was quiet…" Lauren stepped inside of the kitchen, seeing the well lit dinner table and the amazing plates of food that weren't far away. "… Bo, this is amazing. Why'd you do all this?" She asked.

"I just wanted us to have a nice night, just the two of us, in our home. Is that so bad?" Bo let out a laugh, standing next to her. She kissed Lauren on the cheek, "Have a seat, I'll get the wine" she moved over to the fridge while Lauren took a seat at the table.

Lauren pushed her chair up to the table, closely. The food smelt amazing, and she was a Werewolf. So it was almost overloading her senses right now. She didn't know what this was in aid of, other than the fact that Bo wanted a quiet night alone. But she was loving it so far.

Bo grabbed the wine out of the fridge, picking up the corkscrew on her way back over to the table. She opened the bottle, pouring them both a cold glass of Merlot. "Did you sleep okay?" She asked her.

"Like a puppy…" Lauren laughed, using her own term. She took the offered glass from her Girlfriend, taking a sip of the wine. And it was amazing, and knowing Bo it was expensive. "… You wanna tell me what this is really all about?" She placed the glass back down onto the table.

"I told you…" Bo did the same, then met her gaze. "… I just wanted us to have a quiet night to ourselves. No Dyson, no Kenzi, no Tamsin and no Clan business. Tonight, is ours" she smiled at her.

Dinner went down very well, Bo's cooking had paid off once again. And Lauren expressed her love of Bo's skills, culinary and otherwise.

The candles had burned out in the kitchen, but that didn't stop Bo from setting the logs alit inside of the massive fireplace that was in the living room. The two of them laid on the couch, no music, no tv, just them.

It was nice to remain so peaceful, after everything that they'd overcome. It was nice to get back to the way that they were before all of this had happened. "What're you thinking about right now?" Lauren asked, from where she laid snuggled into Bo's side.

"You…" Bo smiled, keeping a hold of Lauren's hands that laid on her stomach. When she heard her Girlfriend laugh, she felt like she needed to explain. "… Seriously, all day. Everything I do, I'm thinking of you" she said.

Lauren sat up slightly, leaning on her elbow. "Even when I wasn't here?" She asked.

Bo reached up with her right hand, moving a lock of hair away from Lauren's face. Letting her hand rest on her Girlfriend's cheek. "Especially, when you weren't here. I missed you, every second" she whispered.

"I missed you too, I tried so hard to fight it. But, how'd you fight something like this?" Lauren asked with a laugh. There was no right answer to that. Because they couldn't fight the way that they loved each other. Their love was too damn strong.

"You don't…" Bo pulled her down, giving her the softest kiss. "… You embrace it. My Dad always used to say, embrace that which scares you. Only then can you really understand it" she quoted her Father's words. Everything that he ever said to her, rang true.

Lauren hummed, smiling. "You miss him"

Bo nodded. "Everyday"

"We'll make sure that he's never forgotten Bo, I promise. His legacy will live on, through you, Kenzi, Dyson, even me" Lauren loved Bo's Father as if he was her own, and he'd done so much for her and Dyson when they were growing up.

She wanted to make sure that Bo could always count on her for this, to be her confidant when she wanted to talk. To listen and not judge. They were a team now, and they needed to remain that way if they were going to survive in this messed up world of theirs.

"Actually, I was thinking of naming the newly renovated Medical Clinic after him. What do you think about that? It is your Clinic after all…" Bo noticed the look on Lauren's face when she said that. "… Once I reinstate you, that is" she said.

"You're giving me the Clinic?" Lauren was shocked.

Bo nodded. "Yeah, the Doctors that came after you were great and all. And I'll still keep them on, but they can't handle the work load. Not like you can, you love having challenges. Besides, everyone is always asking for you" she chuckled.

Lauren frowned, smiling shyly. "Really? Me?"

"Yep. I'm not the only one who missed you, all of your old patients ask me about you all the time. Of course, I didn't know how you were doing then. So I had to fake a smile and nod" Bo knew how much everyone around here loved Lauren, why wouldn't they? She was amazing.

"Well, to be honest I've missed everyone too. Like Mrs. Cooper!" Lauren sat up with a giggle. "Every time she'd come in for an appointment, she'd always bring me a box of her homemade cookies. They were amazing" she gushed.

Bo loved seeing her this happy. "I know, she brings a box by for Kenzi every week. Sadly, I never get a look. One time I tried to take one, and Kenzi literally growled at me" she wasn't kidding.

Kenzi didn't share food.

That made Lauren laugh, Kenzi was one of a kind. But they all loved her regardless. "It's okay, if Mrs. Cooper ever graces me with a box again. You can share mine…" she pecked her on the lips. "… Or we could just go to her Diner"

The next hour was spent talking, and laughing. Lauren was telling Bo about the things that she'd done while she was away. And Bo had been filling Lauren in of everything that she'd missed since leaving two years ago.

Laure tipped back her head, finishing the last drops of her wine. "We're out of wine. Something a girl never wants to hear…" She chuckled. "… I'll grab another bottle" she smiled at Bo, taking the empty bottle with her as she walked off to the kitchen.

Now, was Bo's chance.

While her Girlfriend was off on an errand, Bo reached into her pocket. Taking out the diamond engagement ring that Lauren gave back to her weeks ago. They agreed that it would be up to Bo when they would get engaged.

And even though it hadn't been long since Lauren had moved back in, Bo didn't want to wait anymore. She wanted this two years ago, and now she wanted it even more. She had no box, all she had was the ring.

Lauren walked back in minutes later, holding a bottle of white wine. She thought that maybe they could mix it up a little. Opening it, she poured two glasses. When she sat back down and went to hand Bo one glass, she noticed what her Girlfriend was holding. "Oh"

"Yeah, oh" Bo smiled.

"Where'd that come from?" Lauren was literally only gone a few minutes, there was no way that Bo had run upstairs this quickly.

Bo sat closer to her. "I've been carrying it on me all day, waiting for the perfect time to spring it on you. You said that I could decide when we were ready…" She looked at her lovingly. "… I think we're ready"

Lauren had to put the glasses back on the coffee table, before she dropped them. This was so weird, she'd seen this ring already, she'd held it in her hands. And yet she'd never been more nervous than she was right now. "Me too" she laughed with tears in her eyes.

"I want to go into this with complete honesty, so I just have a few things to say. I can't promise that we'll never fight, or we'll never feel like we want to kill each other. And I sure as hell, can't promise that the Clan won't interfere with our relationship" Bo said.

"Bo it's okay—"

Bo held up her hand. "No, please. Just let me get this out. Like I said, I can't promise those things. But I can promise you this, that I will love you with everything that I have. Until the day that I die" she promised her.

"So will I" Lauren replied.

That was music to Bo's ears, "So, are we doing this thing then?" She asked with a chuckle. It wasn't her style to be like everyone else when they proposed. She wanted to do it her way.

Lauren nodded. "I'd love to do this thing, with you…" she laughed, waiting for Bo to slip the ring on her finger. Which she did, to which Lauren replied by attacking her with a hard kiss. "… You know, I thought it was beautiful before. But now that I'm wearing it, it's ten times better" she pulled away looking at her hand.

"It's been waiting two years to be worn, so it should be…" Bo chuckled, eyeing the sparkling rock. She always imagined what it would look like if Lauren had it on. And her expectations were satisfied. "… Just to put it out there, what kind of date were you thinking of?" She meant for the wedding.

Which Lauren only laughed at, "We literally got engaged a nano second ago. And you're already thinking of a Wedding date?" She looked at her smiling. Classic Bo, always thinking ahead.

Bo knew how that sounded, like she wanted to rush it. But that wasn't the case. "I'm just wondering, I don't care if we get married a year from now, or a hundred years from now. We've got time" she kissed her forehead.

"Well I can't give you an exact date, but I can definitely tell you that you won't be waiting a hundred years…" Lauren said, thinking about how ridiculous that sounded. "… Just let me get settled in the Clinic, and then we can circle back to the Wedding date. Is that okay?" She didn't want to make Bo wait too long.

But Bo just responded with a soft kiss. "More than okay…" She stayed close to her. "… I'd wait forever for you" she whispered, leaning in for another kiss.

The night ended like many other romantic dates that they'd had, with them in bed in the throes of passion. But this time it was different, they were just a couple anymore. They were betrothed, destined to be married at some point in time.

Whether it was now, or later. Didn't matter to Bo, she was just glad that she had Lauren back in her life, and most importantly she had Lauren back in her arms.

A couple of weeks ago, she didn't think that she'd ever have that feeling again. But now she did, and she was never going to lose it again.

 **Next Morning**

Kenzi had only now stumbled into the house. Per her sister's request, she had vacated the house last night so that Bo and Lauren could have their little date night. She didn't mind, since she'd done it so many times when they were growing up.

But she had planned on coming home, in the early hours of the morning. But she and Tamsin had gotten into a little bit of trouble at one of the bars in one of the other Clan's territories.

They knew that they shouldn't have gone there, but their local bar was getting too familiar. They wanted to try something new, so they went to a Pixie bar on the other end of the city.

And of course, Tamsin couldn't behave herself after a few vodkas. So she ended up getting into a fight with a group of them, Kenzi also landed a hand. She forgot what it was like to cause someone pain, it felt good.

So here Kenzi was, walking into her house holding her heels in her right hand. And holding her bruised ribs in her left, she also had a busted lip. Which was hurting way more now, than it did last night.

She went into the kitchen, throwing her shoes by the back door. She needed some aspirin, she would've healed last night. But she wasn't in the mood, she was going to have a nice nap and then deal with it later.

Kenzi walked to the fridge, digging around for a bottle of water. When she finally saw one, she grabbed it and closed the refrigerator door. Only to be scared to death by Lauren's face. "Jesus! Warn a girl!" She held her hand over her heart, breathing deeply.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you…" Lauren paused, looking at Kenzi's grazed knuckles and not to mention her split lip. "… Kenzi, what the hell happened to you?" She took her hand, checking it. It was roughed up.

"Oh you know, a night out with Tamsin is always eventful. We got in with the wrong crowd, it's nothing Lauren. I just need to sleep it off" Kenzi smiled tiredly, she was dying to face plant herself into her comfy kind sized bed.

Lauren sighed, shaking her head. "No, you're gonna let me treat these first. Then you can get some rest. Where's the first aid kit?" She didn't know if Bo kept one in the house, that made it difficult.

Kenzi pointed to the Pantry, "Behind the door…" she took a seat on the dinner table while Lauren retrieved the medical kit. When her friend finally did come back, Kenzi noticed the shining diamond on her finger. "… Bo proposed?!" She widened her eyes.

Looking at her ring, Lauren smilies with a nod. "Yeah, last night…" She took a seat next to Kenzi on the table, turning her chair so that they were face to face. "… She went all out, cooked a meal, it was pretty fantastic" she was still on a high.

"That's great, I'm happy for you guys. So, where's the golden girl this morning? Did you wear her out last night with your own personal celebration?" Kenzi clicked her tongue, winking at her.

Lauren began to clean Kenzi's knuckles, earning a hiss from her and wiping the smirk off of her face. "She's still sleeping and that's all I have to say on the matter…" She smiled mischievously. Ten minutes passed, and Lauren had managed to wrap up Kenzi's hand and her ribs. "… Okay, I think you're good to go" she packed up the kit.

Kenzi felt a little better, having now knocked back two aspirin. "So, when's the wedding?" She asked.

"We got engaged less than twelve hours ago, give us some time to bask in our good news. We'll set a date when we're ready. Does it really matter when it is?" Lauren raised her eyebrows, she didn't want to wait too long either but setting a date a couple hours after was a bit too fast.

"Uh, kinda!" Kenzi exclaimed. "You're not just planning a wedding for you and Bo, Lauren. You're providing the Clan with two leaders. Kind of like a King and Queen, with you two both in charge we'll be stronger than ever. Other Clans will try and sabotage it anyway they can" she said.

Lauren sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I never thought about it that way…" Other Clan leaders would love to ruin this thing. With Lauren's brains, she was her own weapon. Combined with Bo's strength, they made one hell of a team. "… We'll just keep this quiet"

Kenzi nodded. "I guess that's one way to do it. But that means you won't be able to wear that gorgeous rock around. At least until after the wedding" she pointed at her friend's finger.

"What's until after the wedding?" Bo yawned, walking in to see Kenzi and Lauren deep in thought. When she saw her sister's bruised face, she immediately went into protected mode. "Kenz? Who did this to you? Give me a name!" She checked her face.

"Would you relax? I'm fine, and trust me the chick that did this isn't going to be walking anytime soon. But hey! Congrats on the engagement, it's been two years in the making!" Kenzi chuckled, giving her sister a hug.

Bo smiled, forgetting about her earlier sentence. "Thanks, and I know. We're pretty excited…" She pulled away from Kenzi, stepping towards her new Fiancé and kissing her cheek. "… Aren't we?"

Lauren nodded, turning her head to smiled at Bo. "We sure are…" She then turned to Kenzi. "… You should go and get some rest Kenz, your ribs need time to heal" she said. Once a Doctor, always a Doctor.

Kenzi gave her a thumbs up with her good hand. "You got it Doc, think about what I said though" she gave them both a wave, then left them alone. Her bed was calling her.

Bo frowned. Was this the conversation that she'd stepped into? "What'd you have to think about? Hey, what's going on?" She touched her hand.

"Come sit with me for a sec…" Lauren took her hands, leading her over to the dinner table and taking a seat. She watched the look on Bo's face, it was pure fear. "… I'm not having second thoughts, that's not what this is. I promise" she smiled reassuringly.

That was a weight off of Bo's mind. "Okay, so what's wrong?"

Lauren took a breath, "Kenzi pointed out that, if one of the other Clans found out about our engagement that we'd be in danger. And she's right Bo, us leading the Clan together makes us powerful. Others might not like that" she kept playing with her ring.

Bo took Lauren's fidgeting hands, holding them tight. "I'd never let anyone hurt you" she said, with nothing but seriousness in her eyes.

"I know, and I love you for that. But you can't stop everyone Bo" Lauren knew that Bo would fight until she was dead, but she didn't want that. For either of them.

"So, what're you saying? You wanna hold off on getting married? For how long? Because that hundred years thing that I said, was just a joke" Bo didn't want to wait that long, if she had her way she'd marry Lauren in an hour.

Lauren shook her head with a laugh. "No, I don't want to hold off. But I do think that we should move it up. And until we have a plan in effect, maybe we shouldn't tell anyone about this. Just Dyson, Tamsin, and Kenzi will do for now. And I should take the ring off too" she held up her hand.

Bo pouted, "Seriously? It looks so good on you…" She sighed, even though it was a hassle. She couldn't deny that everything Lauren had said was right. Because it was, every Clan in the city was try and stop this marriage. "… Fine, we'll keep it quiet. How long do you wanna wait?" She wanted to know.

"Does a month sound doable to you?" Lauren asked, that was soon. But it gave them enough time to get everything ready. And for Lauren to settle back into the Medical Clinic.

"A month? You'd be okay with get hitched that fast?" Bo was surprised to hear that, she was thinking of Lauren suggesting a year or two.

Lauren nodded. "I don't want to wait any longer than I have to, we're gonna get married in a month. No later. We've wasted enough time already, I'm not letting our enemies ruin this for us" she said.

That was something that Bo loved to hear. "Me neither, in fact. Why don't you leave all of the wedding stuff up to me? You'll be too busy with the Clinic to plan anything, and I'm here most days. I can deal with it" she nodded.

"You want to take on the whole Wedding? The planning, the flowers, the guest list, the venue—" Lauren was silenced with Bo's lips pressing against hers.

Bo had to get her to stop rambling, even though it was adorable. She held her Fiancé's face in her hands, pulling back with a smile. "I'll take care of everything. You're forgetting one crucial thing here Thornwood" She used to call her by her last name when they were growing up. It was fun to fall back into old habits.

"And what's that?" Lauren wondered.

"That I was planning this wedding before I even bought the ring, trust me babe…" Bo lifted Lauren's hands, kissing them. "… You're in for a real treat" she winked at her.

Lauren just laughed. "I can't decide if I should be worried about that or not. Can you give me a hint?" She asked.

Bo shook her head. "Nope, this's something that I'm keeping tightly under wraps. But I promise you, you'll love it. Just leave it with me okay, I don't want you being stressed out when you start back at the Clinic" That was the last thing that she wanted for her.

"Alright, if you think you're up to the challenge. Then I'll leave it alone, does this mean that you'll be picking out my dress too?" Lauren had to know.

"Do you mind if I pick out your dress?" Bo replied with a question of her own.

Lauren shrugged. "No, not really. Just as long as it's not anything frilly, or looks like a giant tent when I'm wearing it. And no corsets!" She shook her head, she hated corsets. They weren't her style at all.

Bo gave a thumbs up. "No Corsets, got it…" She nodded. "… Now, how about I make us something for breakfast?" When she made a move to stand up, Lauren pulled her back down.

"No, you did more than enough with Dinner last night. Breakfast is on me, why don't we go out? We could go to Mrs. Cooper's Diner?" Lauren was really hoping that Bo would say yes.

"You just want to go there for the free cookies, but to be honest it would be nice to get out for a bit. I'm taking the day off, come on…" Bo got up properly this time, bringing Lauren with her. "… Let's go, but you'll have to leave the ring here" she said.

Now it was Lauren's turn to pout, "Yeah, I know. Let's get dressed and then we can go" she walked passed Bo, who then decided to chase her up the stairs. It was almost as if they were teenagers again.

 **4 Weeks Later**

The last month, had been one of the best months of Bo and Lauren's lives. Being apart for so long, hadn't changed them at all. Not in the slightest. In fact, everything that they'd been through had just made them that much stronger as a couple.

As Bo suggested, Lauren hadn't asked her anything about the Wedding. She left it all in Bo's capable hands. Although, she hated being kept in the Dark. At this point, she was the only one who didn't know what was going to happen.

Well, her and Tamsin.

Bo said that she couldn't be trusted to keep a secret, which was very true. Ever since they were kids, Tamsin gave up anything for the right price. That was why Bo never trusted her with Clan secrets.

Lauren was getting very suspicious as the weeks went by, she'd been pulling all nighters in the Clinic. But she had some time to think about the wedding, and she found it extremely odd that she hadn't seen anything related to the wedding. No deliveries, or visiting guests.

It was weird.

But Lauren was happy to let it go, it wasn't easy for her. But she did it, and now here she was. Bo had come to her this morning, telling her that the Wedding was happening tonight, right here in the house.

Lauren had got her dress from Kenzi, and it was a beautiful piece of clothing. It was slim fit, not too white, just the right amount. And not to long or short either, Bo had done well. She was looking at herself in the mirror, she couldn't believe that she was about to get married.

"Wow!"

She turned around to see her big brother by the door, looking very handsome in a black fitted tuxedo. "I'm so nervous, I didn't even sense you" she chuckled, that hardly ever happened to her.

Dyson smiled, he was so happy for his little sister. "That's to be expected…" He stepped forward, holding a small bouquet of flowers. "… Bo said that these are for you" he gave them to her.

Lauren took them from him, seeing the pink coloured Orchids. "Orchids, my favourite. She's really outdone herself. So, what's it look like down there?" She hadn't left this room in a couple of hours.

"It's uh…" He had to make sure to use the right word. "… Magical" he said.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous, it's not like this is a new relationship. And I love Bo, more than anything. Though, I kinda wish that Mom and Dad were here. They should be here for this, and so should Bo's Father. It's not fair" Lauren didn't want to cry, but it was proving difficult.

Dyson brought her into a hug. "Hey, come on. No tears on your wedding day. I agree, it's not fair that they're not here. But, I think I have something that might cheer you up" he pulled back with a smile.

"What?" Lauren composed herself, not knowing what her brother had up her sleeve.

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small black velvet box. "After you left, two years ago. I went through Dad's stuff, and I found this…" He lifted the lid, revealing a beautiful rose gold necklace, which had a small white stone hanging from it. "… He was planning to give it to you for your birthday. But then they died, and you left so…" He trailed off.

Lauren couldn't believe this. "It's gorgeous, I can't believe that he did this" she put a hand to her mouth in shock. Her Father was amazing, and he could even make her surprised after he was dead.

"It's a moon stone, fitting since we're creatures of the moon…" Dyson chuckled, his a Father thought of everything. "… Let's see how it looks" he took it out of the box, ready to place it on around her neck.

She turned around, lifting her hair up so that he could put it around her. When she heard the clasp snap, she let go of her hair and looked at it in the mirror. It was amazing, and she couldn't explain why but when she touched the stone it felt like it gave her strength. Was it because she was a Werewolf?

Dyson then handed her a little card that was inside of the box, it was from her Father. The note read; _'To give you strength, in times of darkness. The moonlight will always guide you through. I love you, Dad X'._

"I love it" she said, holding the card close to her chest. This couldn't have come at a better time, and it did give her strength.

"Mom and Dad might not be here, but you've always got me. And I'm not going anywhere, I promise" Dyson smiled at her in the mirror.

Lauren smiled back. "Thanks D…" She took a deep breath, it was time to go. "… Okay, let's get me married!" She laughed, seeing her brother hold out his arm for her to take. The two wolves made their way out of the room and down the stairs.

She assumed that they were having the ceremony in the foyer, it was big enough. But Dyson led Lauren out to the back yard, and what she saw almost gave her a heart attack. In the good way.

The Garden was lined with the most beautiful fairy lights, they weren't too bright. Just enough to bathe the outside warm glow. She looked ahead, seeing Bo standing at the very end of the stone pathway. She was dressed in the tightest white dress she'd ever seen, no surprise there.

Dyson walked his sister down the path, hearing the soft acoustic music of a guitar coming from his right. Bo had hired a small band, nothing too flashy or big. And also, instead of having their entire Clan present to witness the ceremony, Bo asked for just immediate family.

Kenzi and Tamsin stood beside Bo, in their lovely bridesmaid's dresses. They were loving this whole fairytale style ceremony. And Kenzi also had another trick up her sleeve.

As they reached the end of the path, Dyson gave his sister a kiss on her cheek. Then gave her hand to Bo to take, with their Father gone it was his job to give her away. And he'd done that, he'd kept his promise to his Father. Dyson took his place at his Sister's side.

Bo's chosen minister, was none other than her trusted Oracle Artie. He was the only one who had the authority to marry them. And he already knew that Bo was going to ask him to do it, so that was that.

"We're gathered here in this magical garden, to witness the Union of these two amazing women. Have you two prepared vows?" Artie asked them, standing between them.

This was something that Bo and Lauren had talked about in the weeks before. They'd thought of their own vows for each other. But then they realised that anything that they said was never enough, so they would just show each other everyday.

"We did, but we decided to skip it. All that matters is actually getting married so, get to it buddy" Bo smiled at him, turning back to Lauren as she held her hands.

Artie just nodded. "Okay uh, where was I? Oh yeah! Do you Bo, promise to love Lauren for the rest of your natural lives?" He asked Bo.

Bo scoffed, "Like you even have to ask…" She chuckled, but then realised that he actually needed an answer from her. Which was fine with her. "… I do, I absolutely do!" She smiled.

"And do you Lauren, promise to love Bo for the rest of your natural lives?" He turned to Lauren.

"I do" Lauren nodded, keeping her answer simple.

Artie was happy with those answers, he asked both brides for their respective friends to pass their rings. Bo placed a silver band on Lauren's finger, above her engagement ring. And Lauren did the same to Bo.

With a few more words, Artie pronounced them Wedded Wives. And Bo was more than happy to skip the rest and go straight for the kiss, because she wanted their life to start right now.

Lauren just held onto Bo as they kissed, when they pulled a part they noticed something flickering above them. Looking up, they saw a bunch of Perrys flying around. Lighting up the night's sky, suddenly they grouped together and formed the shape of a heart.

Kenzi and Tamsin bumped fists, the Perrys were their idea. It was the icing on the cake. And it looked pretty damn magical.

 **Later**

Now that they were officially married, and it was unbreakable. Bo made it known to the rest of her Clan, it wouldn't be long before every Clan in the city found out too. But it was too late to sabotage anything now.

The McCorrigan house was bursting with people, Clan members, friends, colleagues. Everyone that wanted to help Bo and Lauren celebrate had turned up. And with gifts in tow, how they managed to get something at this time of nights was beyond them. But they did.

Lauren was in the middle of talking to her friend Ben, who was also her colleague at her old hospital. Bo had invited him to the party as a surprise, she knew how much Lauren missed that place.

While she was having a laugh and a joke with him, Bo was talking with Dyson. "So, this means you're my brother now" she smiled at him.

"Yeah, I guess so. Although, I don't think it makes any difference. I've always thought of you as a sister. But, just to be clear. If you ever do anything to hurt my little sister, I will have to tear your throat out" Dyson clinked his drink with hers with a wink.

Bo nodded, although was slightly terrified. "Don't worry D, I don't intend to. But if I ever do, I'll let you do whatever you want" she would never jeopardise what she had with Lauren again, this whole thing had taught her better than that.

"As long as we're clear" He continued to smile, holding up his champagne flute to her.

She clinked it with his once more, smiling back. "Crystal…" She sipped a little, then saw Artie walk up to her with a gift box in his hands. "… Hey Artie, thanks again for stepping in" she was grateful.

Artie smiled, waving a hand. "It was my pleasure, here this is for you" he handed her the small box.

Bo took it, "Thanks, I'd open it but Lauren and I agreed to do it tomorrow" she and Lauren had made a deal to open the presents together. And Bo was completely fine with that, but Kenzi was proving difficult to control. She loved ripping things open, especially gifts.

"That's probably a good idea, you'll be up all night trying to open them all. I'm gonna go and find Sarah, congratulations again" Artie kissed her on the cheek, then walked away to find his Wife.

"This whole shindig is bringing out a lovely colour on you…" Dyson pointed out with a laugh, he couldn't help it. Both Bo and his little sister looked almost giddy. "… You guys have been through so much, and still you managed to come out the other end on top. It's amazing" he sipped his champagne.

It was amazing.

"Well, when you know what you want. You fight to the end to get it, that's what my Dad always used to say. If it wasn't for him, I never would've had the guts to ask Lauren out when we were growing up" Bo admitted, her Father forced her to face her fears of rejection.

And she did, and now she was married to the love of her life.

"Wise man, I miss him" Dyson sighed. Jack was a Father to all of them, and he loved him as though he was his own blood.

"He'll always be with you D…" She reached forward, tapping his chest. "… Right in there" she smiled.

Lauren chose that moment to walk over, "Not interrupting anything am I?" She asked, standing beside Bo who quickly wrapped an arm around her waist. Pulling her in close.

Bo kissed her on the cheek, "Nope, just reminiscing. Where's Ben?" She looked behind her Wife, not seeing anyone. Did he leave already?

"Oh, he and Tamsin hit it off. I did try and warn him, but he wasn't really listening. Not as long as she's wearing that push up bra, anyway" Lauren chuckled, they all loved Tamsin. But she wasn't the relationship type. More of a love em', and leave em' kind of girl.

She made no bones about it.

"Then the poor guy will just have to find out the hard way, won't he?" Bo poured Lauren another glass of Champagne, handing it to her. "Let's make a toast, I know it's our night. But none of us would be here without the other's help and support. So…" She raised her glass. "… To Family"

Kenzi was just in time to join the toast, "All ears Sista! To Family" she toasted with them all.

 **5 Years Later**

"… And they all lived happily ever after"

"Again, again!" The little four year old shouted from where he sat in his bed. Little Jackson Junior McCorrigan, or JJ for short. Never liked it when the story ended, he always asked to hear it again.

Bo laughed, tucking her little man in. "As much as I'd love too baby, Mama is super tired. And you should be too, so I think it's time for you to rest those baby blues of yours" she tapped a finger on his nose, then combed over his dirty blonde hair with her fingers.

"But I don't wanna go to sleep" JJ pouted, pulling his stuffed wolf close to his body.

This was always a problem with him, especially on a full moon like tonight. Thanks to his Werewolf side, he wanted to stay up all through the night. "Well that's just too bad, because what I say goes. Now…" She leaned forward, kissing his forehead. "… It's lights out for you" she made sure that he was comfortable before turning out his light.

An hour later, it started to rain thunder and lightening. And on cue, JJ ran into his Mother's room clutching his stuffed animal. "Mama, I'm scared!" She whimpered, standing by her bedside in his buzz light year pyjamas.

Bo rubbed her eyes, sitting up in her bed. Lauren was working on call tonight, so it was just her and JJ. "It's okay buddy, I'm right here…" She got up out of bed, picking him up so that she could comfort him. "… Shhh, it's just a little thunder. It's nothing to be scared of" she rubbed his back.

"It's really loud" he cried into her shoulder.

"I know…" She kissed the side of his head. "… You know what always makes me feel better when I'm scared?" She watched him pull back, but still kept his little arms around her neck.

"What?" He asked.

Bo smiled at him, "Hot cocoa with marshmallows. Let's go make some…" She saw him smile, and that made her happy. When she would see him smile, or hear him laugh. That made everything that she did for him, all the more satisfying.

She whipped up two mugs of cocoa, making sure to put two extra marshmallows in her son's mug. After they were done with it, Bo let JJ sit with her in the living room as they watched Tv. He was sound asleep in his Mother's arms.

Just then, Bo heard the front door open. Turning her head, she saw her Wife walk into the room looking as tired as she was. "Long night?" She asked her.

Lauren sat her bag and coat down on the end of the couch. "Long enough…" She stepped closer to see her baby boy asleep in Bo's arms. "… Let me guess, the thunder?" She used to be scared of it when she was JJ's age. Maybe it was a Wolf thing.

Bo nodded, "We drank some cocoa, and then I thought I'd bring him in here to take his mind off of it. We got twenty minutes into Toy Story and he passed out" she chuckled, hearing hums snore lightly below her.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm wiped. Let's put him to bed and then ourselves, before I pass out myself" Lauren took JJ from Bo's arms, letting him subconsciously wrap his arms around her.

They walked into his room, laying him down and tucking him in once more. "Good night baby, I love you" Lauren kissed his forehead. Bo did the same, placing his stuffed Wolf that Dyson had bought him in her son's arms.

Upon entering their bedroom, Lauren went straight for the closet. She'd had a really long day, there was a flu going around and everyone was suffering from it. Those who'd had shots a few months before were fine, like herself and Bo.

Lauren also made sure that JJ was inoculated. But he was stronger than most kids his age, probably because he inherited both her Wolf side and Bo's genes. He was a very special little boy.

Bo got back into bed, turning the light off and waiting for Lauren to join her. When she did, Bo quickly held her close. "I missed you today" she whispered into her ear.

"You say that every time I come home Bo" Lauren chuckled, sinking into her pillow. Keeping a hold of Bo's hands that were around her waist.

"That's because it's true. Can't I miss my Wife?" Bo didn't see what the big deal was, other married couples could do whatever they wanted. But she was a loving Wife, and she wasn't going to change.

Lauren turned around in her arms, laying close to her head. "Yes you can. And I missed you too…" She kissed her softly, "… So what did you guys get up to today?" She asked.

Bo shook her head. "Actually, I couldn't take him to the park. I had some Clan business to deal with, so Dyson took JJ out and did some male bonding with him. It's good that JJ has him, and for us too" she was grateful.

"I know, Dyson loves JJ like his own son. I guess it's a Wolf thing" Lauren didn't know how else to explain it. But she was glad that Dyson had someone to bond with, since he didn't have kids of his own.

And it was good for JJ to have a male role model in his life. Especially when he was being raised by two women.

"Mmm, well whatever it is. We're gonna milk it for all its worth on Saturday, because we've both got the day off. And as soon as JJ is packed up and taken to Dyson, you're all mine blondie" Bo muttered tiredly, her eyes closing.

Lauren took a minute to look at her, five years ago she never thought that this would happen. She thought that she'd escaped the Clan, and her old life. But then Bo walked back into her E.R. And everything changed.

But it changed for the better.

Because now she had a family of her own.

She had an amazing Wife, who blessed her with a beautiful son. The how wasn't important, JJ was the best thing that ever happened to them. And he looked so much like Lauren's Dad, that it was comforting to see. But they named him after Bo's Father, it seemed right.

They had everything, whatever came next they could handle together as long as they had each other.

 ** _FIN._**

 **….**

 **A/N: And there it is, the last chapter. But as you can see, the ending was kind of a glimpse into the future of a sequel that I will be writing. But I don't know when I'll be posting it. Thanks again to everyone that read this fic, love y'all so much. Let me know what you thought, and merry Christmas!**

 **Much love xoxo**


End file.
